Total Drama Cartoon Network
by oinkers12
Summary: Watch 22 Cartoon Network characters duke it out in a Total Drama competition with Chris as the host, Chef as the Chef, cameos by the original contestants, and Mordecai and Rigby as the co-hosts. Normal Fic/Crossover . Please R&R. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CARTOON NETWORK, SONGS USED OR MENTIONED ARE NOT MINE.
1. Welcome to the Island

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 1-**

"**Welcome to the Island"**

**(Notes- This should be technically in the crossover section, but no one really reviews there anymore, so, to get enough feedback, I'm going to stick it in the regular section, since Chris, Chef, and cameos from the contestants are in it. I'm not sure whether or not if I'm continuing my other story, "Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island." I'm just going to take a break from it since I basically got a lot of the characters wrong and it's just really frustrating for me. But, I'm writing this section after I wrote some of this chapter, and it's definitely more fun writing with more cartoony characters than the actual ones of Total Drama. No couples, but a few crushes and new friendships will be formed. Please R&R, and please take the poll at the end of the chapter. By the way, I don't own any characters at all.)**

Chris is standing on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa. "Hello, my name is Chris McLean. I am a TV show host, and I am going to be with you for 26 episodes. This show is different from other reality shows. This show is Total Drama. No, this doesn't feature the Generation One, or Generation Two. It only features 22 Cartoon Network characters from the 90's, to the 2000's, and now! See some of your favorite characters duke it out in complete drama and competition. This is Total…Drama…Cartoon Network! We would play our theme song but we haven't filmed it yet. Of course. Chef! Why didn't we film the… he's not here, is he? Ugh, I'll get it done though."

Mordecai and Rigby are standing on the docks, waiting for the cruise with the 22 contestants to show up. Mordecai notices the camera rolling and starts to announce.

"Hello viewing world, and welcome to Total Drama Cartoon Network! Ooooooooooooooooooh! Rigby and I will be your co-hosts for this event. Grim, Billy, Mandy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep from the Big City, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Samurai Jack, Gumball, Darwin, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Cow, Chicken, Finn, Jake, and Dexter will go through serious challenges to win one heck of a spin-off series! We have cameras on the cruise right now to show you what they are doing to prepare for the competition! Phew, man, why did we sign up for this, Rigby?"

"We didn't, remember. Benson said that we need to learn responsibility so he signed us up for this. If we didn't do it we'd get fired!"

"Ugh, this is too much work. Let's go play some video games! Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Mordecai and Rigby leave.

On the cruise, we see that in the very front is Cow and Chicken dancing their usual dance from their theme song. I.R. Baboon is dancing along with his victory dance. Weasel looks very annoyed.

"Mama had a chicken!" Chicken starts, and they soon start to sing their theme song.

"Mama had a cow!"

"Dad was proud, he didn't care how! Do do do, do do do do, Cow!" They keep singing, and Baboon walks over to Weasel.

"I are dancing, Weasel! I are so better than you!" All of a sudden, Weasel starts expertly break dancing, and this shuts the red bottomed baboon.

"I am sorry to say, Baboon, you can't beat me at anything."

"I are can!" Baboon starts dancing again, only to fall off the cruise. "I are hurt! I are needing help from Weasel! Weasel!"

"Eh, he'll make it. He's a cartoon," Weasel shrugs, and starts humming the Cow and Chicken theme song. "Hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm!"

The camera then focuses on three adolescents looking around. "Hallo!" the big one says, looking in a cupboard. "Jawbreakers, where are you?" His name was Ed. The bumbling oaf walks over to his pals, Edd and Eddy. "Hey, have you guys seen that jawbreaker stash Chris said there would be?"

"Um, Ed, Eddy, I fear that Chris has duped us to pull a sinister joke, because why would there be a secret jawbreaker stash on a cruise ship?" Edd asks, and Eddy just slaps him in the face.

"Sockhead, you can't get anything in life with that kind of attitude. Now help me look for these jawbreakers or I'll pound you to a pulp!" Eddy says, and Edd nervously continues. Ed catches a glimpse of Chicken, and freaks out.

"Gasp! Hug the chicken!" Ed grabs Chicken and hugs him until he can't breathe.

"Let go of my brother you big ape! Mmmmmmm!" Cow pounces on Ed and frees Chicken. "Oh big brother, are you alright?"

"Little sis, if this competition kills me, do one thing for me!"

"What is it?"

"Convince Cartoon Network to put our pilot back on the air!"

"But why, that was the darkest thing I've ever performed in!"

"Just do it, because I miss my younger years in performing. I feel I'm getting old, even if I am just 11."

"Ed," Edd walks over to Ed lying on the ground. "What in Sam's Hill are you doing?"

"I was hugging the chicken!" Ed says.

"Ed, we went over this. When you see Cow and Chicken, don't go pouncing on Chicken. He has humanistic qualities just like you and me!"

"Geez, Double D, way to be a killjoy." Eddy joins his two friends. "Hey, I'm guessing there are no jawbreakers on this joint, so why don't we scam that little red-headed kid over there?" Eddy points in the direction of Dexter, who accidentally blew some chemicals up. "So? What are we waiting for?"

"Um, Eddy, Dexter is a genius. He could probably outwit us, and…" Edd is interrupted.

"Sockhead, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Eddy smugly walks over to Dexter, who is messing with the motor of the ship. "Hey, little man, why don't we be in an alliance together? For just 75 cents, you get to hang with a giant lump, the king of awesomeness, that's me, and brainiac nerd boy. What do you say?"

"I'm not falling for that one, little man!" Dexter laughs and Eddy looks irritated. "Wait, did you say that there was another genius on this show? Heheheh! Yeah, what kind of genius could he be?"

Edd walks over to Dexter and decides to randomly say the definition and annunciation of the longest word in the dictionary. "That was a little fun fact of the day, huh Dexter?" Dexter has a shocked expression on his face.

"Urgh, competition, well we'll see what goes down. In fact no one will have to see what goes down, because I'll win! Heheheheh!" Eddy backs away slowly in fear.

Near the back of the boat, Gumball and Darwin are playing rock-paper-scissors. Darwin, thanks to the lack of fingers, keeps putting out paper, and Gumball puts out scissors.

"Ha! Scissors beats paper!" Gumball says triumphantly.

"Oh man, how come I always lose?" Darwin asks innocently, and Gumball snickers. Sheep walks over to them.

"Baa."

"Oh, hey Sheep," Gumball says, "What's goin' on?" Gumball notices that Sheep has scissor shaped hands. "Hey, want to play rock-paper-scissors?"

"Baa."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sheep looks worried. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Hey! Rock beats scissors, I win!"

"Baa."

"Are you upset, or happy? Eh, whatever."

Across from them are Grim and Samurai Jack, and they both have pineapples. "Alright, I'll use me scythe and you'll use your sword. Whoever can cut through these pineapples the fastest wins. Oh, I just thought of something. You're a fruit ninja!" Grim starts laughing hysterically, and Samurai Jack smirks.

"Actually, I'm a samurai."

"Well that makes the joke completely useless and stupid. Darn it, I thought I had one there. Oh well, ready, and…" Mandy cuts Grim off before he can start.

"Grim, where's my root beer that you were supposed to get me?" Mandy asks.

"Well, I, uh, it was the samurai's fault! Yeah!"

"Hello little girl, what is your name?" asks Samurai Jack, and Mandy grabs him by the neck.

"I am not just a little girl; I'm your worst nightmare! Kapeesh!" Samurai Jack slowly nods and walks away.

"Hey, Mandy, look what I found under the boat!" Billy says from behind with a snorkel and a piece of the boat engine.

"You idiot!" The boat stops and they are in the lakes of Camp Wawanakwa, about 2 miles from their destination.

"Contestants," Chris starts over the ship's intercom, "I would like to inform you that the boat has stopped thanks to Billy. But, don't fear, we will come up with a solution to suit you victims, um, I mean contestants! Carry on."

Lazlo is doing backflips, and then runs into Mandy. "Oh man, even though the boat stopped, I'm so excited that we still get to hang out with each other while the time passes! Oh yeah, by the way, have you guys seen Mike, Lu, or Og? Because I thought they were supposed to be here."

"Man, I am surrounded by idiots. Look, Lazlo, Mike, Lu, and Og didn't make it because they weren't popular enough!"

"But, but, they were what inspired me to star in my own Cartoon Network Show! They're my idols! How could they not be here! That's like saying Mac and Bloo aren't here either!"

"They aren't genius, there was a big get together at Foster's and they couldn't make it!"

"So, what you're saying is that…"

"Raj, Clam, and Patsy aren't here either! Just can you shut up!"

"I was just going to ask why Sheep is here. I thought everyone forgot about him."

"That's it, you ask too many questions. Grim, Billy, carry me out of here!" Mandy snaps and Grim and Billy carry her away.

Grim and Billy walk past an orange bottom with feet on the deck of the ship. They look up and see a giant orange body. In the clouds are Finn and Jake, who are apparently looking for giants.

"Dude, this doesn't look like the Land of Ooo at all. This place doesn't even have giants in their clouds! What a rip!" Finn says in frustration. Jake, by only his head, tries to reason with him.

"Hey, I thought I saw a giant in that white cloud over there. Maybe there is one!"

"Schmowzow! Really? What, which cloud?"

"Um, I don't know, I think it was fluffy."

"The clouds are all fluffy and white, dude! Let's just go back."

Finn and Jake stretch back down onto the ship, and meet I.R. Baboon who is soaked to the bone.

"I are wet thanks to I.M. Weasel! I are hating that weasel!" Baboon crosses his arms. Courage runs past him with a scared expression.

"Has anyone seen Muriel? I can't find her or Eustace anywhere!" Courage says.

Jake answers. "Courage, Muriel isn't competing." By the sound of those words, Courage immediately faints. Running past him are the Powerpuff Girls having a foot race.

"Eat my dust, Bubbles!" Buttercup says, and Bubbles feels hurt and slows down.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it!" Bubbles says. Further ahead, it is seen that Mandy finally did get her root beer, but she spilled a splash of it. Blossom, in second place, accidentally slips on the splash, and she falls into Darwin's arms.

Light is shining on Darwin as Blossom looks. She blushes, and then snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry Darwin. I should probably look where I'm going from now on."

"Um, okay I guess." Darwin puts Blossom down safely, and she runs away. He points his direction towards Gumball, who is winning endlessly in rock-paper-scissors against Sheep. "Hey, Gumball, do you think that the little kindergartner has a crush on me?"

"Dude, she's a kindergartner. Little kids have crushes on the mature ones like us all the time! That's because we are awesome and mature, in fact, a little too mature for the youngsters! That's what makes adolescence so great – you get respect by the ones under you!" Gumball accidentally forgets to clench his fist like a rock, and finally loses. "Wait, I wasn't paying attention!" Sheep does a happy jig and leaves. "Oh man."

"Attention Cartoon Network stars," Chris starts on the intercom, "thanks to Billy, you guys will all have to swim back to shore. But, you better be dry when you arrive, because we're going to have a surprise first challenge!" Everyone moans. "Oh, and for a little encouragement, I'm going to sink the boat if you don't move! Go!" Everyone frantically jumps off. Cow and Ed are both hugging Chicken as they fall, much to Chicken's annoyance. Finn is stretching down on Jake. Edd is floating down safely thanks to his hat, and the Powerpuff Girls are flying to the island. The others, excluding Baboon, make it to the island safely as well, even though they had to swim for two miles while in strenuous waters. Baboon on the other hand is still stranded in the water.

"I are in not a good spot right now!" Luckily for him, Weasel saves him, except he keeps thinking that he could've saved himself, although that is far from the truth. Chris, Mordecai, and Rigby are there greeting the contestants.

"Welcome all of you to your first challenge!" Chris says.

"What?" Buttercup starts. "That wasn't the challenge?"

"Nope! It turns out Chef forgot to film you guys for the theme song, so, the first challenge is to successfully work together to make the theme song. The person who does the best gets a special mystery reward. Now, take some cameras and get filming, theme song wannabes! Go!" Cow and Chicken grab their own camera.

"So, what should we do, sis?" asks Chicken.

"Ooh! Why don't we dress up like fairy princesses and frolic around the island?" Cow asks.

"Yeah, we could do that, or we could film us with armor, looking cool and then I'd woo all the ladies on this island, while you stand there being my bodyguard!" Chicken says.

"Wow, that idea is really….awesome! Why didn't I think of that? Come on; let's get to filming big brother!" Cow grabs Chicken and they head into the woods. Samurai Jack, Finn, and Jake are also a group.

"OK, Samurai Jack, Finn and I thought it would be cool if we got some footage of fighting each other. Then all of us faint because we die from each other's awesomeness!" says Jake.

"Jake, Finn, I am opposed to fighting actual living things, except for Aku, of course," Samurai Jack says.

"Come on, dude. Why don't we pretend to fight each other?" Finn suggests. Jack nods, and Jake starts the camera.

Baboon was by himself, and he started playing his red bottom like bongos. "Look what I are doing viewing peoples!" Baboon then trips over himself and slams into the camera. "Oof!"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and an uninvited Sheep are about to roll.

Buttercup talks to her sisters. "What's the sheep doing here?"

"Well," Blossom says, "he doesn't really have any friends here, so we could let him in and it could cheer him up."

"Baa."

"Now, girls, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I know, maybe we could race together, with Sheep behind sweating, trying to catch up!" Buttercup says.

"You know, for a montage of theme song clips, that's not a bad idea. No offense, Sheep, but do you mind if we picture that you're slow and that you can't keep up?"

"Baa."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Blossom ignores the fact that Sheep looked upset.

Meanwhile, Weasel and Lazlo are working together. Weasel decided, apparently, to go along with Lazlo's idea of both of them dressing up like Bean Scouts and saluting towards the camera. Weasel, without trying to hurt Lazlo's feelings, decides to suggest a different idea.

"Um, Lazlo, are you sure a Bean Scout uniform would suit me well?"

"Of course! Bean Scout uniforms suit everyone perfectly, big or small!"

"Wouldn't you think that it would be weird for a non-bean scout to wear a bean scout uniform?"

"That does make sense. Wait, I have another idea! I came up with this for a horror movie after Slinkman gave me the patch for Artistic Vision." Lazlo tells Weasel his idea, and Weasel sighs in disappointment. Courage goes over to them.

"Hey, guys, can I join your group? Everyone else is already taken!" Weasel nods, and tells Courage Lazlo's idea. Courage is upset. "Are you serious, we all get blown up?"

"Not for real! We're just going to be wearing space suits in a cardboard rocket being ambushed by asteroids, then, our helmets crack, and thanks to the lack of oxygen, we all implode and our guts go everywhere! I'd watch a show with that theme song!" Weasel and Courage look at each other nervously, and then reluctantly agree.

Dexter joins Gumball and Darwin, who are both dancing their victory dance from "The Laziest."

"I think this dance is only for two people," Dexter says.

"I know," Gumball says, "so you can just stand in the background and pretending to wave to your parents or something. I don't know. Just Chris ran out of cameras so you're basically stuck with us. And, Darwin, action!"

"Rolling…now!" Darwin says, and they start to do the dance while Dexter looks very annoyed in the back. "Alright, that was great! Take two, and…"

"Wait a minute!" says a frustrated Dexter. "How many takes are we doing?"

"About 300! We want to make it perfect!"

"Urgh! Fine, just roll the stupid camera!" After about 296 takes, they stop.

"I think that's about 300, Gumball, now let's watch them all!" Darwin notices something wrong. "Um, Gumball, Dexter, I think I left the lens cap on!" Dexter slaps his own head, then Darwin's, and then Gumball's.

"You idiots! Darwin, take off that lens cap! We're only doing one take, because I don't think I can watch you stupid people dance for much longer! Action!"

Grim, Billy, and Mandy are arguing over what to do. "I say we do a little 3 second skit where I kill you both!" Grim says, laughing maniacally.

"No, skeleton face, we're doing a skit about me beating you both into the ground!" Mandy says. Billy retorts.

"I say I pick my nose in front of the camera!"

"Wait," Grim says, "I have a solution to this. How about I 'kill' Billy who's picking his nose, while you beat him into the ground at the same time!"

Mandy agrees. "Good work, Grim, but just know that I'm in charge!"

"Deal!"

"Wait," Billy says, "am I actually going to be killed?" Grim points his scythe at Billy.

"Yes, but, due to that law that I have to be your friends, I have to bring you back to life. But Mandy is perfectly allowed to kill you, so I wouldn't mind if that happened." Mandy starts rolling the camera, and Billy starts picking his nose.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy are standing behind a stand that says "Lemonade. 50 Cents." They plan on doing that for less than a second.

"Eddy, this is little skit is lacking vision and creativity," Edd says. Eddy shuts him up with duct tape.

"Relax, will ya Sockhead? It's just a theme song!" Eddy says.

"I forgot my underwear, guys!" Ed says, scratching his pants, and Edd and Eddy back up slowly.

Everyone is now standing at the docks, looking at a TV Chris has set up.

"OK," Chris starts, "you have given the producers each of your videos to mix into a theme song. Some of the scenes were boring and uninteresting, while some were just… out there. OK, let's roll the theme song!" Chris plays the "I Wanna Be Famous" theme song.

**Theme Song:**

The usual scene of the camera panning up the cliff is scene, then it cuts to the Powerpuff Girls racing, and Sheep trying to keep up. It then cuts to the scene with Edd and Eddy backing away from Ed. It then cuts to Chicken wearing armor, "attracting" a bunch of cardboard women. Cow, randomly after 2 seconds, starts beating them up, and Chicken trying to get her to stop, but then she beats him up too by mistake. Baboon is then doing his victory dance, and then slams into the camera. It is now Grim zapping a nose-picking Billy with his scythe after Mandy brutally beats him up. Dexter is then in the background with an annoyed expression from Gumball and Darwin's dancing. Samurai Jack, Finn, and Jake are "fighting each other" and they faint from each other's awesomeness. Then, the music randomly stops, and is replaced with techno-pop music. It is showing Weasel, Courage, and Lazlo with a crudely drawn space background getting hit by a paper Mache asteroid. They then crash land into a different asteroid, and all of a sudden, the three throw tomato sauce and uncooked sausage at the camera. And, Lazlo's "creative vision" is shown at the end when he writes on the camera in tomato sauce "The End?" and horror music is now being played at the end.

**End**

Everyone was gazing in awe at the last part of the theme song. The three who shot it feel awkward, until everyone starts cheering.

"That was… the best theme song in Total Drama history!" Chris says, clapping for Courage, Weasel, and Lazlo. "Now the very special reward you won is…." The three are listening in anticipation. "Nothing! That's what's so special about it!"

"What, my awesome artistic vision that Slinkman said I had back at camp was used for nothing!" Lazlo says in an upset tone.

"Yeah, we just really needed a theme song. That scene at the end was awesomely disturbing! Good job! Now, to announce the already decided teams!"

"Wait," Weasel starts, "who came in last?"

"Who do you think?" Everyone stares at I.R. Baboon.

"I are confused."

"Anyway, when I call your name, sand over by the number 1. Blossom, Bubbles, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Jake, Ed, Eddy, Grim, and Billy." The eleven stand over to the number one. "Now, Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, and Mandy, go stand by the number 2. Team 1, you will now be called the Dangerous Deer!" The Dangerous Deer cheer, as a green symbol with a deer on it floats over their heads, thanks to editing. "And Team 2, you will now be dubbed the Vicious Seagulls!" The Vicious Seagulls cheer and a red symbol with a seagull on it shows up. "Now, as usual, confessionals will be held in the outhouse. I need one person from each team to come up and roll a die. The person with the highest number wins an advantage for their team in the first elimination challenge. By random, the two representatives of the teams are Blossom for the Dangerous Deer, and Baboon for the Vicious Seagulls!" The Seagulls sigh at the thought that their most unlucky member will be choosing their fate in the next challenge.

Baboon goes up confidently, and, of course, rolls a 1. Blossom goes up and rolls a 6.

"Alright, the Dangerous Deer get a key for the next challenge, and the Vicious Seagulls get nothing!" The Seagulls sigh. Chris then signs off the show. "How will the Vicious Seagulls do in the next challenge? What other skills did Slinkman tell Lazlo he supposedly had? And who will survive the first elimination challenge? Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

**Poll (if you are interested): Which team do you think will lose and who do you think is going home first in the next chapter? This doesn't change the elimination order, though, as it has already been decided. In the comments section, answer if you want to who you think will go home and which team will lose. I'll post the results on the beginning of the next chapter. I'm going to do this poll thing for as long as people are doing them. Thanks for reading and hopefully expect another chapter soon. **

**Dangerous Deer – **Blossom, Bubbles, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Jake, Ed, Eddy, Grim, Billy

**Vicious Seagulls – **Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy


	2. You Are Not Welcome to the Island

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 2-**

"**You are Not Welcome to the Island"**

**Poll Results – **

Dangerous Deer will lose – 0

Vicious Seagulls will lose – 3

**Who will be eliminated? Results **–

I.R. Baboon – 3

Mordecai and Rigby start walking onto the docks, ready to open. "I'm Mordecai, and that's Rigby and we're here to open the show."

"Last time," Rigby says, "on Total Drama Cartoon Network, these famous Cartoon Network stars got to know each other better as they arrived at Camp Wawanakwa."

"Their first challenge was to work together to complete a theme song that Chef Hatchet was too lazy to complete. All of us now know that Lazlo has a strange taste for the arts, as he led his little group of himself, Weasel, and Courage to victory."

"Of course, Chris decided to be a giant jerk and not give the winners anything. But, he did announce the new teams. The Dangerous Deer, which consists of Ed, Eddy, Samurai Jack, Cow, Chicken, Grim, Billy, Blossom, Bubbles, um, uh, who else was that… oh yeah, Courage and Jake."

"Nice job, dude, you forgot the teams already. And, the Vicious Seagulls are Double D, Dexter, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Buttercup, Lazlo, Gumball, Darwin, Finn, and Mandy. Thanks to a roll of a die, the Dangerous Deer won the advantage for the first challenge, a key. What advantages will the key bring the Dangerous Deer? And, will Baboon's luck ever change?"

"We all know that won't happen. In fact, we all call him Bad Luck Schmuck when he's not looking."

"Good point Rigby, so the answer to that last question is no. But, what will happen to the contestants after today's challenge? Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris and Chef show up.

"You two rookies better know not to insult me, Chef Hatchet!" Chef says, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, and only Chef calls me a jerk, not two slacker wannabes!" Mordecai and Rigby jump in the lake from fear, and Chris and Chef start laughing their guts out. "Best, newbie prank ever, Chef! Hi-five!"

"I'm good, McLean."

"OK, cue the completely awesome theme song the contestants made from the last episode! Hit it!"

**Confessional:**

**I.M. Weasel: **Being on the same team of Baboon is very unfortunate. In fact I had to deal with 5 seasons worth of him! Seriously, I considered getting him some help, but he was all like "I are better!" or, one of my favorites, "I are in the restroom stall, not Weasel!" Okay, I made that one up for my fans. They like to see Baboon's stupid quotes, and I decided to make one up on my own!

**Blossom: **I'm not sure whether I should be having a crush on Darwin or not. He's cute, but he's way too old for me! I guess I can just cheer him on from the sidelines, being on different teams and stuff.

**Darwin: **I don't see why Gumball is fine with girls chasing him! It's so icky and gross. It's like Dad when he ate both of those jalapeño burritos right after he ate a giant bowl of prunes! I still can't get that memory out of my head!

**Edd: **Yeah, um, Eddy said that he would pay me a nickel if I got into the confession stall fourth. I don't know what he… (he is interrupted by the toilet exploding in his face). Oh my! (Eddy and Ed walk in laughing, only to also be sprayed)

**End Confessional **

Chris blows a blow horn, although no sound comes out. He shakes it, and soda sprays at him. Mordecai and Rigby jump out of the bushes laughing.

"That's right Chris! You can't get away with pranking Rigbone and Mordecool! Ooooooooooh!" Rigby says, only for Chef to spray both of the slackers with glue. He then drops feathers on them.

"That's what you get for trying a retaliation prank. P.S.- It didn't work, chickens!" Chris and Chef laugh.

"This isn't over, Chris!"

"I think it is! Chef, pass me my real blow horn." Chef gives Chris a working blow horn and he blows it. All of the contestants get back from chatting and having a conversation with each other. "Good afternoon, campers! I'm sure you're excited to learn that there is another challenge today!" Everyone starts to complain. "Hey, do you want to win your own spin-off series or what?" Everyone becomes silent. "OK, so the key that the Dangerous Deer won is a key to a rusty and old boat. Behind the rusty and old boat is a fragile plank of wood. 5 of your team members will stay in the boat and drive, while the other six have to hang on the back and ride through rigorous obstacles. You have to take your boat all the way around the island until the finish line. But, if your team runs out of members riding on the back, then your team faces elimination. Vicious Seagulls, since you don't have a key, you'll have to pick the lock somehow. You'll have 20 minutes to prepare your strategies. Oh, and no rules!" Chris leaves with Chef, followed by their two "chickens."

The Dangerous Deer immediately get into a huddle, while the Vicious Seagulls are arguing.

"I suggest we…" Edd is interrupted by Dexter.

"Look Double Idiot, if we don't follow my plan we'll lose, thanks to I.R. Stupid over here!"

"I are sorry!"

"OK, so here's my plan…" Dexter is also interrupted.

"Look," Mandy starts, "we're competing my way and my way only! No one back talks me, no one sasses me, and no one look at me with joy! While all you losers are on my team, you don't get to be happy!" Everyone looks frightened, except for Gumball.

"Gumball! Cower in fear before it's too late, dude!" Darwin warns him.

"No!" Everyone is shocked. "I'm not spending eight weeks of my life under the control of that she-witch!" Mandy twitches her eye, and then strangles him. Lazlo and Buttercup get in between them.

"Hey, cut it out! The only way we even have a possibility of winning this challenge is if we work together!" Buttercup says. However, now more commotions are arising, like "Listen to Mandy!" or "You are your own person, stand up for your beliefs!" or "I are hungry!"

Meanwhile, the Dangerous Deer seem to be getting along.

"Alright, here's the deal. We need our strongest players on the plank of wood," Blossom starts.

"And the 5 weakest to drive," Bubbles says.

"So, Lumpy, Cow, Grim… hey, where are Cow and Grim?" Eddy says.

Over in the woods, Cow and Grim are speaking to each other. Cow decides to go first. "Um, Mister Grim Reaper, sir, why are we meeting in the woods? Wait, does this mean that my time is up?" Cow starts crying, but Grim shuts her mouth with his bony hands.

"Look, I'm saying that we are one of the few really tall people in this competition. So, I'm thinking about having a Tall People Alliance, the TPA for short. We will dominate the competition thanks to our height and menacing abilities!"

"I don't know, Grim, I can't keep a secret that well!"

"Well, if you want to get into the final three, then…"

"Wait, final three, what about final two?"

"Oh yeah, I'm been looking for a third member. I believe Samurai Jack will do. Of course, this isn't the time, now, and we'll get him in a few days. Just remember, I am your friend. Now let's get back before anyone thinks we're being suspicious!" Cow and Grim hi-five each other and leave.

"Hello," Grim starts, "we're back!"

"What were you two doing?" asks Bubbles.

"Yeah, um, we had to take a whiz, at the same time, so we decided to start up a conversation."

"But aren't you a skeleton?"

"Just because I'm a skeleton doesn't mean that…"

"Alright, we don't care. Just know that our strategy is to have Ed, Cow, you, me, Samurai Jack, and Jake on the back, while Courage, Eddy, Billy, Chicken, and Bubbles drive." Blossom gives her plan and everyone cheers. "We will win the challenge, because we are the Dangerous Deer!"

Lots of cheers and hi-fives are heard Meanwhile, Buttercup, Gumball, Lazlo, Darwin, and Weasel are against Mandy, while the rest are with her.

"She's going to dispose of you all, and she'll end up winning that TV show!" Buttercup says.

"Baa."

"What?"

"Baa."

"Are you saying we should all just get along?"

"Baa."

"I think that sheep's got a point!" Lazlo says. "Let's win this thing!"

The 11 misfits start to get along with each other. Unknown to everyone, Sheep was actually saying "Hey, there's a patch of grass over there. Can I go eat the grass? Now?"

**Confessional**

**Sheep: **Baa (Subtitles: I didn't mean to do that). Baa (I just wanted grass). He looks upset now.

**Gumball: **Mandy, she has some issues. I get bullied all the time in Elmore, and I'd rather spend my summer vacation avoiding the bullies than getting to a new one.

**Billy: **Our challenge is as good as the TPA!

**Grim: **Did I just hear Billy knows of the TPA? This is not good, mon, he's too short!

**End Confessional**

"Alright, campers! It's time for the challenge!" Chris says. The Dangerous Deer load on to their green boat. The Vicious Seagulls have more trouble.

"Wait, we never decided who was going where!" Weasel says. Mandy interjects.

"See, if you guys would just let me lead the challenge, we wouldn't have this problem. Lazlo, Baboon, Double Dweeb, Sheep, and Dexter, you guys are up front but are responsible for starting the thing. As for the rest of us, we hand on. And if you give up, your ripe for the picking at elimination! Understood!"

"Alright, Captain Mandy! Hahahaha," Finn laughs innocently. "Hey Jake, be prepared to be terminated!"

"Oh yeah?" Jake says.

"Both of you shut up!" Mandy says, crossing her arms.

"On your marks!" Chris starts. "Get set! Go! Go! Go!" Chris blows his blow horn but whipped cream comes out of it. "Mordecai, Rigby, I need you guys over here for a second!" He has a hammer behind his back.

The Dangerous Deer are off, speeding across the water. The Vicious Seagulls, however, are having trouble trying to start the machine.

"Does anyone have anything thin that could fit into a key hole, because that would be greatly appreciated," Weasel says.

"I'm building something right now, this shouldn't take long," Dexter says.

"May I be of assistance?" Edd asks.

"No Sock-headed boy, you cannot!"

"Okay."

"This are taking too long! I.R.'s got a better plan!" I.R. Baboon punches the dashboard and opens up a few wires. He rips them apart.

Mandy chokes Baboon. "What is your problem, now we'll have to push the boat!"

"No! It's not fair!" I.R. clumps the wires together, and the boat starts moving slowly. "What just happened?"

"You accidentally hotwired a boat. That's cool. I'm going to get on the back, and just don't touch anything, you baboon. We're fine without you screwing anything up!" Mandy gets on the back. The Dangerous Deer, though, are still ahead and they encounter their first obstacle – a giant ramp.

"Um, big brother, what should I do? I can't hang onto this raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamp!" Cow falls off.

"Eh, she was expendable," Chicken says. "Come on to victory!"

"Must…resist…hugging…the…chicken!" Ed tells himself, and Eddy looks back at him.

"Look Lumpy, you can't mess up this challenge because of that Chicken!"

"Ed is upset Eddy!" Ed accidentally whacks his arm in Grim's face, and he falls.

"Uh, hello, guys, there's shark infested water up ahead!" Courage says, but no one listens to him as the boat is extremely loud. "Guys!"

Meanwhile, the Vicious Seagulls are doing well, only because the boat is going so slow.

"Uh, do you think this boat can go any faster?" Gumball asks. When they get to the ramp, they aren't fast enough to actually go up it.

"Wait, he said that there are no rules, so, why don't we go around the ramp?" Lazlo asks. The team does this, and they are encountering the second obstacle, the shark pit.

The Dangerous Deer are having trouble with the sharks thanks to the communication flaws. "Go left!" and "There's a shark here!" are being heard. The Vicious Seagulls, though, are doing well since they can actually talk to each other.

"Baa!"

"Go left. Now go right. Go straight, no sight of sharks here," says Darwin from the back. However, they encounter a giant shark. Darwin decides to talk to it. "Glub glub glub glub, glub glub glub glub glub!" After hearing this, the shark leaves.

"What did you say to him?" Gumball asks.

"A knock knock joke."

"Oh."

Soon, the Seagulls are ahead, until their boat slams into a rock, and the drivers are sinking, thanks I.R.'s "driving skills."

"I are sorry!" He gets glares from his teammates, and everyone has fallen off the plank, but Darwin is still holding onto it from underneath.

Ed is excited. "Hey guys, we won!" He then pushes everyone off including himself into the water.

"Why did you do that?" Samurai Jack asks with a glare.

"What? We won!"

"No we didn't Ed! Thanks to you we lost!" Jake says.

"And that is correct!" Chris shows up in a helicopter. "The Vicious Seagulls won because Darwin was still technically on the platform. Ed, you screwed everything up, dude! Dangerous Deer, see you at elimination. Vicious Seagulls, your rewards are hand crafted chocolate bars made all the way from the best chocolate makers in CN City." The Vicious Seagulls cheer, except Mandy, who punches Baboon in the face.

"The only reason we won was because of that fish guy. No thanks for your 'help' Baboon," Mandy says.

"I are welcome!" Baboon says, not getting the sarcasm.

After the challenge, all of the Seagulls are enjoying their chocolate bars, while the Deer are glum, and half of them are glaring at Ed.

"Thanks to you Chicken-obsessed freak we lost the challenge!" Chicken says, still upset with Ed.

"Hey guys, look what I can do with my nose!" Billy says, but everyone ignores him.

Grim is now talking to Blossom and Bubbles. "Hello, Blossom, Bubbles, is it; I have a preposition for you. Tell all of our teammates this, too." Grim whispers in their ear.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

The Dangerous Deer are sitting on the stumps, and Chris has 10 marshmallows, but there are eleven contestants. "You guys were doing awesome. Thanks to your advantage, you were in the lead and you had the fastest boat. Unfortunately, thanks to someone on your team, you're facing elimination now. The first marshmallow this season goes to…. Courage."

"Yay!" He says back.

"Bubbles."

"Thank you."

"Cow."

"Oh boy!"

"Chicken,"

"I knew it."

"Samurai Jack,"

"I am humbled from this gift."

"The one and only Grim Reaper,"

"Yes!"

"Jake the dog,"

"Yep, getting this was as easy as child birth!"

"OK, sure, whatever. The 9th marshmallow goes to… Blossom!"

"Thanks, Chris."

"Ed, you really messed up big time. Not only has you chicken obsession starting to affect the team, but also your stupidity is as well. Billy, you didn't do anything, but you still got some votes. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ed!"

"Huh? What? How did I get eliminated first?" Billy asks.

**Confessional**

**Grim – **I convinced Blossom and Bubbles to help the TPA dispose of Billy. Of course I didn't tell them of the alliance, that would just be stupid. Seriously, he knows too much already, and that's saying something. Ha ha ha ha. I told everyone that he was too stupid to help complete the challenges, while Ed, even though stupid, is very strong and helpful. It was almost too easy. Also, Billy always gets on my nerves, I'd hate for him to be in the competition any longer.

**Billy – **Wait, TPA stood for Tall People Alliance? I thought it stood for Tiny Peanut Astronauts. Oh well.

**End Confessional**

"Billy, since you were the first eliminated, you get a choice. You could either stay on the island as an intern, or you could take the Submarine of Shame, driven by General Skarr. Your choice," Chris says.

"Ooh, that's easy! I want to stay on the island and be with Grim for the rest of the competition!" Grim's jaw drops.

"!"

"Well, that wraps up the second episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network! Will Grim and Cow's Tall People Alliance prevail? Who will be the first to get in the Submarine of Shame? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

**Poll: Thanks for responding to the last one, and now here comes the second one. What do you think of the Tall People Alliance? Put yes if you like it, and no if you don't. **

**Notes – Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that this was one of those throwaway challenges. Please can you give me feedback on how the story is, and any suggestions for future chapters? Thanks for reading. **

**Who voted for whom –**

Grim: **Billy**

Billy: **Ed**

Chicken: **Ed**

Samurai Jack: **Ed**

Jake: **Ed**

Cow: **Billy**

Ed: **Billy**

Eddy: **Billy**

Courage: **Billy**

Blossom: **Billy**

Bubbles: **Billy**

**Who's Left **-

**Dangerous Deer** – Blossom, Bubbles, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Jake, Ed, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls** – Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy


	3. B B B Bad to the Hambone

**Total Drama Cartoon Network **

**Episode 3-**

"**B-B-B-Bad to the Hambone" **

**One person approves of the Tall People Alliance **

Chris, as usual, is standing on the docks, ready to introduce the next episode. "Hello, Cartoon Network fans!" Chris says, referencing to the fake fans that I made up for this Fanfiction, not the real ones. "This is a special episode. You guys wanted to see Mordecai and Rigby come up with a challenge, and you got it! Anyway, last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the teams set out to complete the first elimination challenge of the season. Thanks to Ed's stupidity and love of chickens, the Dangerous Deer lost the challenge. But, in the end, Billy was given the boot after Grim suspected that he was suspicious of his new Tall People Alliance. However, much to Grim's dismay, Billy is staying as an intern. Who will win today's challenge, and who will be going home tonight? This is Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" The theme song is played.

In the mess hall, the remaining 21 are trying to enjoy their breakfast, but they cannot. It's Chef's cooking; of course no one would be able to enjoy it. Edd picks up a "tomato."

"Um, is this edible?" Edd asks.

"Why don't you eat it and find out?" Chef Hatchet asks, grinning evilly.

"This crud is not fit for a boy genius!" Dexter yells.

"No, this isn't crud! We had crud yesterday, genius!" Almost everyone throws up at the sound of Chef's last sentence.

"Hey, Sockhead, um, remember when we needed to mail that letter home, together?" says Eddy nervously. Edd shoots up, and goes to Eddy.

"Yes, I do. Let's go now and get it over with. Heheh." Edd laughs nervously, and Eddy and him leave the mess hall suspiciously.

"I wonder what their problem is," Courage says.

"Hey, Finn. Since our team is going to cream you guys in today's challenge, I want to say goodbye just in case," Jake says.

"Dude, you guys aren't winning. So, maybe I should say bye to you!" Finn replies.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Mandy is walking by. "Shut up you dorks. Finn, over here, I'm calling a team meeting."

"Actually, man, I'd rather be eliminated than stay on a team with her," Finn says, pointing to Mandy.

"Sucks to be you, dude." Finn leaves.

**Confessional –**

**Jake: **You know, I'm going to make sure that Mandy gets eliminated tonight! I'm going to lead our team and try extra hard for Finn's sake! Holmies have to stick together!

**Sheep – **(Sheep is eating one of Chef's "specials") Baa baa baa baa. (Subtitles: This tastes worse than the crud yesterday.) (He is about to throw up, but the camera fuzzes up).

**End Confessional **

"Alright, team, so we know what to do. Pussycat, you and I.R. Baboon stay in the shadows as you two are obviously the least useful members on our team," Mandy starts, but Gumball interrupts.

"I'm not useless! I can help! Man, those things Grim said about you behind your back are true."

"Oh really, what did he say?"

"Well, he said…" Gumball says a lot of rude insults.

"Thanks for the info, pussy. Later today I'm going to have a talk with Grim."

Blossom sneaks behind Darwin during the meeting. "Hey, Darwin. What are you doing?" she asks innocently.

"Oh, just listening to Mandy dictate and control our entire lives, but hey, if I win, I can thank her!"

**Confessional –**

**Blossom: **Darwin is sweet! He would even thank an evil and maniacal little girl for controlling his life! See, now that's what makes me a good leader. I find all the nice people and become friends with them!

**Buttercup: **Man, Blossom having a crush on fish-guts is interesting. Being sisters and all, I hope she realizes that developing a soft spot will lead to her downfall.

**Lazlo: **(singing) (Samurai Jack walks in)

**Samurai Jack: **Excuse me, what are you doing?

**Lazlo:** I need a place to spontaneously sing. At Camp Kidney, I did it at the bottom of Leaky Lake. Where's your place?

**Samurai Jack:** I don't think I have one…

**Lazlo:** That's awful! Here, let me take you to the forest, I'm sure there are plenty of places there!

**Samurai Jack:** No thank you, I'm good… (Lazlo yanks Jack out of the confessional)

**End Confessional**

Ed is confused. "Hey, has anyone seen samurai guy or monkey boy around here? Ooh! Hug the chicken!" Chicken tries to run, but Ed catches him. "Hug the chicken, hug the chicken!"

"Let go of me you smelly doof!" Chicken kicks Ed in between the legs and gets out. "Seriously, show some respect, will you?"

Randomly, Mordecai and Rigby spin in. "R-huh-ringtone pick up yo phone! R-huh-ringtone pick up yo phone! R-huh-ringtone pick up your phone! Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding buh-bee-bee-boop! Oooooooooooooooooh!"

After singing their trademark ringtone, some of the campers clap.

"That song is one we came up off the top of our heads, so you dudes get to improvise a song for us. Best team to sing the best song gets an advantage in the second challenge," Mordecai says, and Rigby continues.

"Yeah-uh they do! And to help you guys train your vocal cords, we're bringing back 2 of the original Total Drama contestants to help you. Since the Dangerous Deer have fewer members, they get the advantage. They get to work with Noah!"

Grim is bothered. "How is that even an advantage? He's not even that good of a singer!"

"Fine, would it be better if you knew that the other team had to deal with Courtney for 10 minutes."

The Dangerous Deer cheer, and the Vicious Seagulls sigh, even though Courtney is a great singer.

"Okay," Mordecai says, "10 minutes to warm up! If you start planning lyrics, then your automatically disqualified. Courtney, Noah, come on in here."

Courtney and Noah walk in. Courtney is crossing her arms in frustration, while Noah is too busy reading his book.

"Go!"

"So, Noah, what should we do first?" asks Cow, even though he's not paying attention.

"I don't know, start singing, or whatever," Noah says.

"Okay, ahem, do re mi fa…" Chicken closes Cow's mouth.

"Not right now sis. Hey, where's samurai guy?"

In the woods, Lazlo is dragging Samurai Jack to some random place. "Come on, Jack, I remember finding this awesome rock out here. It's pretty cool."

"Um, thank you, but I believe that we should be getting back to our respectful teams now."

"Relax, it won't matter, oh, here's the rock!" Lazlo points to a rock that sunshine is lighting on. It's perfectly round, and perfect flowers are growing around it. "Now that's a neat rock! Here, I'm going to start the song!"

"Um, actually, do we have to sing?"

"That's why we came out here, isn't it? Okay, ahem."

_Lazlo: Oh, Samurai Jack I think your cool, you have a cool sword and it makes me look like a fool!_

Jack: Um, Lazlo, I'm good…

_Lazlo: Just listen and watch all of nature! Don't you just see smiles! _

Jack: Actually, I…

_Lazlo: Come on, Samurai Jack! Slicing robots can't be your o-only strength. You have a heart full of gold, but you've never expressed it yet!_

Jack: We should be getting back!

Lazlo: Not until you sing!

_Jack: Alright Lazlo, I'll play your little game. I just don't like, um, singing._

_Lazlo: Come on, you can do better than that! _

_Jack: I just really can't, I'm not that great with…is there a rabbit biting my leeeeeeg? _

In fact, there was a rabbit biting his leg, and a turtle munching on Lazlo's arms.

"Wow, Jack, I didn't know your singing was so horrible that it attracted attacking animals! That is so cool! You have to teach me!"

"I cannot, I believe we have other problems." A bunch of angry animals circle Lazlo and Samurai Jack, and they don't look too nice.

Back at the campsite, the teams were ready, if you can call it that. Courtney was too busy on her PDA to help, and Noah didn't even look up from his book.

"OK," Chris says, "Dangerous Deer, you're up! I want to see you win out there!"

_Ed: I am Ed!_

_Eddy: I nickname him, uh, lumpy! _

_Jake: His name is Eddy, and my name is Jake!_

_Bubbles: We are friends with each other!_

_Chicken: Yeah, sure whatever. Chicken hugger's giving me a hard time here!_

_Cow: Oh big brother we're in the top 21! _

_Chicken: Seriously sis, I think I'm gonna hurl!_

_Blossom: I hope someone thinks that I'm a very special girl._

_Courage: I'm not a good singer, seriously! Go back and watch those reruns of CCF_

_Grim: With that attitude you definitely won't be the last one left_

_Courage: The Grim Reaper, he's threatening me!_

_Ed: I am still Ed! _

_Jake: I can grow large._

_All: And together…we will wiiiiiiiin! Yeah! _

"Impressive. I give you 8.5 out of 10. Next up, the Vicious Seagulls. Sing me what you got!"

_Mandy: Uh…_

_Gumball: Uh…_

_Darwin: Ooh I know! I'm pretending I'm in a show!_

_Mandy: Shut it you fish head_

_Gumball: I don't like your tone_

_Buttercup: Come on guys, leave the argument alone!_

_All: Because we need to win the challenge!_

_Finn: I'd rather be messing with my sword right now_

_Baboon: I are not a good singer_

_Weasel: We all know that, and that your red bottom is fat!_

_All: We need to win the challenge!_

_Dexter: Double Dweeb, my competition, shake my hand and let's become friends!_

_Edd: Yikes! Your hand had electrocution trace! Luckily, I have the perfect remedy_

_Dexter: Just give up hat boy. You are stupid, and whiny, and stupid! _

Edd stops singing. "Well, that's hurtful, isn't it?"

Chris stops the performance. "Since you guys failed to complete your number, the Dangerous Deer win the first part of the challenge!" The Dangerous Deer cheer, while the rest of the Seagulls glare at Edd and Dexter. "Dangerous Deer, as your reward, you get a laptop filled with special sound effects, including some songs like 'Livin' on a Prayer,' 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun,' and, my favorite, the 'Campfire Song Song.' It also has exploding effects, a recording stereo, multiple disks for information, dual walkie talkie system, and internet access. Vicious Seagulls, once again you get nothing!"

"Hey, guys, I need to talk to Double D. He, uh, owes me a quarter. I'll be back!" Eddy says nervously and he walks over to Edd. "Hey, Double D, remember that quarter you owe me." Eddy winks.

"Oh yes, I do need to do that," Edd says nervously, and runs off with Eddy.

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **Hmm, Double D and Eddy seem to be doing something suspicious. I'm not going to get to the bottom of it, though, since then I'll have a target on my back from Eddy. I can let someone else do the job.

**End Confessional **

"Now, each team has to come up with an awesome, and remember, this is was Mordecai and Rigby's idea, hamboning routine for a hamboning competition!" Chris is getting blank stares from everyone. "Yep, Dangerous Deer, you get all of the information and recording you guys want to make the perfect routine. Vicious Seagulls, you have to come up with something yourselves."

Edd and Eddy come back. "Okay," Chris starts again, "now where is Samurai Jack and/or Lazlo?"

Back in the woods, Lazlo and Samurai Jack are running for their lives. "Who knew that my downfall would be a few dangerous bunnies," Samurai Jack says. Lazlo is screaming.

"Run for your lives! We're all going to die! Help me!" Lazlo jumps into Samurai Jack's arms, and Jack runs into a tree, knocking both of them out.

At the teams, no one knows. "Eh, it doesn't matter I guess. Get to work!" Chris says, and the teams are off to work. Jake immediately comes up with an idea.

"Hey, guys, I have a plan! How about I grow 50 times my size to make the loudest noise possible! You guys stay behind me, and do even beats. We can add the explosions every few seconds. What do you think?"

Everyone nods. The Vicious Seagulls watch in awe as Jake is demonstrating his plan. "Man, he's good!" says Darwin.

"Yeah, guys, Jake sometimes practices hamboning when no one's looking, or at least he thinks no one's looking. And, we're pretty much dead now that we have no plan or anything!" Finn sighs and sits on a tree stump, then gets off of it. "Oh, sorry, stump."

"Man, I am surrounded by idiots. Finn, we're not in the Land of Ooo anymore. Stumps aren't alive! Get your head straight!" Mandy says.

"I'm trying to, guys. But my best bro is on the other team! I can't cream his crop, or whatever people say outside of Ooo. I've lived there my whole life! I can't just randomly come to some place in Canada!"

"Snap out of it! We have a challenge to try to win! Come on! Like I said earlier, cat and baboon, you guys stand in the back and try to do barely anything. Buttercup… hey, where's Buttercup?"

Buttercup is sneaking in on the Dangerous Deer. She sees them looking up the "Best Hambone Routine in History." Unfortunately, Grim catches her.

"Hey guys, I captured the enemy! Mwa hahahaha!" Grim says. His teammates come over and see that he has trapped Buttercup in a magic grid thanks to his scythe.

"You guys are taking this too seriously!" Buttercup says, trying to get out.

"Well, by Underworld law, if you are caught sneaking up on the enemy illegally, you have to help sabotage your own allies or face a horrible curse!"

Everyone gasps.

**Confessional – **

**Grim: **That law doesn't exist, of course. I just wanted to see the other team lose! Hmm, I hope Chris thinks of me as the villain this season! That would be pretty cool if I could tell that to my friends down under.

**Chris: **Eh, he has some potential. We'll see.

**Cow: **Yes, Grim told me he was lying. In fact, if he trusts me this much, then I think I made a new friend! The Grim Reaper! Oh, my big brother will be so excited!

**Chicken: **(Ed is hugging him) Get off of me!

**Ed: **But you are a chicken and I love chickens!

**End Confessional**

"OK, let's go over this again. Slap slap, on the legs. Now, this is important, three slaps on the arm. That doesn't just give the routine originality every time, but it strikes a sense of care. Does everyone have that?" Weasel instructs everyone. Everyone, left that is, nods, except Baboon.

"I are confused! Do you want I.R. to slap his…"

"No, I do not! In fact, no one does! Put some pants on, man!"

"Why don't you put pants on then, Weasel!"

"OK, that's it, do you want to take this outside?"

"We is already outside!"

"Oh, so now you finally use the word 'is.' Gee, how long did that take you? 20 years?"

"I are insulted!"

"Stop!" Buttercup interjects, attempting to sabotage them. "Weasel, we all know you're superior, and so is Mandy! Baboon, Gumball, and all the rest of you losers should be fighting with each other to get a good title, because that's the only way you're going to win."

Some of her team starts arguing, much to her enjoyment. She goes back to Grim. "Hey, Grim, am I finally free of your stupid deal?"

"Almost done. I have one more thing for you to do."

"What?"

"Take one of our sound effects."

"Why?"

"Because, then your team will be disqualified for theft, and, if you want, I can tell everyone that Mandy did it out of desperation."

"Ugh. Fine. Give me a tape." Grim hands Buttercup a tape, and she leaves.

"Hey, guys!" Buttercup says, back with her team, "Look what I found on the ground! I guess someone took it and put it in the bushes. But hey, we should use this for our performance!"

"But, won't we, like, get in trouble for this?" Gumball asks.

"Well, I don't know, but I think we know one certain leader who'll take a fall if we do." Everyone stares at Mandy, and agree with Buttercup. "Now let's practice some hamboning!"

Mordecai and Rigby meet up with Chris and Chef. "Hey, Chris," Mordecai starts, "I think we should bury the hatchet of that prank war from yesterday. It was juvenile and stupid. Put her there." Mordecai and Rigby hold out their hands.

"Fine, let's handshake them, Chef," Chris says. They shake Mordecai and Rigby's hands, and nothing happens. "You guys should know better not to use a joy buzzer. We have Chris McLean brand rubber, idiots. Now, you guys need to go down to the teams and judge their stupid hamboning contest that was your idea."

"Man, Rigby, I can't believe he didn't buy it!"

"Nope, we don't buy those kinds of pranks. Now go, guys go! We have a time limit, you know!" Mordecai and Rigby leave.

As Mordecai and Rigby arrive, Jake is stretched into a giant. "Ready to perform, guys."

"Alright, ready, set, go!" Rigby says. All of a sudden, "Thriller" is being played. Jake's plan is working, as his incredible sound is, almost, literally blowing their minds. "Whoa," Rigby says, "this is amaaaazing!" The song is perfect, the rhythm is perfect, and everyone is doing their part. It is really a sight to see, even if they are just slapping their arms and legs.

All is well, until Ed randomly screams, grabs his foot, and falls back on the others. He causes a domino effect, and everyone stops. Mordecai speaks up.

"That was amazing! Until the end, and since you couldn't complete your challenge, it's an incomplete, or in other words, 0 out of 10!" Mordecai and Rigby leave.

"What the heck was that, Ed?" Chicken asks, stomping his foot in frustration.

"I don't know, something just stepped on my foot and I started screaming."

Courage speaks up. "I think Jake's foot was right next to his. He must have stepped on it."

"What? I didn't step on Ed's foot! Of course, when I'm at that size, I sometimes don't feel everything. It could've happened."

**Confessional –**

**Courage: **(sweating). I hope no one finds out that I stepped on his foot! It was an accident! Also, I didn't want to blame Jake. I just couldn't come up with anything else on the spot. Oh! I feel so guilty.

**End Confessional **

"Since that was a complete fail, Mordecai, I'm not sure how the team that actually got the extreme advantage lost so horribly!" says Rigby.

"Yeah-uh they failed! Maybe the Vicious Seagulls will do better." The 10 of the Vicious Seagulls, which would be 11 if Lazlo was here, are standing in a line. Buttercup plays the tape, and it turns out to be annoying classical music. "Ugh, what is that?" Also, all of them are out of tune. Gumball and Darwin seem to be going too fast, Mandy, Finn, and Weasel are going too slow, and the rest just seem to randomly do things. The music starts skipping, and the same, high-pitched opera voice is playing. After Buttercup kicks the radio, it finally stops, and so does everyone else.

"Nice job, Double D, you went all out of rhythm!" Dexter says.

"Why do you target me?" Edd asks.

"Because…" Mordecai interrupts him.

"Wow that was really horrible. But, since you guys somewhat completed it, you get 1 out of 10." Grim comes by.

"What! You're not going to disqualify them when they stole one our effect tapes!"

"Well, that wasn't against the rules. Rigby or I never told them they couldn't steal, and by one point they are safe from immunity."

Rigby continues. "Yeah-uh they do! And, their very special prize is… a pack of free lollipops thanks to our friend Pops!"

Grim is annoyed. "But I told Buttercup that she would be cursed if she didn't sabotage her team. I lied! She should be facing elimination, not me!" Buttercup comes up and attacks Grim by first punching him in the face. "Oh man, Billy, help me! Wait, where is Billy?"

"You said I was going to be cursed forever, and you wanted me to take the fall! No one backstabs me!" Buttercup says.

Samurai Jack and Lazlo finally show up, but they are running away from a herd of animals, led by Billy who is riding a rabid beaver. They are panting, and their clothes are tattered. Chris shows up and speaks.

"Where the heck were you guys?"

"One tip, never sing in the woods of Camp Wawanakwa!" Lazlo says. Billy gets off of his beaver.

"Yeah, I was king of the jungle, huh Grim?" Billy meets a bouncing skeleton whose name is Grim. "Hey Grim, watcha doing?"

"Getting pounded by a temper filled little girl! Oh yeah, and here's another tip to everyone, don't mess with a Powerpuff mon!"

"Man this is a weird episode," Chris says, "so, Vicious Seagulls, congrats for your second win in a row. As for the Dangerous Deer, they have to face elimination.

The Dangerous Deer are talking to each other at the cabins. "Who should we vote off?" asks Courage.

"I don't know, but Lumpy's got to be safe – he didn't do anything except for being stepped on by that menace of a dog. Jake, have any defense?"

Jake sadly shakes his head.

"Bye Jake, see you sometime later!" says Cow. She and the rest of her teammates, save Jake, leave for the campfire pit.

**Confessional –**

**Jake: **I still don't get how I stepped on Ed's foot. It makes absolutely no sense. I usual watch my footsteps. Unless if the only other person standing next to Ed did it. Well, I guess it doesn't matter, now, since everyone already casted their votes. Oh well, Camp Wawankwa, you and your excuse for food won't be missed!

**End Confessional**

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Chris stares at the defeated Dangerous Deer for the second elimination ceremony in a row. "Wow, this is disappointing. How did you guys manage to lose twice in a row? Well, I don't care; let's just see what went wrong. You guys' team had an awesome plan, but it failed. What happened? Ed happened, again. But, the votes make no sense when you watch the footage again. Let's watch it, shall we? Oh, and no changing your votes afterwards, guys!"

The scene of Ed screaming is seen, and Jake's foot was right next to his, except something different happened. It turns out that Courage's foot stepped on Ed's, and then he screamed wildly, messing up the routine.

After it ends, everyone is shocked, and is gasping. Courage is trying to cower away, but gets stern glares from his team.

"Okay, now you see what I mean. First marshmallow goes to, ironically, Courage!"

Courage is about to catch it until Eddy catches it instead out of anger.

"Next one goes to Eddy!"

Eddy catches his second marshmallow. "Thanks, Chris! At least we have one trustworthy person here!"

"Grim, here's yours!"

"The Underworld will send you a thank you letter."

"Even though you missing all day, you still get a marshmallow, Samurai Jack… hey, dude, can I just call you Jack? Because saying Samurai is kind of pointless."

"Actually, Jack isn't even my real…"

"Bubbles and Blossom," both of them cheer. "and Cow and Chicken."

"Alright, sis, we made it!" Chicken says, hi-fiving his sister.

"Okay, Jake, thanks to Courage, you're on the chopping block. Ed, you also racked up some votes for screaming when Courage's tiny foot stepped on yours. On this logic, the person with the last marshmallow is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ed."

Jake doesn't even look disappointed, an Ed swallows his marshmallow whole.

Chris is curious. "Dude, you're not upset that you lost the chance of winning a spin-off series?"

"Of course not. I'm way too overpowered anyway! I'd rather leave early and not get caught up in the drama than lose respect and friendship. I hope everyone learns that lesson. Now, since I'm the first one to take the Submarine of Shame, do I get a prize or something?" Everyone hands Jake their marshmallows and say goodbye to one of their best players. "Thanks guys. And Courage, you make want to watch your back now." Jake encounters Finn, who was watching the entire ceremony.

"Dude! I can't do this contest without you!" Finn says.

"Don't worry, man, I'll take care of Beemo for you. You don't have to win, even though that would be pretty awesome."

"One last time?"

"Sure."

At the same time they yell "Adventure Time!" and Jake gets in General Skarr's submarine

"Where to, Loserburg or Failureville?" General Skarr laughs maniacally and takes Jake away.

Courage is being glared at by the other eight Dangerous Deer.

"Wh-wh-what?" Courage asks.

"You just eliminated our best player! You better prove yourself in the next challenge, or you're going home next!" Eddy yells, and the rest of Courage's angry teammates leave.

"Wow, what an exciting episode of Total Drama! Tune in next episode to see who succeeds, and who utterly fails. Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris signs off.

**Notes – Yep, Courage is in some trouble now. I never planned on having Jake go far, but for those Adventure Time fans, I decided to make this episode revolving around his small amount of his friendship with Finn. And this entire challenge was a huge throwback to Regular Show, for all of those fans as well. Thanks for reading and please review. (I also do not own "Livin' on a Player," "The Campfire Song Song," or "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." But I do own the horrible songs the characters were singing)**

**Poll: Who do you think is taking the Submarine of Shame next?**

**Votes –**

Grim: **Jake **

Chicken: **Ed **

Samurai Jack: **Jake **

Jake: **Ed **

Cow: **Jake **

Ed: **Jake **

Eddy: **Jake **

Courage: **Jake **

Blossom: **Jake **

Bubbles: **Jake **

**Who's Left –**

**Dangerous Deer – **Blossom, Bubbles, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Ed, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls – **Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy


	4. Dare Me

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 4 –**

"**Dare Me" **

**(Note – To answer Numa Numa Yeah's question, Sheep comes from an old cartoon called "Sheep in the Big City" that premiered in 2000 and was cancelled in 2002. It was really never remembered, but I think there are a few videos online if you want to see it. Oh, and there's going to be even more drama in this episode than I thought I could handle, so, it will be a good one. Please enjoy)**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, Mordecai and Rigby came up with the contestants' new form of punishment, a hamboning competition! Even with a completely distinct advantage of a sound effects kit and total internet access, and someone sabotaging the other team, the Dangerous Deer still couldn't win. Meanwhile, Lazlo and Samurai Jack were having a 'buddy' moment when they were attacked by rabid animals and Billy, who could also be classified as a rabid animal. When Courage quickly blames Jake for losing the challenge, Jake is the first one to take the Submarine of Shame. Now, Courage is going to be facing the ire of his teammates. Will he get forgiveness? Will Lazlo and Samurai Jack ever have another buddy moment? After that experience, I don't think so! And will the Dangerous Deer ever beat the Vicious Seagulls? Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris says.

Dexter is looking up something on a walkie talkie. "Hmm, that's interesting. According to my mobile computer, disguised as a walkie talkie, no one knows or cares about who Sheep is. And, apparently, Mac or Bloo was supposed to take his spot. Well, learn something new every day!" Sheep looks disappointed and bleats with a melancholy expression. "Say, Double Dweeb, uh, I mean Double D, why are you and Eddy together so much?"

Edd is sweating. "I…I…I owe him favors after he, um, saved my life at the Cul-de-sac. Yes, that's it, favors."

**Confessional –**

**Dexter:** As I have seen from Total Drama, not painting a big red target on your back is the way to go. That's why I planned on smoothly getting the answer out of him. There's only room for one genius, Double D, and that's me.

**Sheep: **Baa baa baa. (Subtitles: No one knows me, but that won't stop me!) Baa baa baa baa baa baa. (I've worked and survived in the Big City, survived little brats, and General Specific.) Baa baa baa baa! (I'm happy I'm the loner of the group. Makes me more independent!) Baa baa baa (I'd be a lot happier speaking without subtitles. Why can't the narrator voice me?"

**Narrator from "Sheep in the Big City": **I quit that job back in 2002. I'm not voicing for any TV show and I think Sheep would do fine with subtitles anyway. I'm retired. And then, suddenly, the scene switches back to the mess hall… Urgh! I did it again!

**End Confessional **

Back at the mess hall, Courage is eating in the kitchen, behind Chef Hatchet. "Cowardly dog, what are you doing here?"

Courage whimpers, and then Chef starts chasing him with a spatula. "Get out of my kitchen!"

Courage is successfully chased out, but faces disapproving glances from his remaining 8 teammates.

"Courage, why did you have to blame Jake like that? I thought we were all going to get along!" Bubbles says, and Courage is slouching back into his seat with sadness.

"Look, Courage, if you want to know, I think you're kinda cool," Blossom says reassuringly. Courage smiles, but frowns again, knowing the torment his team will give him if he messes up the challenge.

Chris comes in. "Hello, contestants, ready for another challenge?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Good! We're playing Extreme Truth or Dare!"

"Um, Chris, sir. I'm sorry, but I can't play Truth-or-Dare. After one of our class parties gone wrong, I can't get the thought out of my head! Or, the various other activities," Bubbles says.

"Well, do you have any more members that the other team doesn't have? The answer is no! Seagulls, pick two members to sit out."

They all shout "Baboon!" first.

"Who else should we have sit out?" asks Edd.

"Maybe we should have you, Sockhead!" Dexter says.

"But I am one of the most sympathetic people here. I'd be great at truth challenge, I guess."

"I could just sit out," says Darwin. Everyone agrees.

"Now that that's out of the way, we'll get started," says Chris. "Each competing member will be paired up with someone from the other team. Taking turns, each person has to get the other to either not tell the truth, or not complete a dare. The last ones remaining will compete for their team in the second part of the challenge, which is much more grueling and unforgiving. The pairings are Grim and Sheep, Chicken and Dexter, Samurai Jack and Finn, Bubbles and Buttercup, Cow and Weasel, Ed and Lazlo, Edd and Eddy, Courage and Mandy, and Blossom and Gumball. The first part is taking place in the mess hall. Grim and Sheep, you're up!"

"Baa?" Sheep starts.

Grim is confused. "Um, dare?"

"Baa baa baa."

"You want me to do what? No way, mon, I'm not doing it!"

"What is he saying?" Chris asks.

"He's daring me to let Mandy pound me for an hour. Man, and I thought I had a dark and twisted soul! I don't even have a soul!"

**Confessional –**

**Sheep: **Baa baa baa (Subtitles: I just said I dared him to drink a gallon of water.) Baa baa baa baa. (I'm so misunderstood.)

**End Confessional**

"Well, since Grim quickly denied doing either truth or dare, Sheep stays in the competition! Next up, Chicken and Dexter."

"Truth, or dare?" Chicken asks.

"Truth."

"Who do you hate in this competition?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Eh, ever since I've seen Total Drama, I've been preparing that sentence for a perfect moment like this."

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **If I say it, then all of Double D's friends will be targeting me. I should've done a dare.

**End Confessional**

"Fine, Double D! There, I hate Double D!" Some people, like Gumball and Darwin, gasp, while some, like Mandy and Weasel, just shrug. "Now you, Chicken, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I'm an open book!"

"Fine, who you hate?"

"I thought everyone knew already. I hate that Smelly, Green Jacketed Oaf named Ed! Have you ever been endlessly hugged? I don't think so! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me, sucker!"

"Fine, I dare you to cut off Chris' hair!" Chris stops him.

"Uh-uh, no one touches the hair! Chicken, you're automatically disqualified for daring someone of doing something that horrible! Dexter, you're advancing on. The next pair up is Samurai Jack and Finn."

"Truth or dare?" Finn asks.

"Dare."

"Awesome! I dare you to fight me and there can only be one winner! You also have to try your hardest, because then you'll fail."

"Alright, I'll do it for my team." Samurai Jack and Finn head out the mess hall, and everyone is watching. Finn is preparing his demon sword for battle, while Samurai Jack is simply polishing his sword.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Chris says. Samurai Jack and Finn are off, only it seems like they'll never stop. About 10 hours later, they're still at it. Almost all of the contestants are either asleep from lack of anticipation, or almost falling asleep. Chris finally decides to stop all of the slashing, metal clinging, and blinded rage between the two warriors. "That's it, stop! Thanks to the impossibly long dare, Samurai Jack and Finn, you guys are both out! Next up, if we can even stay awake, is Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Um, Chris, I told you I'm not comfortable with Truth or Dare at the moment," Bubbles says.

"Fine then, the third member of the Vicious Seagulls is advancing on. Next, Cow and Weasel are playing for a spot."

**Confessional –**

**Buttercup: **Now Chris needs to understand that he wasn't at that party. In fact, if I was as nice and innocent as her, I wouldn't even be saying the words "Truth" or "Dare." It's too horrible for me to mention, so I'm not going to.

**Grim:** (he is in the confessional with Cow). Alright, so we planned on eliminating either Blossom or Buttercup. Blossom is their leader and is a huge threat, while Buttercup is on the other team, and is probably even bigger of one.

**Cow:** You know, Grim, what about Bubbles? Mmmmmmmm, she's strong, too.

**Grim: **Yes, but she's too oblivious… wait a second, that gives me an idea. You know, I'm shocked Mandy hasn't been strategizing like this, it seems like something she'd do. (Both leave)

**Mandy: **Grim is so stupid. He's planning on booting off people from his own team. My strategy is simple – control everyone to remove any chance of someone voting me off. Then, when we're about to be at elimination, I get everyone to vote off who I want. Finally, when I make it to the merge, I'm in charge of the game. I don't just pre-plan my teammates' eliminations. Who does that? Oh right, every single inferior being here.

**End Confessional **

Cow gasps. "Weasel, I'm your biggest fan! I watch all of your episodes, I know your weakness is pie, and a few other things. So, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth?"

"Amazing! What are 3 of your most embarrassing secrets?"

"Um, well, let's see…" Baboon interrupts him.

"Oh, we are know lots about each other! He are sings Perry Katy in the shower!" Baboon says. "Oh, and he are hating being spin-off of Cow and Chicken. He says he are only known for being spin-off with Baboon."

"Cut it out!"

Cow starts crying. "I thought you liked being your own series!"

"Thanks for letting one of my fans cry, I.R.!"

"I are not done!" Baboon says. "Your final secret are you like to destroyed second biggest ball of twine after vacation with I.R.!" Weasel face palms himself, and Chris intrudes.

"Since your embarrassing secrets were revealed, I'll let it pass. Weasel, you're up."

"Fine, truth or dare, Cow?"

"Hmmmm, dare me, Weasel!" Cow says with glee.

"I dare you to say you hate my show."

Cow gasps again. "I could never do that!"

"And, that ranks zero of the Dangerous Deer moving on, and 4 of the Vicious Seagulls. Dangerous Deer, this could lead to another failure. As amusing as 3 in a row would be, this just tells everyone how much you suck at this game. Up next are Ed and Lazlo."

"Ed, truth or dare?" Lazlo asks.

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to… drink mustard, squid tentacles, and moldy hot dogs after blending them all together!"

"Okey dokey artichokey!" Ed goes into the kitchen, grabs the blender, a bottle of mustard, and two crates, one with squid tentacles and one with moldy hot dogs. He comes back and sticks everything he brought into the blender, and blends them together. After it blends perfectly, he drinks it in one quick gulp. "Truth or dare, Lazlo?"

"Um, dare."

"Hug Chicken as much as I do!"

"Ed, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I don't think hugging Chicken as much as you do is humane at all!"

"Finally, someone gets it!" Chicken says stubbornly.

"And with that, the Dangerous Deer have Ed moving on, while the Vicious Seagulls have Buttercup, Dexter, Sheep, and Weasel! Up next we have Edd and Eddy," Chris says.

"Well, after someone reassured that they hate me, I really am starting to dislike this game. Um, Chris, where's the bottle you have to spin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, at the Cul-de-sac, we play Truth or Dare by spinning a bottle."

"You're not in the Cul-de-sac anymore. Just someone ask 'Truth or Dare.' Seriously, this is a half-hour show!"

"I suppose. Truth or Dare, Eddy?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, um, not wipe your hands after, uh, touching this table." Eddy uninterestingly rubs his hands all over the table, and lifts his hands.

"There, now Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw yourself in a mud pit, sitting there for 12 hours, while everyone else on the island throws dodge balls at your face, and sit there still while a jawbreaker is right in front of your face! And you can't eat it afterwards!"

Edd starts sweating when he hears "Mud Pit" and "Dodge ball." "I can't do it!"

"Nice dare, Eddy. That's two for the Deer and 4 for the Seagulls. Gumball and Blossom, you're up."

Blossom starts. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't know, truth."

"Can you tell me what Darwin likes in a girl?"

"Um, Blossom. There are two things wrong with that. One, Darwin's a little too old for you. It's not your fault, but he's 10, and you're, I don't know, maybe 5. Also, Darwin doesn't like anything in girls, he's too scared of them. The only time he's been interested in a girl was by a complete unfortunate accident that I would not like to mention right now," Gumball responds.

"Oh, you mean when you accidentally kissed him?"

"You don't have to tell everyone that. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Slap everyone in the face more than once."

"Gumball, I'm made of everything nice. I can't just beat everyone up, that isn't evil."

"And with that, Gumball is advancing," says Chris. "Finally, Courage and Mandy!" The Dangerous Deer glare at Courage, while the Vicious Seagulls glare at Mandy.

"You know Courage, I've got to say, eliminating one of your best players was a stupid move. But, I got to say, you have some potential to be in the ranks of me. But that's potential, since no one is ever in the ranks of me. You go first."

"Uh, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…"

"Nope, I quit." Mandy is getting some curious looks from her teammates.

**Confessional –**

**Mandy: **The reason why I did that was to have Courage be in a terrible position. If he is trusted to help carry out his team in the second part of the challenge, which as Chris said was more menacing, he'd choke and get an even worse reputation with everyone. This is because if he can turn his entire team against another player by a complete mistake, he's a threat. (Gumball walks in)

**Gumball: **Hey, I heard everything about what you're planning! I'm going to tell everyone! (Mandy grabs him by the sweater).

**Mandy: **If you tell anyone about my plans, you're dead! In fact, you can help me!

**Gumball: **Fine, but can you teach me your villainous ways?

**Mandy: **Are you serious?

**Gumball:** Yeah. I'm too, well, not smart to do anything, so, to carry on your legacy of torturing people, I can do the same, just in case if you're eliminated. What do you say, Mandy? Partners? (Gumball holds out his hand)

**Mandy: **Fine, just because you don't seem like much of a target anyway. (Mandy leaves the confessional)

**Gumball: **Yep, she bought it. Maybe I am smart. Now, how do I get my way back to the Mess Hall?

**End Confessional **

"Now the advancing players are Dexter, Sheep, Weasel, Courage, Ed, Eddy, Buttercup, and Gumball. The second part of the challenge is a rehash of Truth or Dare. Since the Vicious Seagulls have more players, they get an 'advantage.' You guys will have to complete a completely dangerous dare. If you don't complete it, you're eliminated. The Dangerous Deer have to answer truth questions with the most accurate lie detector in the world. Come with me to the cabins where we'll start," Chris says.

The 20 follow him out, where they see two giant buckets of paper. One is labeled "Truth" while the other is labeled "Dare."

"This is how we'll choose the questions and dares. Ed, you're up first!" Chris says and he pulls out a truth piece of paper. "Do you have a crush on anyone in the island?"

"Uh, Blossom has a crush on Darwin!"

"Dude, everyone knows that. Even though you're telling the truth, you are eliminated for not answering the question. Sheep, you're up. Your dare is to… fling yourself from a catapult and land in our shark infested waters!"

"Baa," Sheep says, scared out of his mind.

Chef rolls in a giant catapult with a giant caution sign on it. He quickly rips it off and shoves Sheep into the catapult. He cuts the rope, and Sheep is flung.

"Wow, he's making pretty good distance, Chef. All he has to do is land in a part of the water with at least one shark, and he's moving on." Chris sees Sheep has accomplished his task, but he is surrounded by sharks. "Get out of there Sheep! You made it! Eh, he'll be, I don't know, OK. Buttercup, you're up. According to the card, you have to do it with someone else from your team, plus an eliminated camper. And, I choose Dexter and Double D to do it with you. The dare is for Buttercup to not go insane over Dexter and Double D's arguing. Also, Dexter, you can't stop arguing with Double D no matter what. Ready, set, go!"

Dexter starts arguing with Double D over a few little things like "Messiness" or "Being Smart." Buttercup notices that the cameras are only focusing on the arguing, not her.

**Confessional –**

**Buttercup: **Knowing this show, if I don't create drama I'm out of here! Because Chris will find some way to bend the rules to get me to leave. If the cameras don't notice me, I'm done for!

**End Confessional**

Buttercup, finally getting annoyed, yells at them. "Just stop it!"

Dexter stops from this, and Chris blows his blow horn. "Both of you are out! This leaves 2 for the Deer, and 3 for the Vicious Seagulls. This could get neck-in-neck, because up next is Weasel! And according to the paper, you have to roll of the cliff while sitting in a tire with the person who annoys you the most. And, we all know who that is!" Everyone stares at Baboon.

The contestants go to the top of the cliff, where they see a tire, and Weasel and Baboon strapped in it. "Relax, you guys will maybe not be fine! Now lean yourselves off the cliff and Weasel will still be in!" Baboon, of course, leans the wrong way, and the duo slam into a tree, where a convenient cage of twigs and leaves falls on top of them. Sheep comes back up, with bite marks all over him.

"Baa."

"Hey, everyone, Sheep survived! Well, I guess that means that I won't have to give Farmer John his 'If Sheep Dies…' fund. That's a plus. Now it's 2 on 2. Eddy and Courage vs. Gumball and Sheep. Courage, you're up." Chris pulls out a card. "This is interesting. Let Chef beat you up until you are able to be in a full body cast. Huh, that's weird."

**Confessional –**

**Chris: **I guess I mixed up some of the paper. Well, what are you going to do?

**End Confessional**

Courage is whimpering. "Courage, are you going to do it, because…" Courage interrupts Chris.

"No, I owe my team! Come on Chef, hit me with your best shot!" Chef comes, and after a few minutes, Courage is disjointed. Some medical people come and give him a body cast. "Woo-hoo, I'm moving on!"

"Actually, not quite. Since you interrupted me, I couldn't say that I pulled the wrong card. So, since you did the wrong thing, you're out of here!"

"Oh, karma stinks. Is this was Eustace has to go through every episode? Ouch! It hurts!"

"You know, reality TV changes things. Courage is speaking more, crushes are developing, yadda yadda yadda. OK, Gumball, your dare is easy. All you have to do is jump into a pool, with piranha in it! I love this show!"

"Uh, do I have to?" Gumball asks.

"You could do it or be eliminated. Your choice."

"I'll do it for him. Where's the piranha?" Mandy says. Mordecai and Rigby roll up a pool of piranha up the hill.

"Ooooooooooooooooh! What did we miss, Chris?" Rigby asks.

"Almost everything. Now back down, it's supposed to be your break day. The government's threatening to sue if I don't give at least one break day to the co-hosts or interns every season. So go before the government comes after me!"

Mandy jumps in the pool of piranha, then gets out with the piranha scared to death. Except, there is one that latched onto her headband. Gumball confronts her.

"You're being friendly! That must mean that you think that you and I are friends," Gumball teases. Mandy grabs his small cat nose.

"Listen here, kitten, the only friends I have are Grim and Billy. The former being on the rocks." Mandy lowers to a whisper. "Now listen here, I'm only trying to keep you alive so you'll be helpful to me in the future. Understood?" Gumball lets out a small, nervous meow and leaves. The piranha jumps off of Mandy and lands on Blossom. She lets out a shriek, and Darwin comes.

"Don't worry, I'll help you! Glub glub glub glub." The piranha gets off of Blossom's head.

"Oh, thanks Darwin. I could've gotten it off myself, but thanks." Blossom blushes, and Darwin, like usual, runs away.

"Wow, good job Mandy, but Gumball was supposed to do it. So, thanks to a technicality, Gumball is out of here! Eddy, you're up. Do you know any traitors on your team?" Chris says.

Eddy, almost immediately, says "Yes." Everyone gasps, and wondering who could it be.

"Really, who is it?"

"You didn't say I had to answer that question, Chris."

"Wow, for someone who flunks all their classes makes a good point. Now, Sheep, here's your next dare. You have to right a non-offensive limerick about Heather, Courtney, Justin, Scott, Alejandro, and me all in one. Go!"

Sheep is struggling, as this poem is very hard to write. After 10 minutes, he's finally finished. Chris picks it up and reads it out load. "Baa baa baa baa baa, baa baa baa baa baa baa, baa baa baa, baa baa baa, baa baa baa baa baa baa. Now that, I can't tell what you wrote, so I'll allow it. Eddy, next truth question, who is your least favorite member of your team?"

"Courage."

"That is correct. This is getting pretty heated. Sheep, I dare you to find Billy, who is 'hiding' in the woods in less than 5 minutes." Billy isn't really hiding, as Grim just left him in the forest, tied to a tree. Sheep runs off, looking for him "After seeing the results of this challenge, I think the Dangerous Deer have the advantage. It would be impossible for them to lose!" Sheep comes back, as Grim tied Billy to a tree near the cliff. "Impressive, Sheep. Eddy, here's another question, who's your biggest crush?"

"Uh, uh, I don't have a crush…" Eddy gets the buzzer from the lie detector on him.

"Wrong, Eddy. I think we all know that your crush is Nazz."

"I didn't say it because I didn't want her to know on national TV!"

"It doesn't matter. Sheep, if you do this last dare, you'll win the challenge for your team. If you don't Eddy is back in, you know, like a spelling bee. Sheep, your last dare is to build a parasail out of leaves and twigs and fly it off the cliff. You could live and lose, die and win, or live and win. You probably want the third option." Sheep gets to work. Thanks to him being slightly more intelligent than normal sheep, he gets more of the job done. Unfortunately for him, he gets distracted by the bright green grass. "Hurry up, Sheep, the clock is ticking!" The Vicious Seagulls start to cheer for him. After the encouragement, Sheep finishes, and jumps off the cliff. It actually works, and he is flying. "Whoa, look at that flight! Amazing!"

Unfortunately, an actual seagull comes by and knocks Sheep down, back into the shark infested water.

"And with that," Chris says, "the Vicious Seagulls win their third challenge in a row! And I hope Sheep lives, because I am not sure if I am liable for that. Oh well. Dangerous Deer, see you at elimination."

Back at camp, Grim and Cow, or the TPA, are talking. "OK, since our alliance is too small, Cow, we're going to get Samurai Jack on our side," Grim says.

"How are we going to do that, Grim?"

"Simple. We're just going to ask him why he wants his spin off series, and then exploit that. But, we can't do that yet. Remember what we're going to do, right?"

"Oh yes, mmmmmm, convince Courage and Samurai Jack to vote off Bubbles!"

"Yep, just follow my lead." Grim and Cow encounter Courage, who is still in his body cast.

"Hey Courage!" Cow starts.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm kind of stuck here," Courage starts. "Wait, you're not going to threaten to vote me off, are you?"

"Nope," Grim starts, "we have an offer. We just need one more vote for Bubbles and you are safe. It's true, we got Samurai Jack, and I'm, sure Chicken will vote for her as well. You did prove your loyalty." Grim is lying, but Courage buys it.

"Alright! Um, can you two please carry me to the mess hall, I'm really hungry." Grim and Cow listen.

Meanwhile, Ed, Eddy, Bubbles, and Blossom are talking. "So, Eddy, who's the traitor?"

"I don't know, but if I tell, then that person will make sure I'm next, so it's safe not to say," Eddy responds.

**Confessional –**

**Eddy: **I have to confess, I'm the traitor. What happened was is that I'm training Sockhead to be tougher and manlier. We had this deal before we heard of the competition, and he said that he would give me 0.00001% of his college fund so he could get respect. I'm technically helping him with the physical challenges, but the mental ones, he's all on his own. I hope no one finds out. I'd be out for sure!

**Chicken: **Well it looks like I'm the deciding vote here. I heard that Ed, Eddy, Blossom, and Bubbles are voting off Courage, while Cow, Grim, Courage, and Samurai Jack are voting off Bubbles. I'm voting off my usual. Seriously, Ed is giving me the creeps, and if I have anything to do about it, he won't push my buttons any longer. (Chicken starts laughing).

**End Confessional**

"Remember Samurai Jack, Bubbles is working with Aku. It's just an act. I can tell this stuff because of my Underworld Mind Reading Powers, mon. In fact, I have a lot of skills, so maybe you, Cow, and I could team up with each other, Samurai Jack," says Grim, who is standing next to Jack in line to vote.

"Since I have no one else to vote for, and that Bubbles helped to ruin the challenge, I'm going to go with your decision," Samurai Jack says, seeing through Grim's poor lie.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

"Welcome, Dangerous Deer, to your 3rd elimination ceremony. I don't have to say anything about the elimination ceremony, since we all know how it works. First marshmallow goes to Samurai Jack,"

"Thank you, Chris."

"Eddy,"

"Awesome!"

"Blossom,"

"Thanks."

"Cow and Chicken,"

Chicken speaks up. "How come you always call us together, Chris? It's really annoying."

"All 3 of you got votes. Let's see what went wrong. Bubbles, you refused to participate, Ed, you failed to answer the question, and Courage, you're in a full body cast and still facing the ire of your team. The next marshmallow goes to… Ed."

"Thank you, good night everyone!"

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courage."

"Oh," Bubbles says disappointedly.

**Confessional –**

**Grim: **Even though Cow isn't the brightest light out there, she made a good point. Bubbles is strong and trustworthy. She had to go.

**End Confessional **

"Pack your bags, Bubbles, because you're taking the Submarine of Shame!" Chris says. Blossom interjects.

"That's impossible, if anything, it should be a tie!"

"It's not though. According to the votes, Chicken voted for Ed, Blossom, Bubbles, and Eddy for Courage, Grim, Cow, Samurai Jack, and Courage voted for Bubbles, and Ed accidentally voted for himself. General Skarr, take the blue Powerpuff away."

"Lumpy, you voted for yourself?" Eddy asks.

"Yes I did! Why?"

"You're an idiot!"

General Skarr takes Bubbles to the Submarine of Shame, and she is gone.

"And that's it for now! Who will survive next week's challenge? Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

After everyone is in bed, Buttercup heads to the confessional.

**Confessional –**

**Buttercup: **Yep, the cameramen aren't going to give me any screen time because I haven't "done anything interesting." Well, Chris, I'll give you something. That monkey, Lazlo, is a banana mouthed big headed freak who's obsessed with pink leeches and is too happy because he's a giant loser! There, I insulted one of my teammates thoroughly. (She has a shocked expression on her face). Maybe that was a little too harsh. Oh man, now I feel guilty!

**End Confessional **

Weasel and Baboon are seen, still stuck in the tire. "I are need to go to the bathroom, Weasel!"

"Please, just hold it!"

The end credits now play, and the episode has ended.

**Yep, Bubbles is gone. It's not that Bubbles is a bad character or anything, it's just that there was nothing that I could really do with her as she was too nice to do anything. I hope now that everyone knows where Sheep came from now. Please comment on the chapter with any criticisms or compliments for me. I really enjoy the feedback. **

**Who do you think is next on the Submarine of Shame? **

**Votes –**

Grim: **Bubbles **

Chicken: **Ed**

Samurai Jack: **Bubbles **

Cow: **Bubbles **

Ed: **Ed **

Eddy: **Courage **

Courage: **Bubbles**

Blossom: **Courage **

Bubbles: **Courage **

**Dangerous Deer – **Blossom, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Ed, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls – **Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy


	5. I Are Making Fire

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 5-**

"**I Are Making Fire" **

**(Notes- Thanks for the feedback and to all of the people that favorite and follow me. It's really a reassurance to keep going. The results for the question are 1 vote for Buttercup and 1 vote for Dexter. Please enjoy.)**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, we played Extreme Truth or Dare. Some were truthful, while some were at risk of serious injury, and some were seriously injured. In the end, after managing to complete several dares, Sheep won the third challenge in a row for the Vicious Seagulls. The TPA managed to eliminate their second victim, Bubbles, as she was eliminated. Since 19 remain, who will be in the Submarine of Shame next? Find out, right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

After the theme song, the remaining contestants are seen eating peacefully in the mess hall, except for Courage, who's at the nursing tent.

"This won't hurt a bit, Courage," Chef says, while holding up a chainsaw, laughing maniacally, getting ready to cut off his bandages.

Courage gulps, and then tries to run away. Unfortunately, Chef gets him, and he starts screaming.

At the mess hall, Courage comes back with scrapes and bruises, and sits down at his team's table.

"What happened to you?" Chicken asks.

"Chef," Courage says, and Ed is pouring salt onto his wounds, literally.

"Don't worry, this salt should help!" Ed says, and Courage is screaming.

"Look, we all know that we can't lose another challenge, here, because we're outnumbered 8 to 11," Chicken starts. "We need a strategy. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh, oh! We could hug chickens!" Ed says.

"No you idiot, we're not hugging chickens! Get over it! I'm saying that we set up traps for the other team. Not all of us, of course, but maybe Eddy and I could set up some stuffs to trip the other team up. I have an idea in my head about a mud trap. Blossom, you help me draw the blueprints. Ed, stop hugging me or you're next! My sister, you'll be my assistant, so if I'm thirsty, I'll get a drink. Eddy, you make sure there are multiple places in the woods where a trap can be set up, and Grim, you go with him. Samurai Jack, make sure no one is being suspicious of our little plan here. Courage, you stay Courage." Everyone is amazed, except for Cow, about Chicken's intelligence. Cow already knows, though, how smart he can be.

Meanwhile, the Vicious Seagulls aren't planning, rather, gloating. I.R. Baboon and Dexter are drinking soda, their rewards from last challenge, and dancing. "I are awesome! I are the incredible!"

"Baboon, we all know that you aren't awesome," Weasel says, trying to find some enjoyment in breakfast.

"Relax, I.M. Weasel, if our winning streak continues, we'll all make it to the merger!" Dexter says confidently.

"Yeah, let's party!" Gumball says as he runs, but then falls flat on his face. "Ouch."

"Baa," says Sheep, who is covered in bite marks from the last challenge, but seems happy.

"Hey, Lazlo," Eddy starts, "I dare you to go into Chris' special room, and if you do, I'll give you a quarter."

"Wow! A quarter! I'm in!" Lazlo says.

"But, since the challenge could start any minute, why don't we wait until afterwards. Oh, and tell me what's in there, just so Ed, Double D, and I can trash it! There must be so much money there." Eddy's mouth begins to drool, and Lazlo steps back.

"Oh, hey, Buttercup. How's it going?"

Nervously, Buttercup responds, "Uh, it's going, uh, great!"

"Um, okay."

**Confessional –**

**Buttercup: **Oh, why did I say that? I'm a hero, not a villain! Urgh, I need to hit something! (She punches a hole in the wall of the confessional.) Woops.

**Lazlo: **Our team's gonna win, our team's gonna win! Woo-hoo!

**Chicken: **(looking around carefully). Good, that Ed is not here. If he doesn't bother me for the day, then he'll be safe, but if not (Chicken clenches his fist), you get the picture.

**End Confessional **

Chris comes in with his caveman uniform from "One Million Bucks B.C." with Chef, who is also wearing a caveman toga. "Welcome contestants to your next challenge! We are doing a 'rehash' of one of our previous challenges."

"By 'rehash,' you mean completely ripping it off," Mandy says, getting laughs from the others.

"Maybe, but one more snarky comment will lead to automatic Loserdom, AKA, the Submarine of Shame! Kapeesh?" Everyone nods. "Good, now the challenge is somewhat different. Both teams have to complete 5 tasks – dress like cavemen, talk fluently like cavemen, find shelter like cavemen, get food and water like cavemen, and get warmth like cavemen. It doesn't matter which order you complete them in, but you just have to get it done. First team to complete all 5 tasks wins immunity, while the losing team, cough Dangerous Deer cough, will face elimination. This challenge will mark who the fourth resident of Loserville is, along with Billy, Jake, and Bubbles."

**Confessional –**

**Blossom: **I'm still upset that Bubbles is gone, since she didn't even do anything. Oh well, I think that she wants me to go on. Buttercup, I'm not sure about her. And Darwin, I can't get him to notice me. It's just impossible. That doesn't mean I can't still like him, though.

**End Confessional**

Chris continues. "Every team gets a few yards of brown cloth and black paint to make their clothes. The way you're going to sew them, leaves it up to you. Mordecai and Rigby will be at 'sweet spots' during the challenge, which means if your team encounters a sweet spot, then either one of them will give you a helpful item for your challenge, like flint stones, twigs, or bear repellent. And, if you get eaten by a bear, your contracts state that we don't have to do anything. So, ta-ta, cavemen. Or, should I say, 'Ugh!' Go! Go! Go!" The contestants are off.

The Vicious Seagulls are the first to the cabins, and they stop and strategize, with different strategies.

"I say we just win the challenge like always!" Buttercup says, fist bumping Dexter.

"We could come up with a sophisticated strategy…" Edd says, but Dexter shushes him.

"Look, we are going with cream the Deer like we said."

"I actually think we should stop and think. We should perhaps find food and water first, because this challenge could last a while and we need energy," Weasel says.

"I are thinking that we are winning!" I.R. says stupidly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Baboon. Anyway…" Weasel is cut off by Mandy.

"We're splitting up. Gumball, Darwin, and I are going to find twigs to sew with, Double D, you'll be sewing, because we all know that you've done it before. Weasel, keep Baboon in control, Buttercup and Dexter, you guys try to find a good place to find food and water, but don't do anything yet. This is because Chris wants us to do everything as a team, not separately. Finally, Sheep, Finn, and Lazlo, you guys find a place for shelter, and if you find one, report back to me. Team… break!" Mandy sends everyone away out of fear.

Meanwhile, the Dangerous Deer are completely lost. Courage and Eddy are giving each other unfriendly glances, Ed is hugging Chicken, almost choking him, Cow and Grim are busy talking, and Samurai Jack and Blossom are trying to get control. "Um, Dangerous Deer, we need to talk." No one listens to Blossom, except for Chicken, who manages to get out of Ed's impossible grip.

"That is it! Our team is suffering from a lack of teamwork! I don't know what Grim and Cow are doing, but I don't care! I've had enough! Ed, listen to me, you're going to be gone next if you don't cooperate! Eddy, get over it, Courage had his karma. Do we really need to continue? Blossom and Samurai Jack are the only other normal ones here! Now listen to me, or all of yous are gonna be sent home!" Chicken says in his slurred speech. Ed, of all people, is saluting Chicken.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Chicken sir!" Ed says.

**Confessional –**

**Chicken: **I love this. The one time Ed finally listens to me is when I'm dominating. You know, if he leaves me alone for the rest of the day, I won't obsessively try to take him down, even if I did have my plans. Maybe he finally learned respect.

**Eddy: **Yeah, Lumpy's always has been the gullible type, unlike me. Now I'm off to polish Grim's scythe in order to get into the richest party of the Underworld!

**Grim: **Eddy's so gullible. Hahahaha.

**End Confessional **

"Okay," Chicken continues, "we are going to all talk like caveman. Ahem, repeat after me. Urgh, ugh, me like ugh!" Ed, Eddy, Cow, and Courage obediently repeat. Samurai Jack, Grim, and Blossom aren't doing it.

"Um, are you sure we have to do that, Chicken?" Blossom asks, but then sighs and does it. She is followed by Samurai Jack, and then an ashamed Grim.

Over an intercom, Chris speaks. "And that's one point for the Dangerous Deer! Vicious Seagulls, you're behind." The Dangerous Deer cheer.

"One objective down, Commander Chicken, sir!" Ed says, saluting Chicken.

"Yes it is. Now, we're going to send forces. Who here is most likely to sew cavemen outfits?" Chicken looks at Cow.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer! Mmmm, almost as much as being a ballerina, or a…" Cow is interrupted.

"Cow, you, Grim, Courage, and Ed here get to work on the outfits. Eddy, Blossom, Samurai Jack, and I will go spy on the other team. Eddy, we'll need some rope for our plans, Samurai Jack, you come up with a distraction for the enemy, and Blossom, get some sticks. Because us cavemen are taking home our first victory here!"

Gumball, Darwin, and Mandy are looking for twigs. "So, fish face, I need to talk to the cat." Mandy pushes Darwin aside.

"You know, I just realized that a cat and a fish are best friends. Hmm, life is weird that way," Darwin says.

"Look, Gumball," Mandy whispers, "I'm going to teach you some strategies. Number one is to receive trust from all of the suckers. I don't have any, but it's a strategy that you could use. All you do is act trustworthy to everyone, completing a few deeds. Then, the game is almost handed to you on a silver platter. If you don't break character, then that spin-off would be all yours, except, of course, it's mine."

"Alright, you can continue," Gumball says.

"Number two is making enemies. This is very risky, but it could pay off. Once you make a lot of enemies, you put everyone in the mindset that you are someone to get rid of. This takes their attention away from the game. You also have the pleasure in watching everyone desperately focusing towards you. Once again, this could give you the game, or it could backfire in your face."

"Um, Mandy, I have a question."

"Yes."

"Um, I thought that if you found pleasure then you'd be zapped into the Powerpuff Girls world."

"No, that's only if I smile. I can still enjoy people's misery, just not with a smile. Strategy three is to make everyone fear you, even though I'm sure that won't happen. If you do something menacing, or bluff about doing something menacing, you can have people throwing away the competition out of fear. Now, these three strategies are probably the most straightforward. Number one is easy, but it doesn't leave any open options for change in the next season, because everyone knows that if you are acting nice, you could be bluffing. Number 3 basically carries onto the next season, but people may vote you off because of this. Number 2, even though it could hurt you now, in the future, you have plenty of time to 'make amends' later, since when you're at the bottom, there's nowhere to go but up. Now let's stop talking and find some twigs."

Gumball and Mandy simply pick up a few twigs, and then get Darwin. Unknown to them, Samurai Jack is watching. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear their conversation, but he has seen enough. Samurai Jack heads back to Chicken, Blossom, and Eddy, with his information.

"They have split up. I couldn't tell what they were saying, though," Samurai Jack says.

"Alright, that's good, now all we need to do is take them down one by one," Chicken says, and Cow comes back with outfits, but not the ones they expected. It turns out she sewed brown fairy princess outfits.

"Look big brother, ain't my outfits adorable!" Cow says, wearing her dress.

"Sis, of course you'd find a way to stupid this up. Oh well, we have to work with it."

Weasel and Baboon are together, and Baboon is messing around. "Don't touch anything I.R., please," Weasel says, and Finn, Sheep, and Lazlo encounter them.

"Hey dudes, what's Baboon doing?" Finn asks.

"I are making fire!" Baboon says, and Lazlo goes over to him.

"You know, I have this trick that can create fire by only using my hands," Lazlo says.

"I are on one, two, four! I are make fire!" Baboon rubs his hands together, and a spark is created.

"Whoa, if we do it together, we should complete a task. Ready, set, go!" Both of the primates start rubbing their hands together, and a large fire is created.

"And it's one to one!" Chris says over an intercom. "No one has yet found the sweet spot, and no one's been mauled by bears yet, so that's good. Nice princess outfits, deer. Heh heh. In fact, just because I'm amused, I'm going to count that as a point for the Deer, so it's now two to one, but they have to keep the dresses on."

Mandy, Gumball, and Darwin return. "Great, we're behind," Mandy says. "We brought the twigs, and Double Dweeb, you're sewing. Where's Double Dweeb?"

"Well, we needed extra help, so we asked Double D to help look for shelter. In fact, that's why we returned. We couldn't find him," Lazlo says. Mandy is about to face palm herself, but slaps Gumball and Darwin in the face instead.

Edd is screaming from the background, and Eddy is grabbing him by his hat.

"Come on Double D, tell me all your weaknesses," Eddy says.

"Eddy, we are friends. Why don't you spare me and ask someone else?"

"Because," Eddy lowers to a whisper where Chicken can't hear him, "I want to see if my lessons have been paying off. Try to get out of my grip, and I can continue my training. Now just play along."

"Oh no, you aren't stopping me!" Edd gets out of Eddy's grip.

"Why did you have to escape? Oh no! Get back here!" Edd runs away.

"You let him go! Urgh, just help me with this bucket of mud here."

"Chicken, you look hilarious with that fairy princess dress on!" Eddy starts laughing, until Chicken interjects.

"You're wearing one too, genius," says a sarcastic Chicken. Eddy goes to help him.

"What do you want me to do Commander, sir?" Ed asks, saluting Chicken and Eddy.

"Eh, get out of the way. You're pretty useless."

"Can do, sir!" Ed marches over to Cow and Courage. Courage looks upset.

**Confessional –**

**Courage: **That's it, I need respect! And I know how to do it! And no, this fairy princess dress is not going to give me any respect! I'll have to earn it by slowing down the other team!

**End Confessional**

Meanwhile, as Edd is finding his way back, he encounters a bear. It roars in his face, and he screams again.

"That's it, one of you losers has to go find Double D. I wouldn't be surprised if the bear tore him limb from limb, but there has to be enough use for him," Mandy says.

"I could go, and decapitate that bear!" Finn says.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We need him to sew our outfits. Well, now we might as well go fishing, with rocks. Buttercup and Dexter haven't come back yet, of course. Anyone have anything sharp or dense that we could throw at fish with?"

"This isn't good. We're down four members, I.R. Baboon is being as stupid as ever," Weasel says, as he is interrupted by Baboon butt bouncing, "and we need food. I'm getting hungry."

"Relax, I got this, just… hey, why is Courage here?" Mandy points to Courage, who is trying to steal their twigs.

"Oh, uh, hi," Courage says, sweating.

"Get out of here, Courage."

"Okay!" Courage runs, screaming.

"I are hungry! Where is I.R.'s food?" Baboon says, pointing to his stomach.

"Shut it you monkey!" Mandy says, and Lazlo feels insulted.

"Wait, were you talking to me?" Lazlo asks.

"No."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"But now you shut it, Lazlo!"

"Hey, that was an insult!"

"Quiet!" Darwin yells. Everyone is silent now. "Come on, we need someone else who can sew caveman outfits, because I don't think Double D and Finn are coming back anytime soon."

"I could give it a shot," says Weasel. Of course, Weasel is a natural at sewing, just as he is a natural at everything else. He soon sews up 11 outfits in less than a minute. Mandy face palms herself.

"Are you kidding me? You could've sewed the entire time! Fine, just give us the clothes," Mandy says. Soon, the 7 there are all wearing cavemen outfits as seen in "The Flintstones."

Buttercup and Dexter are running for their lives with a fish in each of their hands, while Finn and Edd are being chased by the bear as well.

The Vicious Seagulls scatter in fear. "What did you morons do?" asks Mandy. Finn decides to answer.

"You see, I can't fight anything that's not evil, so I asked if it was evil. It got all angry after my sword got caught on Double D's hat and he saw what was under there. I didn't though, but it must be bad. Anyway, it started chasing us, and all of a sudden, Dexter and Buttercup have a fish, and the bear wants the fish, so he starts chasing us again!"

"Wait, if it's evil, then why don't you fight it?"

"I don't know if he's evil, or if it was just Double D! Run!" Everyone is screaming, and Weasel hands Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, and Edd outfits.

"And that's 2 for the Vicious Seagulls! In fact, to make this interesting, the rest of the dialog in this episode has to be cavemen dialog! Every breakage in dialog will lead to a surprise punishment, such as bees, anvils, and my favorite, knock-out gas. And no one has found a sweet spot yet, which means it is up for grabs. Carry on," Chris says, laughing maniacally.

"Me thunk get rud da bear," Edd says.

Everyone is confused, and they try to respond. I.R., though, keeps talking. "I are still hungry! I are need food!" An anvil drops down on his head, and he is out cold.

"Dar, me gum, you dar!" Gumball says, trying to give a nickname to him and his brother.

Meanwhile, the Dangerous Deer are doing well. They aren't really talking to each other so they can avoid getting punishments. In his fairy princess dress, Courage is gathering a bunch of rocks.

"Me make shelt-uh!" Courage says, and his team understands. While getting twigs, Courage notices Chicken and Eddy's giant mud trap plans. He is impressed, and stares at it in awe.

"Impressive, ain't it. Woops," Chicken says, and 3 rocks are pelted at his head by Mordecai.

"Spot sweet, spot sweet! Ugh!" Eddy yells, and the eight of them run over to Mordecai, and Ed is lifting up is princess dress with care.

"Hello Dangerous Deer, welcome to the sweet spot. For your gift, here are some flint stones," Mordecai says. Almost immediately, Ed and Eddy create fire.

"It's three-three, since both teams were forced to do the talking part. The Dangerous Deer have created fire and made clothes, and so have the Vicious Seagulls. Both teams still need to get food like cavemen, and make shelter. It looks like the Dangerous Deer are about to complete their fourth objective. This may be the end to the Vicious Seagulls' winning streak," Chris says.

"Anyone find any rocks yet?" Mandy asks, only to get hit with a soda bottle. "A soda bottle?" Unfortunately, it is filled with Mentos, causing it to explode right in her face. Everyone laughs, and Dexter hands her a few rocks. "Me like rocks. Us fishing ugh go!" Mandy leads her team to find a river.

Courage is putting the finishing touches on his hut. Once he finishes, Chris doesn't say anything great.

"Courage, nice hut, but it's too nice. Thanks to stereotyping the prehistoric age, I don't think the hut should be great. It should be sub-par. Oh, and Courage, as an incentive to finish your hut, here's the weather machine from season 1! Good luck!" Chris says this over the same intercom from his control room.

Courage screams in terror, as a dark gray cloud starts following him. It starts hailing on top of his head. In a desperate attempt, Courage punches his hut, only for rocks to fall on top of him.

"And that's 4 to 3 in the Dangerous Deer's favor! Congrats Courage, you get to meet Doctor Chef again! Heh heh heh!" Chef carries Courage away as Chris turns off his mic.

"I are throwing rocks!" I.R. Baboon says, only to get hit with another anvil.

"Me fish caught! Ugh ugh ugh!" Finn says, holding up a fish, triumphantly. The score is now 4 to 4.

"Tied us them with ugh!" Dexter says. The team cheers, and they head off to find shelter, only for the bear to follow them again.

Courage meets up with Chicken and Eddy, finally done with the trap.

"It took a lot of sweat, tears, and blood to finish this masterpiece," Chicken says, and gets hit in the head with a can. "But we finally did it. Anyone who steps in the mud puddle will trigger a trip wire, which dumps more mud on top of them. The bucket dropping triggers the tree to be bent back and the sun to be exposed. Once the sun is exposed, the thin layer of mud will dry and trap the victims in one foul swoop. They won't have enough time to rinse off as the sun today is too hot and lit up." 10 more cans are thrown at Chicken, knocking him out.

The eleven Vicious Seagulls are running away from the bear, and now the Deer are. Weasel and Baboon step on the trip wire, and Chicken and Eddy's trap is activated. It works well, and they are thoroughly trapped.

"I blame you," Weasel says, also to be whacked in the face with a can.

"Shelt-uh, shelt-uh!" Edd says, pointing to a cave. The Vicious Seagulls, excluding I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, go in, only for the bear to follow them in.

"And with that, the Vicious Seagulls could win their fourth time in a row!" Chris says, over the intercom.

"What does he mean by 'could win'?" Darwin asks, only to get hit with knock-out spray.

"Darwin, I mean that you guys are missing two players, and you are probably going to get mauled by a bear." Chris finishes, and the bear roars in the 9 players' faces. They all run out, except Darwin, who is knocked out cold.

"Dar, is where Dar?" Gumball asks. Blossom hears that Darwin is in trouble, and comes back.

"What's the trouble?" Blossom asks heroically, until she gets hit in the face. "Ouch."

"Cave in Dar! Cave in Dar!"

"Blos on it!" Blossom says, and flies into the cave. There are unsettling noises as she beats up the bear, and comes out with Darwin.

The bear falls out of the cave on his stomach, with almost all of his teeth out. He takes a look at Blossom, and runs away.

Meanwhile, the Dangerous Deer, excluding Blossom, run into a beehive.

"Food! Food!" says Cow.

"Ugh ugh ugh ugh samurai ugh ugh ugh go ugh ugh ugh get it ugh ugh ugh ugh," Chicken says. Samurai Jack shakes his head. "Ugh ugh get it ugh ugh before I ugh ugh ugh strangle ugh ugh ugh you!"

**Confessional –**

**Samurai Jack – **If these bees aren't in association with darkness, I believe I have no reason to hurt such creatures.

**End Confessional **

"Ugh ugh ugh fine ugh ugh ugh Ed ugh ugh go ugh get it ugh."

"Okey dokey sir!" Ed power jumps in the air and knocks over the beehive. The bees, now angry, start chasing the Dangerous Deer, except for Chicken, who stayed behind.

Edd manages to get Weasel out, much to everyone's surprise. "Weasel out, next Baboon!" Unfortunately, Edd's moment of pride, thanks to Eddy's lessons, are cut short as the Dangerous Deer run past them from a swarm of angry bees.

"And the Dangerous Deer, thanks to Chicken collecting honey, win their first challenge! Vicious Seagulls see you at your first elimination ceremony!" Chris says. Unfortunately, everyone, except Chicken, gets stung by bees, and is also sent to the infirmary. The Dangerous Deer, though, still cheer. Chicken meets them, and Ed hugs him uncontrollably once more.

**Confessional –**

**Chicken: **What, he was doing so well! Ugh, Ed is dead!

**Ed: **The challenge was over so I hugged the chicken!

**End Cofnessional**

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK **

"Welcome, campers, to your first elimination ceremony. Let's begin, shall we. Oh yeah, and you all fail at being cavemen, seriously, bees. Bears? The cavemen had to deal with dinosaurs!" Chris says, laughing.

"Chris, you are so stupid! Dinosaurs and cavemen didn't exist together!" Dexter says.

"Were you at that time? I don't think so! Anyway, one by one you'll each go to the confessional and vote off who you want eliminated. Finn, you'll go first."

**Votes –**

**Finn: **Sorry, dude, but I don't think you'll help anything else. There's still some good in you, though. Not sure about that bear.

**Edd: **I am ever so sorry for voting you off

**I.R. Baboon – **I are not missing you, loser!

**Buttercup – **Lazlo doesn't seem to know that I insulted him, which is nice. Hopefully he doesn't find out, though, because under this tough persona, I have an embarrassing sympathetic side. What, you don't think I can be nice, cameraman? Urgh! Oh yeah, this person's leaving.

**Lazlo – **Wow, I can't believe I'm voting my first person off! As Edward would say, 'pick off the weakest.' Sorry, man, but I want to take this home!

**Sheep – **Baa. (Subtitles: I didn't do anything this episode). Baa baa baa. (This person should definitely go).

**I.M. Weasel – **I'm not going to miss you

**Gumball – **So, camera guy, I just write whoever I want gone down on the paper? Is that all? Okay. Darwin, your turn!

**Darwin – **I feel so bad, I have to vote off someone. I hope this guy doesn't think I'm a jerk.

**Mandy – **He was no use to me

**Dexter – **The only logical solution is to vote this person off. Bye-bye.

**End Confessional **

"First marshmallow goes to… Lazlo,"

"Yes!"

"Buttercup,"

"Thanks."

"Sheep,"

"Baa."

"Dexter,"

"Of course boy geniuses would advance."

"Mandy,"

"Duh."

"Darwin,"

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"Gumball,"

"Alright, buddy! We're still in!"

"Finn,"

"Adventure Time!"

"and Double D."

"I must thank you Chris."

"The final marshmallow. Each of you got votes, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I.M. Weasel. It turns out, Baboon, everyone but you voted you off."

"I are staying! I are not leaving this way!"

"General Skarr! Billy! Mordecai! Rigby! All of you, front and center!" The four of them meet Chris. "Take Baboon down, because I think he may be a little too hard to control."

They salute him, and all of them try to take Baboon to the submarine. Baboon kicks Mordecai in the stomach.

"Chef! Now!"

"No worries, Chris. I got this," Weasel says. Weasel throws an "invisible ball" into the submarine, and Baboon follows it.

"I are going to get the ball!" I.R. says, now trapped with General Skarr in the Submarine of Shame.

"My apologies, Chris, he's always been a loose one."

"Thanks, Weasel. For that, you get to join me for breakfast tomorrow. And as for the viewers, stay tuned to see more drama, more action, and more shocking eliminations right here on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris signs off.

Lazlo, after the elimination ceremony, meets Eddy. "Alright, Eddy, I'm ready to go in!"

"Oh, and find anything expensive. I'll probably make a fortune if I sell it in the Cul-de-sac!" Eddy says, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

Lazlo secretly enters Chris' room. He catches a glimpse of the security footage, and sees Buttercup insulting him. He gasps, and leaves depressed.

**Notes – The Vicious Seagulls finally lost after 3 wins, and I.R. Baboon is gone. Next time it's the aftermath show with the Ice King hosting, and Jake, Bubbles, and I.R. Baboon as guests (Billy has to do intern stuff). So, please review, and hopefully look forward to another chapter soon. **

**Dangerous Deer** – Blossom, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Samurai Jack, Ed, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls** – Edd, Sheep, I.M. Weasel, Lazlo, Dexter, Buttercup, Finn, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy


	6. Aftermath I (Episode 6)

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 6 –**

"**Aftermath I: The Ice King's Poetic Justice"**

**(It's the first aftermath show, featuring everyone's favorite losers! To avoid a lot of reward challenges and filler episodes, I decided to stick four aftermaths in the Fanfiction, every six episodes. This one will feature Jake (21****st**** place), Bubbles (20****th**** place), and I.R. Baboon (19****th**** place) who managed to make it past the first day. I think everyone is shocked. The Ice King is hosting, and it should be a riot. Please review). **

"Joining us live from Cartoon Network Studios is the one and only Ice King!" a narrator says.

"Hey hey hey," Ice King says. "Welcome to the aftermath show! I'm your host this evening, or, if you are watching this from a recorded tape, then good afternoon, or morning, or noon, or midnight, or whatever time you are watching this at. The only reason why I'm hosting was because my audition tape was refused! Speaking of which, we're going to share three audition tapes from the contestants, eliminated or not. Bubbles, would you be a dear and roll in the TV?"

Bubbles rolls in a TV, and beside it are three tapes.

"Thanks, Bubbles. Anyway, the first we are going to watch is Cow and Chicken's. Funny story behind this, only Cow applied for the show. But, Chicken came into her room, and was going to tell her it was time for dinner. In fact, you can watch and see."

**Cow and Chicken's Audition Tape –**

Cow is setting up a camera in front of her. Beside her are all of her toys, including Crabs the Warthog and Piles the Beaver. "Oh, hello Chris McLean, mmm, I'm Cow! I'm part of the Cow and Chicken show, and I'm here to say why I'd be wonderful in this show! Let's see, I love my toys including Piles… the Beaver Doll! Oh, they are just so sweet! I also love giving my own milk to provide for the family! I love them so! Even though my parents are only halves, and do everything with their feet, I just think we are the most wonderful family ever! Oh, and there's my brother Chicken. Both of us are usually tormented by some guy named the Red Guy. Mmm, but with my strength and his smarts, we can do anything!" Cow starts hugging her udder, until Chicken comes in.

"Look, Cow, it's time for supper! Whats ya doin'?" Chicken says.

"Oh, big brother, I'm trying out for Total Drama Cartoon Network, where 'Cartoons old and new get the spotlight in an ultimate battle for a spin-off series'!"

"Oh, Cow, whats I'm gonna do with you? This show is so stupid, it's like how we were born from human parents. Now that's stupid."

"But it happened, big brother! Come on, you'd be perfect for this show!"

"Look, I heard that Chris McLean is a bigger sleazeball than Red Guy. Come on, Cow, it's time for dinner!"

"OK, but can you say one sentence for me?"

"What's dat?"

"Say 'I'd love to be on Total Drama and my name is Chicken'!"

"Fine, I'd love to be on Total Drama and my name is Chicken, now let's… wait a second, whats you doin' with dat tape?"

"Sending it to Chris so both of us can be on Total Drama!"

Chicken starts trying to grab the tape. "Gimme that tape, Cow!"

"Woops, I saved the video!"

"That's it, Piles the Beaver Doll get to meet my fists!"

"No!" The camera fuzzes.

**End Audition Tape**

"Yep, what a duo of losers! My audition was way better than that! Anyway, this guy has come from the Cul-de-sac, and man has he made an impression on everyone! He is stupid, smelly, and a giant nerd, unlike me of course. This is Ed."

**Ed's Audition Tape –**

"Hallo camera, how are you?" Ed doesn't get a response. "Fine, Mister Camera, meet your B-Movie doom!"

"Ed, please don't destroy the camera, Eddy and I haven't done our auditions yet. In fact, I'll hold the camera, and you just stand there and say why you'd be great for Total Drama. Places, people!" Edd says, checking off a list. Eddy brings in a giant sign that has the classic Cartoon Network logo on it.

"Hey, Sockhead, where do you want me to put this sign?" Eddy asks, only for the sign to crush him.

"Eddy, you can stick it behind Ed. Alright, I need Fred Flintstone, Scooby Doo, and the Jetsons to stand over next to Ed."

"What's with all the retro cartoons, anyway?" an irritated Eddy says.

"Because, Eddy, we want to show Ed's diverse appreciation."

"Is the camera rolling?" Ed asks.

"Be quiet, Ed!" Edd and Eddy say.

"Consider me for Total Drama, Chris! I am done!" Ed says, waving at the camera.

"What, you mean you needed us here for nothing! He's already done!" Fred says, and he, Scooby Doo, and the Jetsons walk away in irritation. "Wasted 4 hours just to get here!" he mutters.

Johnny Bravo shows up. "Sorry I'm late, Ed! I was doing a CCF reunion show with Dexter, Cow, Chicken, Numbah One. Why didn't you guys make it, I was dancing and…"

"Oh, Johnny, now you show up!" Edd says, slapping his forehead. "Ouch."

"Wait a second, Double D, what are we here for?" Eddy asks.

"Ed's audition, Eddy." Edd, Eddy, and Johnny Bravo look around and they don't see Ed anymore.

"Where the heck did Lumpy go?"

"Oh, yeah, he said that he finished his audition already," Johnny says.

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck come with a Screw Ball sign and behind them are the other Looney Tunes in dancing uniforms. "Eh, what's up docs? Where's Ed. I thought we were going to shoot a tape," Bugs says. "I even brought an anvil and a parade of dancers. We came all the way from Warner Bros. to the AKA studios for nothing?"

"It turns out he's already done with his audition, and the directed masterpiece is ruined!" Edd says.

"I say I say this is ridiculous! I say we're out of here!" Foghorn Leghorn says, leading the rest of the Looney Tunes away with him. Bugs Bunny stays behind.

"That's the last time I ever follow a shifty poster that says 'Need Help at Cul-de-sac.' Seriously, what is that supposed to mean?" Bugs now leaves.

"Well, there goes all of our jawbreaker money," says Eddy. "So, wait, this was _Ed's _Audition tape?" Edd nods. "It sure doesn't feel like it."

**End Tape **

"Man, am I the only one who noticed how long these tapes are, seriously? Man, a lot of people have issues with length and timing. Mine was short, sweet, and to the point. I told Chris 'accept me or I'll freeze you in ice forever' and then cut the tape off. Is that really too hard to do? Seriously! Okay, fine, next up is one of my mortal enemies that I hate with a passion, Jake the dog!"

**Jake's Audition Tape –**

Jake is sipping tea, and reading a book. "Oh, good evening Chris," Jake says, trying to be fancy, "and welcome to the Treehouse. Let me show you a tour."

The camera cuts to Beemo. "This is my acquaintance, Beemo. I'm not sure if Beemo's a boy or a girl, so I'm just gonna call it an it."

The camera cuts to the Ice Kingdom. "And this is the Ice Kingdom, where Creepy McCreepy lives. Yeesh, the Ice King is one crazy dude."

The camera cuts to Finn, messing with his demon sword. "And this is my most formal acquaintance, Finn the human. Now, then, since we are done with this magnificent tour, I believe that you can accept me for my sophistication." Finn walks over with his arms crossed.

"Dude, you're not sophisticated!"

"Well I needed a gimmick to get Chris to like me, Finn!"

"What about the fact that you can stretch to more than 50 times your size?"

"Wow, that never came to my mind. Oh man, is this thing almost out of batter…" Jake is cut off by the camera shutting off.

**End Tape **

"Gee, being called Creepy McCreepy is making me very unenthused to announce the first guest. This guy was one player away from coming in ultimate last place loserdom. It's Jake the dog, who won't let me take any princesses for myself!"

Jake walks in, waving to everyone. "Hey all you Adventure Time fans! You know what I do before I shoot an episode?"

"Yeah, we don't care, Jake! Now take a seat."

Jake takes his seat, staring angrily at the Ice King. "You know, you don't have to be such a jerkface all the time!"

"Well yeah, how do you think I feel? No one gives me any respect!"

"That's because you snag princesses all the time!"

"You know what, I think your camera gave you red-eye! Haha! Defend yourself against that insult!"

"Is that all you got?"

"Yes. But, let's get this part-ay started! Woo-hoo! Since you got eliminated in a hamboning challenge, you get to challenge Mordecai and Rigby in a hamboning competition. The idea is called 'What You Suck At: The Game.' If you win, you get Tree Trunks' famous apple pie, but if you lose, you get a poisonous scorpion bite. Now, are we ready to rumble?"

"Yeah, we're about to cream that dog into the 16th century. Ooooooooh!" Rigby says, hi-fiving Mordecai.

"Alright, that's it!" Jake says, revealing he can stretch out more than ten hands at a time.

"Ready, set, go!" Ice King says, and they are off. Jake, of course, is winning by a landslide as his multiple hands are blowing everyone away. Soon, it was over, and Jake won. "Wow, I thought you sucked at that game."

"Nope, I'm a master at it, man. Just because I was eliminated in that episode doesn't mean that I suck at it."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Here's your stupid apple pie." Tree Trunks walks in with an apple pie and gives it to Jake. "Oh well, I'm sure our next guest will suck at her objective, it's Bubbles the Powerpuff Girl!" Everyone claps as Bubbles flies in and takes her seat. "So, Bubbles, how did it feel to fail at life?"

"Oh, it's no trouble. I didn't help with the challenge, anyway, so I should've been voted off anyway. Also, I wish Buttercup and Blossom the best of luck!"

"How would you feel if you had to challenge someone in an actual Truth-or-Dare game?"

"I'd say no, because I still have the dark memory in my head."

"Oh, really? But you have to anyway! Hahahahaha! Joke's on you, loser!" The Ice King starts maniacally laughing. "OK, you have to play against Harold from the original cast!"

Harold walks in, getting cheers from everyone. "Gosh, I didn't know I was this popular. Wait, is that a person, or a circle with a rectangle on it?" Harold asks, pointing to Bubbles.

"She'll be your competition, you nerd! Alright, we'll start with Harold, and ask truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, uh, truth?"

"Who is your favorite male contestant you competed with?"

"Um, I don't know. Since I was only on the island for four episodes, I'm just going to pick one by random. Hmm, Chicken?"

"Wow, so you like him?"

"I don't like him, Harold. I just couldn't come up with an answer. Well, okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to say that Duncan is your best friend."

"Fine, Duncan is my best friend. That's totally untrue though. Okay, Bubbles, truth or dare?"

Bubbles, finally getting into the game again, is excited to answer. "Dare me!"

"I dare you to… knock out I.R. Baboon!"

"What? But what did he do?"

I.R. Baboon runs in. "Did someone say I.R.?"

While about to sit back down, Bubbles accidentally slaps I.R. in the face, knocking him out. "Woops, sorry."

"Since Bubbles refused the dare, anyway, she gets nothing. And, since Baboon is knocked out cold, we need to pass the time, somehow. So, here is 'Poems with Ice King.' Oh, and if you complain, I'll freeze you in a block of ice forever! Okay, let's start. Ahem…

_There once was a ham from Argentina_

_Whose name was Argentina_

_He couldn't laugh_

'_Cause I cut off his half_

_And he still is in Argentina_

…and that was my first limerick of many. Next, I'm going to do a couplet. Ahem…

_I hate you all_

_In the fall _

…that's my favorite one. Now cheer, suckers! Or else I'm gonna zap you!" Everyone in the audience cheers as loud as they can, and Jake and Bubbles look at each other.

"This has to stop, we can't just let this audience full of fans be frozen in fear from this nutjob!" Jake whispers.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to beat him up, thoroughly!"

"OK, here's another one. Ahem…

_Ice is white, and my mountains are blue_

_I am a jerk, and so are you _

…Yeah! I made up that one all by myself! " the Ice King says proudly.

"Hey Ice King! Stop putting fear into everyone's lives with your stupid poems, or you're gonna get pounded!" Jake says, next to Bubbles, who looks angry.

"No one messes with innocent people while there's a Powerpuff around!" Bubbles says, giggling afterwards at how tough she sounded.

"Oh really, well my face isn't red, but you'll be dead! Aahhh!" The Ice King shoots freezing lasers at the two of them. They run behind the Aftermath curtains. "Come back out here please so I can kill you!"

"Remember, just punch him until his black soul of a heart can't take it anymore!" Jake says.

"That's it, hostages, er, I mean people of the audience, get Bubbles and Jake before I freeze you!" Everyone starts screaming, and people start looking. "No one calls my poems stupid! They are a piece of art! Zap zap zap!"

"Hi-yah!" Jake says, and he's stretching his foot down, kicking Ice King in the face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Dude, cut it out!" Bubbles swoops down, also whacking him in the face. "Why does everyone like to beat me up? No wait, I get it, you're bullying me! All everyone does is, ow, bully me! I'm not gonna let a couple of bullies keep me from my passion! Ahem…

_I am the Ice King, ouch!_

_I am a fragile man, yee-how!_

_I just want to be a poet_

_But no one is a fan, geez stop!_

_I know I am a jerk_

_But I know I'm awesome!_

_So stop kicking me in my face_

_Because you froze would be a disgrace! _

…Yeah! That's right! Poems! Poems! Who wants another?"

I.R. Baboon finally wakes up. "I are awake! I are ready to be introduced!" Unfortunately, Bubbles kicks him in the face by mistake, knocking him out again.

"Thanks, Bubbles," Jake says sarcastically, "we almost had it!"

"Sorry, Jake, it was an accident!"

"Wow, to fill the 30 minute time-slot, I get to read even more poems! Ahem…

_Wow oh my, Wow oh my_

_I hit myself with a pie_

_Gee oh gee, gee oh gee_

_Princesses like to kiss me_

_Hee hee ha! Hee hee ha!_

_La de la de da_

_Rock off socks, rock off socks_

_I like to play with red blocks!_

_Gunter oh Gunter, Gunter oh Gunter_

_You don't have any fur!_

… See, was that really that stupid?" Everyone boos and throws objects at him, only to cower back in fear. "That's it! Calling my poems stupid is one thing, but throwing things, really? I'll have to, umph!" Bubbles hits him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The audience cheers. "Good job, Bubbles. You knocking everyone out actually saved the show!"

"Oh, and look, Baboon is waking up!" Bubbles says, and Baboon is getting up.

"I are ready to win!" Baboon says, jumping around. "Ooh, I are make fire!" Baboon does his simple fire making technique, despite Jake and Bubbles trying to stop him. A giant fire is lit, and all of a sudden, the place catches on fire. Everyone runs around in panic, and Jake takes the Ice King out, and the show has ended.

**Sorry for another short chapter, it's just that I got kind of bored with this one. Next chapter will be longer, and will probably be the most shocking one yet. **

**Who do you think will be eliminated next? **


	7. Backstabbing on the Rocks

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 7-**

"**Backstabbing on the Rocks"**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the contestants went caveman! They sure had a bear of a time, because some of them were almost mauled by bears! Eddy and Double D's secret training arrangement continues, and Chicken is starting to get suspicious. Was the caveman challenge the time the Vicious Seagulls won for the fourth time in a row, or was it the Dangerous Deer's time to shine? After 3 humiliating defeats, the Dangerous Deer finally won a challenge thanks to Chicken and Eddy's collaboration in building a complicated trap. I.R. Baboon ended up being the first one eliminated from the Vicious Seagulls thanks to everyone seeing him as useless. Will the Dangerous Deer start a winning streak? Will Ed ever stop hugging Chicken? And who will go home tonight? Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris announces.

In the Dangerous Deer cabin, Chicken, Ed, Blossom, and Courage are sleeping. Chicken yawns and wakes up, scratching his tail-feathers. "Man, what a lousy day. Stupid sun, stupid chirping birds, stupid everything."

**Confessional –**

**Chicken: **I didn't get any sleep last night because I didn't want Huggy McChicken pants to hug me in my sleep. Luckily, I stayed up to keep watch. I'm no idiot! (Chicken is about to walk out, but runs into the door and is knocked out).

**End Confessional **

Ed wakes up with a stupid grin on his face. "Hello, Chicken!"

"Ugh, Ed, just leave me the stuff alone!"

"I wasn't going to hug you, I just wanted to give you this!" Ed hands Chicken a script of some sorts that says ED AND CHICKEN on the front.

"What is it?"

"I was up all night to write this! It's a spin-off show called 'Ed and Chicken!' The misadventures of a grumpy chicken and full-hearted adolescent as they work together to defeat the villains of other shows, like Katz, the Kankers, the Red Guy, Mandark, and others in an original and different piece of cartoon history!"

Chicken is impressed as he reads it. "Whoa, this is good! Are you sure you wrote this?"

"Yes, I took elements from classic comedies and mixed those with modern day clichés and pop culture references. Take note of page 11, where you can gander at the silent fight scene that utilizes slapstick and cliché." Ed's sudden burst of artistic brilliancy impresses Chicken.

"Wow, this is incredible! How long did this take you?"

Suddenly, Ed's burst of artistic brilliancy turns back to artistic idiocy. "Cheese and crackers!" He then squeezes Chicken.

"Come on!"

Blossom wakes up and notices Ed and Chicken. "Ed, can you please let go of Chicken?"

Ed obeys. Chicken is dumfounded. "How'd you do that?"

"Simple, I asked politely."

"Dang, maybe I should've tried that."

"At least you have people who like you. Bubbles got eliminated and Darwin doesn't even like me. All I have left is Buttercup."

"He's a fish, and you're a human. That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Well, a cloud and a monster have fallen in love with him, so it makes sense."

"Oh, that explains things. Where are Eddy, Samurai Jack, Grim, and Cow?"

Meanwhile, in the forest, Samurai Jack, Cow, and Grim are walking with each other. "So, where are your coconuts, Cow?" Grim asks annoyed.

"Coconuts, what coconuts?" Cow asks.

Grim face palms himself. "Remember the ones that you asked me to get?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"What am I doing here?" Samurai Jack asks.

"Oh yes, Samurai Jack, I have an offer for you that you really can't refuse, because you can't."

"Huh?"

"You see, everyone wants to vote you off because you are too big of a threat. So, we have a third spot for our alliance, which is named the Tall People Alliance, or the TPA. You have luckily fit the requirements. Unfortunately, if you tell anyone about the TPA, you're gone. So, what do you say?" Grim holds out his hand for Samurai Jack to shake. Without thinking, the non-outlined samurai shakes it. "Where's Cow?"

Cow is walking around, and glimpses at a short and pink-skinned kid with another kid who has a red shirt and a black ski cap. Those two are Edd and Eddy. Eddy is showing Edd how to lift a rock properly, and Cow overhears a conversation. "Come on, Double D, with the legs!" Eddy says.

"Eddy, did you tell your team that you are secretly training me?"

"No, of course not, I'm not gonna ruin my chances at winning a spin-off series. Now come on, keep getting stronger, so I can keep getting richer!" Eddy laughs. Cow leaves.

**Confessional – **

**Cow: **Now I didn't want to hurt anybody, so I just told my big brother that Eddy is the traitor and no one else!

**End Confessional **

Meanwhile, everyone, except I.M. Weasel and Edd, are sleeping in their bunks. Buttercup and Mandy, the only two girls on the team, are talking to one another.

"So, Mandy, as one Seagull to another, do you think calling someone a banana-mouthed freak is bad?" Buttercup asks.

"Of course not, I've heard people call me worse, and I've called people things that kindergartners shouldn't hear, so I'm not going to say."

"Well, I didn't tell him, I just said it in the confessional."

"Lazlo, that banana-mouthed freak is probably too stupid to know that he's been insulted."

Buttercup laughs. "Yeah!" Unaware to both of them, a sad Lazlo is watching, and then he sighs and leaves.

"I AM back from breakfast!" Weasel tells his team with a bib and a fancy hat.

Gumball wakes up. "Weasel, can you be quieter? Please?"

"I AM sorry, Gumball, how about I fluff your pillow as compensation for intruding on your sleeping hours."

"You haven't acted like this before, how come?"

"Well, I guess I.R. Baboon was setting me back, making me too loose. I AM WEASEL and not a jerk!"

"Loosen up. Man, I'm so tired!" Gumball goes back to sleep, and then the sound of a loud trumpet wakes him and everyone else up.

Everyone, including the ones who were out in the forest, comes outside are greeted by Chris McLean who is smiling evilly and holding a giant game die. "Good morning, campers! Welcome to the Most Dangerous Board Game Ever!"

The campers moan, and Chris continues. "The challenge today is simply a board game, but life-sized and more dangerous than ever! What's going to happen is that we'll go to the lake, and there are plastic rocks set up to make it look like a board game. Each team has to jump the number of spaces they roll, and then they get an instruction from a card and they have to complete that task. You also have to stay on the rocks, or else you are eliminated. First team to reach the end of the board or the team with at least one member standing left wins. Vicious Seagulls, you'll go first."

Weasel goes up and grabs the die, and rolls a 6. "Good job, Weasel, now let's head to the lake to get the torture started!"

The teams are faced with small, slippery, and wet plastic rocks, flamethrowers, and the end at about the fiftieth space. Most of them gulp, except for Darwin. "Oh yeah, I'm in my element!" Darwin says, jumping first, making it look easy.

"Alright, let's go!" Gumball yells, slipping immediately on the first rock and falling. "Ouch." The rest of the team, excluding Mandy, barely makes it. "Mandy, why didn't you go?"

"Because, our last defeat makes us a shameful team, and I refuse to participate for a team after we lost for the first time," Mandy responds.

"Since you two losers were the first eliminated, you get to pull your card. What does it say?" Chris asks. Mandy pulls a giant card and reads it.

"Dodge flamethrowers while balancing yourself."

Chef comes from a helicopter, and starts shooting flames at the eight of them who are barely balanced on the tiny rock. Darwin is doing well, while Sheep is the first to fall.

"Baa!"

Next, Dexter falls off. "Oh, my genius head!" After he falls, Chef stops firing, and most of the team is covered in ashes.

"Ouch, that was a hot surprise! See what I did there?" Chris laughs at his sick joke, and no one is laughing. "Dangerous Losers, I mean, Dangerous Deer, you're up!"

"We are not losers!" Grim yells. Chicken picks up the giant die and rolls a 3. Thankfully, they all make it, barely.

"How can we all fit when my big sister weighs 3 tons?" Chicken asks, and notices that their rock is starting to sink. "Just fabulous."

"Do you want me to save you Chicken?" Ed asks, hugging Chicken once again.

"Stop it you!" Chicken tries to pull away, and then he finally does, but in the process he knocks Courage and himself into the water. His head starts to go red, and Ed picks him back up, only to squeeze him some more. "Let me go!"

"Okey dokey!" Ed lets Chicken go back into the water, and then picks him back up. "I can't let you go because you are a chicken!"

"ARGH!" Chicken punches Ed in the face, and goes back to the shore with Courage, shivering. "Ed is going down!" Courage backs up a little from the 4 pound bird, who is panting heavily in anger. "Oh yeah, yous guys' challenge is to jump up and down ten times." Chicken puts the card at the bottom of the deck.

"That's easy!" Eddy says proudly. Unfortunately, Eddy falls.

"And that's Samurai Jack, Ed, Cow, Grim, and Blossom are left for the Dangerous Deer, and Finn, Double D, Lazlo, Buttercup, Weasel, and Darwin are left for the Vicious Seagulls! It's neck-in-neck!" Chris says, and Sheep rolls the die. Luckily, it lands on a 6.

Dexter notices Edd jumping from the rocks and making it look easy. He then notices him looking back at Eddy, and Eddy winking at him. After they jump the six spaces, Lazlo then falls off, looking at Buttercup with a depressed look. Buttercup scratches her head, then gets back into the game. As Lazlo gets back to shore, he picks up a card and reads it sadly. "It says to do make a human bridge to the next space, and then successfully do so without touching the water."

"Well, let's see here." Edd pulls out a pencil, and takes off Finn's hat, revealing long, blonde hair.

"What're doing with my hat?" Finn asks, and notices Buttercup swooning over him.

"Wow, Finn, I've never noticed your long, blonde hair before!" Buttercup says, blushing.

"Hey, it looks like she's nice to someone!" Lazlo angrily yells at Buttercup, and she goes wide-eyed. "And she doesn't call him a banana-mouthed freak!"

**Confessional –**

**Buttercup: **How'd he find out?!

**End Confessional **

"Alright, with my calculations, we need Weasel at the bottom to be the strong foundation, followed by Finn second, Darwin and I in the middle, and Buttercup on the end, and then she can flip us all over to the other rock. Alright, together now, and go!" Edd finishes explaining his plan, and Weasel stands on the rock they are on, and holds Finn by the feet. Finn then holds Darwin, Darwin holds Edd, and Edd is holding Buttercup's feet. "Alright, Buttercup, a flip!" Buttercup flips all 5 of them over, and they successfully complete their task. "Oh, this is yours, Finn." Edd hands Finn his hat.

"Thanks, man." Finn puts it on, and there are numbers all over it. "Mathematical!"

Courage rolls the die, and it lands on a five. Grim jumps over to the 8th rock, and starts dancing. "Yes! I am safe!" All of a sudden, Cow jumps and lands right on top of him. "Ouch."

"Sorry, Grim!"

Grim then slips into the water and rolls onto shore. Ed, Blossom, and Samurai Jack also make it. "Samurai Jack, how do you jump these things so easily?" Blossom asks in anticipation.

"Well, I need patience, and…"

"We are gonna win! We are gonna win!" Ed cheers, and he starts boogieing. "Woo-hoo!" He then happily throws Samurai Jack into the water by mistake. "Sorry, Samurai Jack!"

"Idiot," Chicken mutters to himself. He then spots a few coconuts dangling from a tree, and scratches his beak. "The card is to stand on top of a slippery beam without falling into a bunch of sharp rocks."

Ed, Blossom, and Cow are soon lifted by Chef's helicopter and are taken to a metal balance beam with kitchen grease all over it. Below the beam are a bunch of sharp and pointy rocks that say "DO NOT TOUCH."

"On your marks, get set, go!" Chris says, and Ed, Cow, and Blossom are dropped on the beam. After a while, it is fine, until Blossom accidentally slips. Darwin notices this, gets off his rock, swims to Blossom, and catches her before she falls in the rocks. "And with that, both Darwin and Blossom are out!"

"You know, you didn't have to save me." Blossom blushes. "I could've just floated."

"Man I'm an idiot!" Darwin says, face palming himself until he reaches the shore. Ed and Cow are brought back to their original space.

"And, you both get to advance one space forward!" Chris announces. Ed and Cow easily jump to the 9th space, and Finn, Edd, Buttercup, and Weasel are on the 13th space. Darwin decides to roll the die, and it lands on a one. "And that's one for the Vicious Seagulls!" As they are jumping from one space to another, Buttercup accidentally slips and falls in the water.

"Darn it!" Buttercup swims back and sees Lazlo, who is upset. "Um, Lazlo, look, I'm, uh, man I hate saying this!" Buttercup decides to pull a card, and it has a giant W on it. "What the…?"

"Oh, good, someone pulled the wild card. What's going to happen is that I'm going to spin a wheel," Chris starts, "where half of the spaces are green and the other half is red. If it lands on green, then a member of the Dangerous Deer get to come back into the game, but if it's red, then a member of the Vicious Seagulls get to come back into the game. Let's spin that wheel!" Chris spins it, and it lands on a green space. "Awesome, who will come back and compete for their team?" Everyone looks at Samurai Jack, and he nods. He goes out to Ed and Cow, and his robe is soaked. "And, to make this more interesting, everyone will have to look out for a violent shark, whose name is Fang! Remember from Season 4? Yeah, we paid him to come back and help with the challenge." An angry shark emerges almost strikes at the six remaining competitors.

Blossom rolls cube, and it lands on a five. As the three of the Deer jump, they realize that they have to share a tiny plastic rock with the other team.

"I AM cramped!" Weasel says, struggling to stay on.

Finn sees Fang the shark about to attack them. "Watch out, guys, this shark's mine!" Finn pulls out a sword and starts trying to hurt the angry creature. Unfortunately, he keeps missing. "Come on!" Suddenly, Fang kicks Finn off with his legs. "Crud!"

Blossom also pulls out the card. "It says to jump rope with a rope on fire and manage to stay on. Chris, is this even legal?"

"Probably not. But, hey, it's for the grand prize of a spin-off show, I think it's worth it. Chef, bring the ropes on fire!"

Chef swings down, and the three of the Dangerous Deer start jumping up and down when a flaming rope is surrounding them. "Oh, big brother, avenge me!" Cow says, falling down. Soon, thanks to the tight space, Weasel falls as well. Soon, it's over, and all that remains are Ed, Samurai Jack, and Edd.

Another 6 is rolled for the Vicious Seagulls, and Edd jumps with ease, as he remembers his lessons with Eddy. "What must I do?" asks Edd.

"According to the card, you have to go dizzy and do the chicken dance!" Chris announces, and Edd, full of embarrassment, does so. After spinning around ten times, Edd successfully completes the chicken dance, and is discombobulated.

"Eliminated contestants, you will now get to help your own team win the challenge! Run back to camp, grab as much junk as you can, and throw it at the opposing team. Don't worry, Chef made a pile of junk just for this occasion. You could either swim out and knock the other players down, or jump across the rocks." Chris turns to the remaining three. "We're going to take a break from the challenge, just stand there and you'll be fine! Okay?"

"What did he say?" asks Edd, who is still dizzy.

Chris leads everyone back to camp where they see a pile of junk, and a mutated beetle. "Here is Bertha, a mutated beetle who hates everyone's guts. If you can even snag something to help your team win, you'll probably get severely injured, cough Courage cough."

"Hey!" Courage yells, only to step on his own foot. "AAAah! Aahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

"Exactly."

"I ain't got no tolerance for that kind of yelling, Courage!" Chicken says angrily.

"Don't worry, team, someone will get it!" Cow says triumphantly. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Cow leans in closer to Chicken, and starts whispering. "Cover for me!"

Cow runs off, and all of a sudden Supercow comes out. "Supercow al rescarte!" She starts flying, and reaches the giant beetle. She easily smacks it with her udder, and it is knocked out. "Vamonos Dangerous Deer!" Her teammates run and get supplies. When the Vicious Seagulls go up, though, she blocks them. "Nadie se Supercow pasado!"

"Supercow, I thought it was one for all and all for one. I know this because I AM a philosopher," Weasel says.

"Usted hace un buen punto de señor Comadreja," Supercow says, and she lets them by.

Chicken goes up to his little sister, or Supercow, rather. "Nice job, Supercow, you let them go past!"

"Supercow nunca permite que nadie, ni siquiera el enemigo, por detrás, porque yo soy bueno y creemos en la justicia!"

"Hold on a sec," Chicken pulls out a Spanish to English dictionary out of nowhere, starts reading it, and then puts it back. "Yeah, I have no idea what on earth you said. Just change and come back."

Supercow goes to change, and Cow comes back. "What did I miss?"

"That's not funny, Cow, I know you are Supercow. Geesh, I'm no idiot."

Cow and Chicken start walking away with their junk.

Back at the lake, the three left are waiting. Cow and Chicken show up, and Chris starts. "Alright, we are back! Remember teams, use the junk to help your team win!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Gumball yells happily, and once again tries to jump on the rocks. Unfortunately, he falls off again. "In fact, Darwin, do it!"

"Okay!" Darwin says, happily, as he is swimming as fast as his fish feet can take him.

Mordecai and Rigby show up with claw marks all over them. "There, Chris, your hot tub is ready," Mordecai says, falling onto his back immediately.

"What happened to you?" Chris asks.

"Oh, it's just that there was a bear in your room, and that's why we weren't here the entire time!" Rigby says.

"You know, how would you like to co-host the aftermaths with the Ice King, because I'm getting complaints that you two don't get enough screen time. So, if you do that, you won't get mauled by bears, have to fix hot tubs, or deal with these victims any longer!"

"Deal!" Mordecai says. Just as he is about to shake his hand Chef comes with bad news.

"Sorry, Chris, but I just heard that the Aftermath Studio caught on fire, so we can't have the aftermaths there anymore."

"Hmmm, ask Stuart Snyder if we can use the Cartoon Network studios, oh, and offer Mordecai and Rigby over as personal assistants."

"What?!" Rigby and Mordecai say at the same time.

"Well, even though the fans won't be happy, I get more money if he agrees. So, Chef, take them away!"

"Nooooo!" They both say, but Chef leaves with them before anyone can hear their cries.

Meanwhile, Darwin and Buttercup keep whacking Ed with their junk. There is no impact, however. "Hahahaha! That tickles!"

"What do we do now, that samurai is a solid brick, and Ed won't budge, either?" Buttercup asks Darwin, and he just shrugs in response.

"Eddy, and Dexter? What in Sam's Hill are you two doing?" Edd asks as both Dexter and Eddy whack him with fish bones.

"Oh, you are Double D, I forgot," Dexter lies, swimming away.

"Sorry, Sockhead, but you're going down!" Eddy says.

"Eddy, you shouldn't hurt a recently trained person!" Edd stomps on Eddy's hands, and Eddy goes under.

"Courage, come back to the shore and roll for your team!" Chris says.

"Are you serious?" Blossom asks, as she and almost everyone from her team is hitting Edd.

"Yeah, like I said, it's going to be a hard challenge." Courage rolls a three, and both of the Deer start jumping.

"Hah Hah! I am Deer-Man!" Ed says. Chef returns, and Courage pulls a card, and reads it.

"Um, avoid Mojo Jojo's death ray?" Courage says in disbelief.

"Chris, this has gone too far!" Buttercup says.

Lazlo sits down on the beach, still looking glum.

"You know what, Buttercup, it's not your team, is it?"

"No."

"Well, I can't believe she feels bad for someone, because she's just a big meanie-pants!" Lazlo says.

"I, Mojo Jojo, have a death ray that can destroy a thousand suns, because I'm Mojo Jojo, the great evil scientist of Townsville, who's name is Mojo Jojo! And I am prepared to fire this death ray that can destroy a thousand suns because I am Mojo Jojo! Now, Chris, where is my paycheck for showing up at this dump, because I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo says.

"Um, paycheck?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll use my death ray because I am Mojo Jojo, who will destroy, the Powerpuff Girls! Mwahahahaha!"

"Um, you're shooting at Ed and Samurai Jack, not the Powerpuff Girls."

"What, oh, this is ridiculous! Mojo Jojo doesn't deserve to shoot at stupid samurais and stupid twelve year old adolescents because I am Mojo Jojo!"

"Can you shut up?"

"No, because I am Mojo Jojo!"

"That's it, fire it now and I'll pay you 500…"

"Whoa, deal!" Mojo Jojo fires it at the two. Samurai Jack jumps up and barely reflects it with his mighty katana, and it fires at the death ray itself, and the death ray is destroyed. "Urgh, where's my 500 dollars?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 500 cents, not dollars. So, here's 5 dollars." Chris hands the green monkey 5 dollars, and that monkey looks pretty steamed.

"And I thought I, Mojo Jojo, was evil!" Mojo leaves angrily.

Chicken swims to shore with an old, wooden chair. "Ow, ow, ow! Help me!" says Edd who, believe it or not, is still hanging on while Cow, Grim, Blossom, and Eddy are swinging at him with all they got.

"Sorry, Double D, but no mercy in Total Drama!" Chris says.

"And I thought Cartoon Network was the best place for cartoons!" Edd remarks jokingly.

Dexter swims up to Samurai Jack, and talks to him. "Hello, Mr. Samurai Jack." Dexter doesn't have anything in his hands.

Meanwhile, Lazlo decides to roll the die for Edd. "Double D, move 3 spaces!"

"Alright!" says a faint voice that matches Edd's. Edd barely jumps the required amount of spaces.

Back to Dexter, he is about to tell Samurai Jack something so shocking that only someone as stupid as Ed couldn't freak out about it. "Samurai Jack, guess what."

"What?"

"Two more live action shows are being picked up on Cartoon Network!" Samurai Jack gasps, and he faints off the rock. "Oh, and Ed, how would you feel if I told you Level Up got a second season?"

"I do not really care."

Some of the people around him start fainting or swimming back to shore in terror.

"Well, that backfired," Dexter says, scratching his chin.

"Double D!" Chris yells. "Speaking of live-action shows, you have to say that you love CN Real so much that you want it back!"

"Oh the humanity!" Edd says, biting his lip. Everyone, even Dexter, looks worried for him.

"Double D, you don't have to do it if you don't want to!" Dexter says, sweating bullets.

Chicken, looking at the coconuts again, takes a look at Ed.

"Don't worry, Double D, take as much time as you need to," Chris says, even looking nervous for one of his victims. "Who even thought that they should make this a card?!" Chris starts crying. "I can't take it anymore, Double D, if you don't say it, your team will get to avoid elimination! Why?" Chef pats the host's shoulder, and starts breaking into tears as well.

During all the chaos, Chicken sets up a rope device, and makes sure Ed is watching. He then whispers to himself, luckily no one else could see him. "That stinky, stupid, and annoying yellow-skinned chicken hugging freak finally gets to say goodbye." Chicken grabs some of the leftover junk, and models it into a "person" and sets it up right next to the rope, so it looks like someone is about to pull a rope that will drop a dozen coconuts on top of his head. He sees his sister making a tombstone out of wet sand that says HERE LIES DOUBLE D. RIP. Chicken then starts to "freak out," and Ed notices this. Ed, with his chicken protecting instincts, and he runs to the shore to grab Chicken.

"Don't worry, Chicken!"

Chicken, acting dumb, pushes Ed out of the way. "Ed, let go of me, you just lost the challenge!" Everyone notices that the Dangerous Deer have lost, again. Chris is smiling and wiping away a tear, and he and Chef are hugging.

"It's a miracle, Chef! It's a miracle! Double D, you don't have to say it anymore!" Dexter swims back with bad news.

"Too late, everyone, I was there, and, gulp, he said it right after Ed lost the challenge!" Dexter says.

"Noooooo!" everyone says at the same time, except for Ed and Chicken.

"Goodbye, Ed!" Chicken whispers.

"What?" Ed asks.

"Man, you are stupid, I hate you, even though that pilot of yours is pretty good. You'll be contacted from my agent." Chicken starts laughing maniacally, quietly though. Ed leaves with his head and spirits low.

Eddy notices Chicken laughing, and he walks up to him. "What are you laughing at? We lost again!"

"No, I didn't lose!" Chicken says.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Hahahahah!"

"Wait a second, that junk human, those coconuts, you planned Ed's elimination, didn't you?"

"Oh, Chris is right; you do have your smart moments. Too bad we won't hear them for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, if you tell everyone that I lost the challenge, then I'll tell everyone that you're the traitor!"

Eddy gasps. "How'd you know that?"

"Cow told me, and if you tell everyone, even though I'd be gone today, I'm sure you'd be gone next, because being a traitor is very vote-worthy. Hahahahahaha!" Chicken starts rolling on the ground in happiness.

After the challenge, almost everyone is in the medical tent, except for Mandy, Gumball, Ed, Chicken, and Courage. Courage is ecstatic. "Yay! I'm not the one in the medical tent anymore!"

"See, Gumball, this is why you don't participate in the losing team," Mandy explains. "How'd this happen, anyway? I was just relaxing in our cabin."

"Yeah, you missed it, Double D had to say he loved CN Real, and most of us either fainted or got fevers. I'm getting a slight fever myself."

"How did Courage stay healed? I can understand Ed and Chicken because they weren't paying attention, but Courage was there the entire time."

"Yeah, how did that happen?"

"Oh, I actually like CN Real!" Ed, Chicken, Mandy, and Gumball all faint at the sound of this. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Mandy starts mumbling something in her unconscious state. "I'm…going…to…get you…Courage!" Courage does his usual scream, and he runs away.

Chef, in his nurse uniform, looks very annoyed as he crosses four more fainted competitors. "Every day, some idiot just loves to get hurt, don't they?" He carries all four of them inside the medical tent.

"Why do you hate me, Buttercup?" Lazlo asks with a fever of 103. Buttercup, across from him, with a fever of 105, responds.

"I don't hate you, but I just can't say, uh, man I hate that word!"

"Sorry?"

"Yep, that's the one! So, teammate? How do you feel?"

"I want you to say sorry, because I can't apologize to myself."

"Man I hate that word so much! I need to hit something!" Buttercup then punches the bed she's sitting on, and then hallucinates thanks to her fever. She sees a knocked out Finn, and sees him without his hat. "So beautiful!"

"Excuse me?" Lazlo asks, freaked out.

"That hair of yours is so beautiful!"

"Wow, um, thanks?"

"I need to apologize for staring at you for so long, beauty!"

"Uh, I'm a monkey, and, uh…"

"Let's kiss!"

"Aaaah! Someone, help me!" Buttercup leans in to kiss him, and Lazlo starts running.

"Hey, patients, no running!" Chef tells Buttercup and Lazlo, who are both out of bed.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Chris is standing with a plate of 7 marshmallows, and is faced with all of the Dangerous Deer in medical clothes, save for Courage. "Welcome to your fourth loss, Deer!"

Everyone moans.

"Well, even though I hate Courage's opinion of CN Real, he gets the first marshmallow."

"Yay!"

"Next we have Blossom,"

"Thanks."

"Samurai Jack, Eddy,"

"Yeah!" Eddy says.

"Cow,"

"Thank you!"

"And, Grim!"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Chicken, Ed, one of you will get the final marshmallow. The other will be out." Chicken is smiling evilly, while Ed is pouting and looking at the ground. "The final one goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chicken!" Chicken catches his marshmallow, and immediately starts dancing.

"Goodbye forever! Ed is going ho-ome! Ed is going ho-ome! Ed is going ho-ome!" Ed sulks to the Submarine of Shame, and while he looks back at his previous teammates, Chicken kicks him in the back and he flies in the little hole.

"Hello, Ed, where to? Failureburgh or Stupidtown?" General Skarr asks, laughing maniacally.

"Everyone might want to heal quick, because we have a challenge tomorrow!" Chris announces. Chicken is still dancing, and everyone just leaves him, and Eddy just glares at him. "Chicken, you can stop, Ed is gone."

"Yeah yeah." Chicken doesn't pay attention.

"Well, that was an exciting episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network! Who will go home next? Will Lazlo ever find out that Buttercup doesn't have the hots for him? Will Chicken ever stop dancing? Why am I asking you these questions because no one knows yet? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

**(Notes – Even though it's a shame Ed had to go, I planned it like this. His feud with Chicken would've gone on way too long if he stayed, and in my opinion, Chicken has more interesting characteristics than the lovable oaf. And no one is coming back to the show, so you won't see him until the next aftermath. Oh, and I made everyone hate CN Real because I'm mad that Cartoon Network accepted two more live-action series. One is a sketch comedy and one is called Toon Team. No joke. A live-action show called Toon Team. I felt like having everyone faint and get fevers from it, like a disease. Please review and put your output).**

**Who will take the Submarine of Shame next?**

**Votes –**

Chicken: **Ed**

Eddy: **Chicken**

Ed: **Chicken**

Blossom: **Ed**

Cow: **Ed**

Grim: **Ed**

Courage: **Ed**

Samurai Jack:** Ed**

**Who's Left –**

**Dangerous Deer** – Chicken, Eddy, Blossom, Cow, Grim, Courage, Samurai Jack

**Vicious Seagulls – **Lazlo, Finn, Sheep, Edd, Buttercup, Mandy, Gumball, Darwin, I.M. Weasel, Dexter


	8. This Means War

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 8-**

"**This Means War"**

**(Notes – Those Supercow sayings from the last chapter were made thanks to Google Translate, so some of them were off when you put it back through. Also, I'm not going to jab at live-action shows on Cartoon Network since it was a one-time joke. Please review). **

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, we played a 'nice' little board game. The contestants had to risk life and limb just to complete some of the challenges, including jump roping with a flaming rope, avoiding a death ray built by the one and only Mojo Jojo, and, the worst of all, ugh I can't even say it! In the end, Double D won the challenge for the Vicious Seagulls thanks to Eddy's training, because let's face it, without Eddy, the Dangerous Deer probably would've won in the beginning. Another important role in the Dangerous Deer's defeat was none other than Chicken, who sabotaged their chances of winning just so he could be rid of Ed. Did it work? Yes, yes it did. Also, Lazlo thinks that Buttercup is in love with him, when she really has a crush of Finn when he doesn't have his hat on, and Finn doesn't know that either, so it's like a stupid love triangle! Who knew Cartoon Network stars could cause so much drama? Now that Chicken and Eddy are locked in argument, who'll win? Also, who will win today's challenge? Will it be the Dangerous Losers, or the Vicious Winners? I think I answered that question already. Stay tuned to find out who'll get eliminated, right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

It is nighttime, and unlike everyone else, Weasel is sitting outside with a frown on his face. He sighs, and remembers a quote from Gumball: _Loosen Up. _"Man, maybe I do miss that baboon." His eyes widen up, and he corrects himself. "I mean, I don't miss that baboon! Yeah! That's what I meant."

"What are you doing here?" a dry and familiar voice asks.

"Mandy, what are you doing at this hour?"

"I'm asking you the same question."

"Fine, I'm reminiscing on my adventures of the incompetent baboon. Why are you out here?"

"Because the night reminds me of all the lives I ruined and how I cherish my ability as a superior."

"You're an angry little girl, aren't you?"

Mandy is about to give a faint smile, until Weasel stops her. "No, please, you don't have to smile. I'd rather not be a Powerpuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asks angrily.

"Why is everyone up at this hour?" Weasel asks.

"No one messes with a Powerpuff girl!" Weasel sighs as Buttercup remarks in a cocky tone.

"Well, it's 12:01 midnight, so I might as well head off to bed. Good night." As Weasel is leaving, Chris interrupts him over an intercom.

"Good morning!" Everyone gets out of bed, exhausted, and they are greeted by Chris.

"It's not morning!" Buttercup says angrily.

"Actually, it is. It's one minute past midnight. How's everyone after their medical tent experience?"

Courage is the only one happy. "I didn't get hurt this time! I didn't get hurt this time!" Courage dances, only for an anvil to drop on his head. "Ouch!"

"Chef, I think Courage will be sitting this one out. I wonder where that anvil came from," Chris wonders. The camera moves to the sky, where Mandark is in a jetpack, and he is pretty angry.

"Darn it, I missed Dexter! But, I was close! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Mandark laughs, until Chef comes up in a helicopter and grabs him.

"I hate annoying stowaways like you." Chef takes Mandark away.

Meanwhile, on the ground, as Billy the intern is taking Courage away, Chris continues. "Well, troops, armies have to be prepared at any second!"

"What the glob are you saying?" Finn asks.

"I'm saying that we are going into full-on war!"

"Another rehash I guess?" Dexter asks, and everyone laughs.

"It's not funny! I'm still original!"

"Yeah, you know what else is original, my…"

"That's it, you're out too!" Chris starts speaking through a walkie talkie. "Chef, bring the stowaway back!"

From the air, Mandark drops another anvil, and this time it lands on Dexter. "Billy, take Dexter away." Billy follows his commands and leaves. "Alright, as I was saying, it's going to be one on one war. First off, we're going to pit you guys up against each other. Whichever team wins the most amount of times is safe from elimination! Losing team, probably Dangerous Deer, will go to elimination."

At the medical tent, Dexter and Courage and rubbing their heads from pain, and Billy is right over them with a Fairy Princess Book. "Oh man, stupid Mandark and his stupid anvil!" Dexter says.

"Don't worry, you two, I have the perfect remedy for anvil related injuries!" Billy says. "Once upon a time, there was a Fairy Princess, who lived in Fairy Princess Land, where there were all these other Fairy Princesses as they did Fairy Princess things!"

"No, make it stop!" Dexter pleas.

"Don't worry, I'm only on page 2 of 25! Wait, I lost my place. Oh well, time to start again! Hehehe!"

Courage howls, and Billy keeps reading.

Meanwhile, back to Chris and the exhausted Cartoon Network stars, Chris has a hat. "Here is going to be the first 'war.' You can use whatever you have and your teammates can help as well. First pair is Grim vs. Finn!"

"Easy, me scythe and I are going to take this one home!" Grim says, and he notices Finn pulling out his demon blood sword. "Uh, Chris, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why, are you chicken?"

"No, I'm right here!" Chicken responds.

"Come on, Grim, it won't be that bad," Finn says. "Hi-yah!" Finn jumps and is prepared to defeat Grim.

"Stop, Finn, stop! For all things good and evil, just stop!" Grim pleas. Unfortunately, it's too late. Finn's blood red sword comes in contact with Grim's scythe, and a giant beam of light goes up into the sky. Even Billy, Dexter, and Courage notice all the way from the medical tent. Soon, the beam goes down. "I told you to stop!"

"What in glob's name just happened?" Finn asks. Soon a loud cracking sound is heard, and the entire island splits in half. No exaggeration. Everyone looks freaked out, particularly Chris.

"What just happened?" Chris asks, looking at his "beautiful" island.

"The reason why I told Finn to stop was because when anything related to a demon touches the scythe, a powerful energy will blast into the air and crack some of the land below. This happens because I was once stalked by an idiotic demon, so, to get him off my back, I bet him in a game of limbo, and won, so I put a curse on it whenever a demon comes in contact with my weapon of mass destruction," Grim explains.

"Wait, so you're saying no more island, and no more show?!" Chris freaks out.

"No, thanks to a defect, the ground is still loose. So, if the island is reunited by sunset, it will be permanent. But, if not, then, well, yeah, no more show."

"Hmm, new challenge!" Chris announces, back to his normal self. "First team to put the island back together wins!"

"Wait, is that even physically possible?" Edd asks.

"I don't care. Just do it. Go!" The teams are, somewhat, back to work.

Edd is still scratching his head while the other eight are huddled together. Lazlo is looking at Buttercup strangely, and she gives him a strange look back.

**Confessional –**

**Lazlo: **Man, I had no idea that a girl was so into me. Man, Patsy must be so glad that I have someone crushing on me!

**Patsy: **Thanks for letting me in Chris! And no, I don't like their relationship at all! Not one bit!

**End Confessional **

"Well, we could just get in the water and push it," Finn suggests.

"I'm not sure, it may not be that easy to push," Lazlo says.

"Ropes. We need ropes," Mandy says.

As they argue over what to use and how to use it, Darwin notices something. "Hey, Gumball, don't you think that Weasel is being quiet?"

"Um, is it because he's been standing there staring at the ground this whole time?"

"Yeah, I think so."

_In Weasel's Mind…_

Weasel is in a world of clouds, and is jumping across them. He then randomly stops and sees Baboon, throwing a pie in his face, and then rubbing his giant red buttocks in his face. Weasel then breaks into song.

Weasel: _I AM Weasel! One of the most famous of my time! I AM Weasel! Fame and fortune is sublime! Maybe, just maybe, making friends along the way, will help me loosen up todaaaaay! I AM Weasel, not Grim, Cow, or Ed, I AM Weasel, and my fame allows me to be fed! But living outside my normal mansion, is one baboon who can't get a break, because of my stardom, his mind is as stiff as a rake. Maybe I should go, apologize to the blue-furred guy, because it's my fault, isn't it? Even though my mind is very open, but my personality is also as stiff as a RAAAAAAKE! Yeah!_

Weasel is now seen leaping like a little school girl across the clouds. "I AM having fun! Wee! Wee! Hahahaha! So much fun!"

…_Out of Weasel's Mind_

Weasel, in the real world is also frolicking around. "Hey Mr. Fluffy McFlowerpants, how's the weather! Ha!" Weasel then starts shaking everyone's hands. "Nice to meet you, nice to meet you all! Heehehe!"

Cow, Chicken, Eddy, Samurai Jack, Blossom, and Grim are talking. "I say we hit Chicken with a rock, and then we put the island back together!" Eddy says with an enthused expression.

**Confessional –**

**Eddy: **Chicken is going to pay for eliminating Ed.

**Chicken: **I don't mind Eddy, he's got an attitude like me, but when there's a traitor on my team, I know I got to hate them. And this don't mean that I'm not a traitor, but if Eddy just waited to train Double D after the competition, maybe we could've won last time.

**End Confessional**

"Can't you just use your scythe or something?" asks Blossom.

"No," Grim responds, "that's another defect. You see…"

"Wait, so you're saying one of the most powerful things in the known universe has defects?" Chicken asks.

"Yeah." Suddenly, they hear the sounds of the other team tying ropes to one side of the island, and are swimming across to the other.

"Alright, team, let's go!" Mandy says, as she starts pulling on the rope. Thanks to her brute strength, it is actually working and the island is getting closer. Next, Buttercup is also pulling, and it keeps getting closer. Grim and Blossom look worried.

"Um, Buttercup?" Lazlo asks.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do you love me?"

Buttercup immediately lets go, which causes the island to split apart even more. "What?!"

"I SAID WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"What?!"

"I SAID…"

"I know what you said! I don't love you!"

"But you seemed kind of close to me yesterday in the hospital, wanting to kiss me."

"Yeah, and now I hate you Buttercup!" says Patsy, who for some reason is on the island.

"Patsy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lazlo, I just wanted to express my anger for one episode. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go punch a tree that has Buttercup's face carved into it before Chef takes me away. Goodbye, Lazlo." Patsy leaves, and Buttercup just gets angrier.

"Oh great, now look what you did!" Buttercup says.

"Me? You were the one who started this!"

Eddy starts laughing. "It looks like we finally have an advantage, guys! Where's Chicken?"

Chicken is walking around, finding stuff to use.

**Confessional –**

**Chicken: **You know, people always think of attitude problems when they think of me. Most people forget that I'm also almost a genius, almost. And I know how to play this game, just like Squirt the Daisies, er, I mean Immoral Wombat, yeah, Immoral Wombat.

**End Confessional**

As Chicken is walking around, he finds a bunch of cupped leaves, and some berries that can be easily juiced into a paint-like substance. He then finds lots of flammable grass. "This stuff looks great for a paint bomb!"

Supercow jumps right in front of him. "Supercow al rescarte!"

Chicken jumps up in fear, and then sees his little sister in her purple superhero outfit. "Do you mind? I'm busy here."

"Supercow has encontrado!"

"We are not playing. Come on, if they play the offensive maneuver, then we're playing the defensive."

"Defensivo?"

"Si."

"Oh." Unaware to both of them, they are right next to the medical tent and Dexter hears everything.

"I need to get out to my team!" Dexter says, trying to escape.

"Not so fast!" Billy says, still on the first page of the Fairy Princess Book.

"You imbecile!"

Weasel is still frolicking around, Edd is still questioning the laws of physics, Buttercup and Lazlo are still arguing, Sheep, Gumball, and Darwin are barely helping, Dexter is still in the medical tent, and Finn is the only one that is doing decent work. Mandy thinks that her team has lost control. "There is no way that my team is this incompetent!"

"Hey! What the schmowzow are you talking about?" Finn asks.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave, again!" Gumball complains.

"Look, everyone here is obviously either too stupid or weak to put the island back together, so I'm going to get some help. If Double Dweeb here would be so kind as to come up with a plan while I'm gone, that'd be peachy. But, since he looks like he's going through a crisis…"

"But, if you carry the pi over the second zero that that should leave the Pythagorean Theorem plus the weight and length of the island squared…" Edd rants.

"…I guess we're doomed for elimination." Mandy leaves, and her entire team starts to break apart.

"Hey, Blossom, take a look, they left their ropes tied to our side," Grim starts. "So…"

"All we need to do is get over to that side and finish the job!"

"Actually, Blossom, I was just going to say we untie our side and swim all the way over there to… yeah let's go with your plan."

Blossom, Grim, Eddy, and Samurai Jack swim to the other side, where they notice the Vicious Seagulls being completely disorganized, most notably Weasel. As Eddy gets out of the water, he takes a look at Edd, and decides to talk to him. "Hey, Double D, I need to talk to you."

"But if you have the structure of a polygon times…"

"Shut up!"

Edd stops and turns to see his friend. "Oh, hello, Eddy! Thanks to you, I won the last challenge!"

"Yeah yeah, I need to tell you that you can keep your money, because I quit!" Eddy says in a hush whisper.

"Well, alright I guess." The sun starts to rise, and it is a lot less dark. "Ah, the sun, isn't it magnificent?"

"What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Grim asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, um," Edd starts sweating. "Oh, yes, we were talking about how sad we are from Ed's elimination. Such a shame!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Fine." Grim leaves, and Edd finally realizes that Mandy is gone and that the Dangerous Deer are in the lead.

"What in Sam's Hill is going on here?" Edd asks the rest of his team, and then notices Weasel jumping around.

"I AM a happy weasel!" Weasel says.

"I.M.? What's wrong?"

"I am free!" He then hops over to Gumball, Darwin, and Sheep, who are still pulling. "Thanks Gumball, now I can frolic around like a man!"

"Darwin, may I have those three ropes?" Blossom asks, battering her eyelashes.

"Oh, sure!" Darwin says, slapping both Gumball and Sheep in the faces.

"Thanks sweetie." Blossom grabs the ropes, and makes a big impact on the island.

"Baa!" Sheep says angrily.

"Don't you find it kind of odd that ordinary ropes are putting an entire island back together?" Darwin asks.

"Actually, on the contrary. You see, what happens is that the ground is still very loose from the spell, thus it is easy for any kind of rope or wire that will help," Grim says. Chris walks by.

"What? You're saying that this challenge is basically pointless because there is no, well, challenge?!" Chris says angrily, and Grim nods in return. "Fine then, Chef, the tennis balls!"

Chef comes in with a tennis ball machine, and starts firing at the guys who are actually making progress.

"Come on, Chris, we're finally winning something and you have to, ouch, give us a, ouch, disadvantage?" Blossom asks in disbelief, letting go of all of her ropes. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Yep, it's no fun when it's fair! Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Chicken and Supercow notice that they are lost. Chicken has an armful of paint bombs while Supercow is just walking. "Tiene pollo quieres jugar?"

"Will you stop speaking Spanish? I think we ain't got no idea where we is heading."

"Mira el lado brillante de la vida, el hermano mayor."

"Well, I got me an armful of paint bombs and I don't want thems to go to waste, so, think fast!" Chicken throws one at his sister, but she flies out of the way. "Wait, I forgot you can fly! Just fly us back to camp!"

"Buena idea, el hermano mayor."

Chicken hops on Cow, and she flies them away and back to camp.

In the medical tent, Billy is still reading to Dexter and Courage. "There, page 2! Darn, I lost my page, oh well, again again!"

"Noooooo!" Courage howls. Mandy comes in and grabs Billy, and shuts the tent. "Yay!"

"Finally, that idiot stopped reading!" Dexter says. "Ow my head."

Mandy takes Billy out to camp and behind a tree. "Listen, peanut for brains, I have a job for you."

"Ooh! What is it?" Billy asks with stupid anticipation.

"I need you to slow down the other team."

"Oh, you mean the Vicious Seagulls? Sure!" Billy grabs a coconut and starts beating Mandy on the head senseless with it.

Mandy grabs him by the arm and flips him. "No you idiot, you're not on the Dangerous Deer anymore!"

"I'm not?"

"No, you are now, a, um, Vicious Seagull, and I'm your captain."

"Yes, sir, Mandy, sir!"

"Good, now slow down the other team! I need to find some suckers."

Mandy walks and sees her team still in horrible shape. Edd is trying to calm a reckless Weasel and Gumball and Sheep are begging for their ropes back.

"Baa?"

"No, Sheep, Darwin gave them to me, so their mine!" Blossom says. "Ouch!" Tennis balls are still flying, and Chef is almost asleep.

"Man, this is so boring!" Chef says. He pulls out a bunch of basketballs and starts laughing maniacally. "Heheheh, see how these guys like Chef now." He throws his first at Grim's head, causing it to come off.

"Ouch."

Mandy also sees Buttercup and Lazlo arguing over who loves who. "You guys are pathetic." She then pushes Lazlo into the water.

"Aaah! Hey!" Lazlo says, trying to get back up, only for two sharks to look at him.

In shark language and subtitles, they speak to each other. "Man I am in needing of some protein."

"Yum, Bean Scout! Get it?"

"Ha, you're hilarious." The first shark just rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's eat him already!"

"Aaaah!" Lazlo yells for help. Buttercup reaches out to him, but it's too late.

"No!" Buttercup says. "Come on sharks, open up so I can punch you!"

"Supercow al rescarte!" Supercow says, dropping on the sharks, only to have Chicken fall in one of their mouths. Lazlo is free, and Buttercup takes him out. Eddy laughs at Chicken's predicament, only for Supercow to let him out. "Está usted de pollo bien?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy." Chicken realizes that he has dropped all of his paint bombs. "Hey, where'd they go?"

Supercow leaves, and coming back is a regular cow. "Hey, big brother, what's up?"

"My paint bombs are gone!"

Grim's head starts bouncing around. "Where the heck is my body?" He then sees a bunch of paint bombs on the ground. "Hmm." He nudges one with his head, and purple liquid erupts in his face.

"Hey, Grim!" Billy says.

"Yes, Billy?" Grim asks.

"Be prepared to be delayed!" Billy picks up Grim's head and sticks it on a flagpole. "Nighty night, Grim! Hahahaha!" Billy leaves.

"Help, someone help!" Grim pleas. "Oh forget it!"

"Chef, I think you need to take Lazlo to the medical tent," Buttercup says, holding a crippled Lazlo in her hands.

"Sorry, I'd like to, but, uh, I need to do this job. So, bye!" Chef starts laughing sadistically and goes back to his station, slamming basketballs at Samurai Jack's face.

Billy comes by with a ladder, and Mandy watches in respect. Billy places the ladder between the two pieces of land formerly known as Camp Wawanakwa, and keeps Blossom, Samurai Jack, Chicken, Cow, and Eddy from making progress. "Darn it!" Eddy says.

"Come on, to the other side!" Mandy orders, and her teammates carefully cross the water.

"You know, I want to find out how the Dangerous Deer managed to swim across without any sharks!" Buttercup says, flying Lazlo over. She finds a few twigs and leaves and Edd offers to make a wheelchair for him.

**Confessional –**

**Shark 1: **(Subtitles: What, we can't choose when we have a meal because we're sharks? Man, stereotyping is huger up here than from where I come from!)

**End Confessional **

The wheelchair is complete, and Dexter and Courage, with huge bumps on their heads walk over. "Thanks to the analysis from my cranial scanning device, I have successfully discovered that Courage the Cowardly Dog and I are okay to compete. What happened to the monkey?" Dexter asks, pointing his purple gloves in the direction of Lazlo.

"I'm doodly goodly!" Lazlo says, swaying his head back and forth in confusion. "Do I see stars? Wee!"

"I know, let's say 'Wee!' together!" Weasel says, hopping around.

"Come on, Double D, you and Dexter go find some pinecones, while the rest of us pull this part of the island to that side!" Mandy says as she takes the ladder out.

"Fine, I guess so," Dexter says, leaving with Edd.

"Wait, Lazlo can't come, he's in a wheelchair!" Buttercup warns Mandy, and as she says this a tire is thrown by them and it knocks out Courage, again.

"Okay, then, I guess you wouldn't mind being voted off," Mandy says.

"Ooh, she's good!" Gumball says in anticipation.

"Fine!" Buttercup responds, pushing Lazlo into the water. "Let's just get this over with!" She jumps in the water as well. "Come on, pull!" Chef won't stop shooting at the Dangerous Deer, even though the Vicious Seagulls are making more progress.

"Oh come on, Chef!" Blossom says. "They're in the lead!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Chef laughs, and shoots a pineapple at Blossom's face.

"Ow!"

Chicken looks around and finds the rest of his paint bombs. "Oh goodie!" Chicken starts firing at the eight of the Seagulls and Billy in the water. "Yeah, victory is mine!" Chicken fires at Lazlo right in the face.

"Ouch, wee!" Lazlo says, spinning around in the water. Beside him is the green Powerpuff girl, who is trying her best to protect him.

"Man this is getting annoying," Buttercup remarks.

"Hey, can I have some of those paint bombs?" Eddy asks Chicken.

"Nope, for cool people only!"

"You're not even a person!"

"Well, fine then!" Chicken hands Eddy a bunch of the paint bombs, and then he realizes his mistake. "You're despicable!"

Eddy starts firing, and it slows them down. Chris returns with a cup of coffee. "What did I miss?"

"Well, they've been attacking each other," Chef answers.

"Hmm, is it close to sunset?"

"Nope!"

"Brilliant! This could go on for hours, and this is also much better than that original plan I had."

"Come on, guys, we have to win!" Billy says.

"We?" Buttercup asks. "What do you mean, we?"

"Mandy said that I was a Vicious Seagull!"

"No, you're a Dangerous Deer!"

"Well, she said that she was my captain, and if I listen to her every command the Vicious Seagulls will win!"

Buttercup thinks it over. "Alright, that's cool."

"Yeah!" Billy catches one of Eddy's paint grenades and throws it back at him. "Do you want a piece of me?"

"Ah!" Eddy says. "He knows our ambush! We need to retreat!"

"Not just yet!" says the head of a skeleton, bouncing on the ground. "That's Billy! We can't lose to Billy! I don't understand what went so wrong! We have a 3 ton cow, a smart-aleck Chicken, the Grim Reaper, a scammer, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, a cowardly dog, and a samurai! We should've been winning! So, are we going to step up like the winners we are, or crumble like the losers everyone thinks that we are?"

Everyone, even the unconscious Courage, nods. "Alright, now someone put my head on my body!" Blossom grabs Grim's head and plops it on his skeleton. "Thank you."

"Alright, we're almost done!" Buttercup says. Dexter and Edd arrive and start throwing at the opposing team.

"Ah! Pinecones!" Eddy says, covering his face.

"Come on everyone, we have the ultimate weapon!" Grim says. Soon enough, Samurai Jack, Grim, Blossom, Chicken, and Eddy are, barely, lifting up Cow, and start using her as a battering ram.

"Aaah!" They all scream in victory. Courage finally wakes up, only to get hit in the head with a pinecone, thus knocking him out once more.

The Vicious Seagulls have almost completed the challenge, and all they need to do is get out of the water so the pieces of the island can drift together. As the Dangerous Deer are using Cow as a battering ram, the Vicious Seagulls have already completed the challenge. A huge beam of light goes into the air, and the island is officially sealed back together.

"And with that, the Vicious Seagulls win again!" says Chris, who sounds disappointed. "Man, 6 vs. 10, that's just ridiculous!"

As the losing team hears the bad news, they run into Darwin and knock him over. "Sorry Darwin," Blossom says, blushing.

"My face!" Darwin yells.

Chris looks around for a loophole, and then smiles evilly. "Well, the Vicious Seagulls would've won, but, by default, the Dangerous Deer win!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asks confused.

"Because, Mandy used Billy illegally!"

"That wasn't a rule!" Mandy says, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Vicious Seagulls, see you at elimination!"

Mandy's teammates glare at her. Buttercup and Lazlo leave, and she talks to the rest of them. "Hey, teammates, don't you realize that Lazlo is crippled and in a wheelchair and Weasel is insane?"

"Well, yeah," Finn says.

"Well, why not keep me around because I'm a strong competitor. Lazlo probably won't heal until the next aftermath!"

"Alright, we'll vote Lazlo off!" Billy says.

"Get out of here, Billy." Billy sulks away.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

"Welcome, Vicious Seagulls, to your second elimination ceremony," Chris starts, and he has 9 marshmallows on his plate. "The first marshmallow goes to…Darwin!"

"Thanks!"

"Next one goes to Double D,"

"Oh my, why thank you."

"Dexter,"

"Yes, this is a great day for science!"

"Gumball,"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Buttercup,"

"Yes!"

"Weasel,"

"I AM Cuckoo!"

"Sheep,"

"Baa."

"Finn,"

"Schmowzow!"

"Now the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mandy."

"Expected!" Mandy says, swallowing hers easily.

"Oh man! Great, now I lose the win, and I'm injured!" Lazlo says, trying to roll over to the submarine. "Ugh, I can barely move!"

"Here, let me help you," Buttercup says. She puts him into the Submarine of Shame, and she sulks back.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Finn asks.

"I'm about to do something that I'll probably regret later! Finn, please take off your hat!"

"Um, okay." Finn takes off his hat revealing his blonde hair.

"Wow, now that's a sight!"

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" Chris says.

"I'm quitting the game!"

"WHAT?!" her previous teammates say, and so does Blossom, who has been watching.

"You can't go, Buttercup, I'll be the last Powerpuff left!" Blossom cries.

"I'm sorry, Blossom, but I caused Lazlo to get injured thanks to our arguing, I hurt his feelings, and to make it up to him, he gets to stay in the game since I'm quitting!"

"Actually," Chris starts, "both of you are leaving."

"Huh?"

"You see, if you quit after the last person's name gets called, then you're out with the voted off loser."

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can, because I really need the teams to be somewhat even because the ratings will go down if it ends up being 9 to 2 before the merger even happens. So, ta-ta, cheerio, too-da-loo!"

"Fine, but I want to say something before I go! Finn, I love you!"

"Um," Finn starts, "sorry, Buttercup, but I have a girlfriend. You know, Flame Princess!"

"Well, this is just awkward." Buttercup flies inside of the submarine. "Lazlo, do you forgive me? Because I hate this feeling guilt. It always makes me want to hit something."

"Oh, it's fine, I forgive you! The fact that you sacrificed your own spin-off series just to make it up to me. Even though I'll probably never be able to participate in the camp activities at Camp Kidney for two weeks, it's cool. And just one question."

"What?"

"Do you like me?" Lazlo asks, sweating.

"Nope."

"Oh thank goodness!" Lazlo stops sweating, and General Skarr leaves.

"Well that was a shocking conclusion to an interesting episode! Find out what happens next time on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris signs off.

**(Was that a shocking elimination? Well, please comment on what you think of the chapter itself. Also, I probably got a lot of the phrases wrong, so it's pointless trying to translate it. Thanks for reading.)**

**Votes –**

Buttercup: **Mandy**

Lazlo: **Mandy**

Mandy: **Lazlo**

Finn: **Lazlo**

Sheep: **Lazlo**

Gumball: **Lazlo**

Darwin: **Lazlo**

Dexter:** Lazlo**

Edd: **Lazlo**

Weasel:** Lazlo**

**Dangerous Deer – **Courage, Grim, Blossom, Eddy, Chicken, Cow, Samurai Jack

**Vicious Seagulls – **Mandy, Finn, Sheep, Gumball, Darwin, Dexter, Edd, I.M. Weasel


	9. What Climb is It?

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 9-**

"**What Climb is It?"**

**(15 remain, so who will win this time? When September comes around, I probably will try to upload on the weekends thanks to school, but if I can't, I apologize. Please enjoy the story.)**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the 17 of them went on a journey. It was a journey of love, death, and none of what I just said! Thanks to Grim and Finn, the island split in half! But, that made a much better challenge than what I had planned. Mandy and Grim led their respective teams to try to win victory! Meanwhile, the Vicious Seagulls almost literally fell apart. After the Vicious Seagulls won, again, I found that Mandy made an illegal alliance with Billy, so the Dangerous Deer won, by default. Man, they suck. Lazlo was voted off because he was almost eaten by a shark, thanks to Mandy, and he was crippled the entire time. But, to make up for the misunderstandings and the insults, and to avoid apologizing I assume, Buttercup quit in order to keep the monkey in the game. Thanks to another loophole, however, both of them took the Submarine of Shame to Loserville! I love this game! Who will survive this week? Find out on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris finishes.

Dexter and Edd are taking Weasel, who is cross-eyed, to the forest. "What?" Weasel asks stupidly. Edd hands him a bunch of books that say RESPONSIBILITY.

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **I am tired of Weasel bouncing around. Seriously, I don't care if we wants to loosen up or not, because we can't win without him.

**End Confessional**

"Listen, Weasel! Read up! It's fun!" Dexter claims, and Weasel opens up the books.

After an hour, they are all sleeping on the ground. Edd is the first to wake up, and he realizes something. "My word, I'm sleeping on the ground!" Weasel wakes up next, and his head is back on straight, in figurative terms.

"I am sorry for my irresponsible behavior," Weasel says. "I feel ashamed. Today, I'm going to make a change in my attitude and win the challenge!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, let us go back to camp before they find us missing," Dexter says, and they leave back to camp.

Back at camp, Grim is with Cow and Samurai Jack, talking about their alliance. "Mr. Grim Reaper," Cow starts, "how are we supposed to trust Mr. Samurai here?"

"Well, I don't know if we can trust him, because he didn't even talk last time. What if he told everyone?" Grim says, starting to worry.

"Don't be worried, I haven't told anyone," Samurai Jack says smiling.

"Fine, but we'll be watching," Grim warns as he and Cow walk back inside their cabin.

Dexter, Edd, and Weasel return. Edd and Weasel go back inside their cabin, while Dexter stays outside and takes a look at Samurai Jack. "Good morning, Samurai Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes, you see, Cow, Grim, and I are…" Grim cuts the samurai off.

"Are in a musical band called the Grim Sliced Beef. Yeah, that's what it is." He drags Samurai Jack inside the cabin. Grim makes sure the door is shut, and whispers to him. "That's it, we can't trust you."

"But it was a helpless little boy."

"He wasn't helpless. You're helpless, because you just want to help anyone in need."

"Well, yes."

"Don't you see, they are going to take your victory away!"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Chicken yells, coving his face with a pillow.

"Well, I wasn't thinking when I joined this alliance. It was just the ideal opportunity to be safe caught me off guard. I don't want to hurt anyone. So, I quit."

"You can't just quit!" Grim says, actually yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shut it! There are chickens trying to sleep here!" Chicken says, stealing Eddy's pillow and sandwiching his head between both of them.

"Hey, my pillow!" Eddy says, jumping up onto Chicken and wrestling him.

"Well, then, Samurai Jack, don't be surprised that you're going home next." Grim and Cow head back to bed, and the samurai hangs his head low and then falls to sleep once more.

After a few hours of sleep, the contestants head to the mess hall, where they aren't eating as usual. "Baa."

"What'd you say to me, boy?" Chef asks angrily.

"Baa."

"Oh, you want more of that slop? That's fine by me." Chef piles even more of his food on top of the Sheep's plate.

"Baa."

"Thirds? That's fine. I have enough to feed you thirty times! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Baa!"

"Just stop talking!" Dexter says annoyed. "You obviously do not know how to shut up!"

As Chicken is walking into the mess hall, he realizes his sister isn't there. "Hey, Cow, get in here!"

"Coming big brother!" She jumps on top of him. "What'd you, mmm, think of my entrance?"

"Get off of me!" he mutters. As they walk over to the table, where Chicken is as flat as a piece of paper, Cow takes a look at Samurai Jack, and scoffs at him.

"Hey look, it's the not-so-awesome samurai!" Cow says, and Grim laughs.

Chef comes into the main room and scoops another serving of food onto everyone's plates. "What the heck, man?" Finn asks. Chef glares at him.

"No one appreciates my cooking! So, you have to eat all of your food, or you are automatically eliminated! Understand?" Everyone nods in fear, and start scarfing down the food. Gumball is the first to puke after only one bite.

"Aah! The torture!" Gumball says, puking two more times in a row.

"I have thirds!"

"NO!" everyone shouts. Soon, there is puke all over the floor, and Chef, of course, is forced to clean it up.

"Stupid ingrates."

Outside, Chris is waiting for the contestants, and they come out with green faces. "I see you guys enjoyed breakfast." Chris chuckles. "Change into your swimsuits and meet me at the lake for this time's challenge!"

"What if you don't have a swimsuit?" Courage asks.

"Then just go naked."

"Oh, the humanity!"

"Courage, you have fur," Mandy says, sighing at his stupidity.

"Oh."

After a few minutes, everyone has changed and they are waiting at the lake. They take a look at the giant cliff from the first season, and they find a bunch of booby traps on the side that's facing the water. "Welcome to challenge numero Nueve! A climbing challenge up to the top of this hundred foot cliff! All you need to do is get your entire team to the top, grab your team flag, climb back down, and get onto the beach with your flag intact."

"Why'd you ask us to change into swimsuits, then?" Gumball asks.

"Fan service, Gumball, fan service. The fans wanted to see you all in swimsuits, even if some of you just have your underwear on, cough, Samurai Jack, cough."

Everyone looks at Samurai Jack, and it is true that he is only wearing underwear.

"To hold each team together, beside you are long strands of steel wool and cotton rope. Since the Dangerous Deer have fewer players, they get to choose which rope they want."

"Ooh! Steel wool sounds so cool! We choose that!" Cow says, and everyone sighs.

"OK, not much of an advantage there."

"What do you mean, Mr. Chris?"

"I mean that steel wool is very uncomfortable, and you Cow just gave the other team the advantage."

"Way to go, sister," Chicken says, trying to tie himself to wool. He lets out a yelp of pain, and starts tearing. "Who's next?" Cow ties herself, and she laughs.

"Ooh, that tickles!"

Soon, everyone is tied up, and Darwin looks at the cliff. "Wow, that is high."

"Why do you care, you're not afraid of heights?" Gumball asks.

"No, but I'm afraid of falling. I mean, look at that!"

"Wait, I can just fly everyone up!" Blossom says, and the Deer cheer.

"Sorry, Blossom, but just like in almost every challenge, no flying allowed!" Chris says. "Oh, and watch out for the fatal booby traps."

"Let's go, big brother!" Cow starts pulling up her entire team, and the Vicious Seagulls watch in awe at how fast they're moving.

"Come on, we can't lose again!" Mandy says, and she starts dragging her team up as well.

"Don't fret, Mandy, I may assist you, since I AM Weasel, not that insane and neurotic Weasel I was last time." Weasel starts helping.

Meanwhile, Cow isn't even watching where she's going, and runs into a booby trap. "Is that a giant punching bag?" Blossom asks. Cow doesn't see it, and she runs into it, causing it to knock the entire team down.

"Aaah!" they all scream as they crash to the sharp rocks below.

"Maybe we should work together this time," Blossom suggests, as her team is slowly getting out of the rocks.

Meanwhile, the Vicious Seagulls have gotten a rhythm. Mandy and Weasel are up front, Finn and Darwin are right behind in the second row, Gumball and Dexter in third, and Edd and Sheep in the back. "Are those mines?" Darwin asks, and he accidentally explodes one in his face.

"Darwin, are you okay?" Blossom unties herself and flies over to Darwin, whose face is covered in soot.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, get back down here!" Grim says angrily.

"I'm coming!"

"Well, this is getting ridiculous. We've gotten nowhere!" Grim says irritated. Mandy decides to gloat.

"Hey, Grim, nice team you've got there!" Mandy says in a joking manner, but still frowning for some reason.

"Well, Mandy, let the games begin! We need someone that won't just go straight through the booby traps, like Cow, and someone who is strong and agile."

"Um, I can do it," Samurai Jack says, raising his hand. Grim slaps his own forehead, and ignores him.

"Anyone?"

"Just let Samurai Jack help us climb," Blossom says.

"That's it, we'll use Blossom!"

"Uh, okay." Blossom ties herself back to the team, and starts climbing. Cow is climbing from the left, Blossom in the middle, and Grim from the right. "Yes, we're making progress!"

"Baa!" Sheep yells.

"What is it?" Weasel asks, and now the team has stopped.

"Baa!"

"Oh no."

"What is he saying?" Gumball asks.

"Duck!"

"Is it a mallard?" Edd asks.

"Baa!" Sheep and Weasel duck while the others just scratch their heads in confusion. Suddenly, a rocket cuts through their rope, and Finn, Sheep, Gumball, Edd, and Dexter down, and only Mandy, Weasel, and Darwin remain.

"That's unfortunate," Weasel says. "We need to get back down there."

"Please, they were slowing us down," Mandy says.

"Yeah, but Chris stated that we need to bring our entire team up the cliff, not just the three of us."

"Huh, Gumball was right, you are a stick in the mud."

"No I'm not. Just because I'm responsible doesn't make me boring."

"I feel awkward," Darwin says. Mandy and Weasel stop arguing to glare at him.

"I'm going on, you two can stay here and wait for the rest of our team to catch up, even though I am pretty sure they won't," says Mandy.

"Well, we could just wait at the top," Darwin says, and follows Mandy. Weasel sighs and climbs down.

"Come on, team, they've left us behind," Weasel says. "I can probably climb us all the way up, but alas, we're out of rope. Or, we could tie all of our ropes together and then… Double D, help me weave the ropes together before the other team gets to the top!" Edd grabs a few of the ropes, and helps Weasel tie them together.

Chicken starts off a conversation while dangling while Grim, Blossom, and Cow are doing the work. "This is what I love about teamwork!"

"Shut it, Chicken, because I can stop working a take you to the underworld right now!" Grim says angrily.

"I've been there before. You get used to it."

"Man your show is weird." As climbing, Blossom touches a rock that triggers a laser, and is zaps Grim's right arm off. "My arm!" It falls all the way in the water, where a shark grabs it. "Ouch! Ouch! Let go of my arm please!"

"I can take your spot," says Samurai Jack.

"No! I'm going to continue!" Blossom touches another rock and it blasts off Grim's right leg. "Will you cut that out!"

"I can…"

"No!" Another laser is shot, and it blasts off Grim's left leg. "Blossom! Seriously, watch where you're going!"

"That wasn't me," Blossom responds, and sees Cow looking sad.

"Sorry, Mr. Grim Reaper."

"Samurai Jack, just go in for Grim," Blossom says.

"No! I'm staying here!" As Chicken is dangling he hits a trip wire, that causes a giant rock to fall right on top of Grim's head, and his head flies off onto the ground. "OK!" he screams from the ground. "You can take my place!"

Samurai Jack increases their speed by ten times. They are about three quarters of the way there.

"Chef, deploy the bombs," Chris says, rubbing his hands maniacally. Chef presses a button, and delays the shallow progress of the Vicious Seagulls. It also causes Gumball's trunks to fall off, and it is blurred out.

"Aaah! I'm naked!"

At the top, Darwin and Mandy make it. He attempts to give her a hi-five, but she ignores. "Alright, let's get our flag down there!" Darwin says. He picks up their red flag with their Seagull symbol on it, and then looks down at how high he is. "Wow, how high is this again?"

Chris pulls out a megaphone. "100 feet tall, Darwin!"

Darwin's lip quivers, and Mandy punches him in the arm. "Come on, we're the only hope for this team." Mandy is about to start down, but Chris stops the two of them.

"Not so fast, you two. Your whole team has to get up there!"

"Man my team is full of losers. Where are they?" Mandy asks.

On the ground, Grim's head and broken arm hop over to Chris. "Chris, can I just go up the mountain by grass, because I can't climb it with a head and a broken arm!"

"Fine, but your team gets a penalty." Chris presses a button, and it causes a pack of dynamite to explode. It catches Chicken's steel wool on fire, and he falls all the way down right onto Grim's head. He almost looks like roast chicken.

"Thanks Chris. I ain't in the mood for explosions no more," Chicken says, rubbing off his soot.

"Get off of me!" says a muffled, Jamaican voice.

"Who said that?"

Chicken gets up to see the Grim Reaper's head. "Aaah!"

"Aaah!"

"Aaaah!" They soon get into a screaming fight, and Chris face palms himself.

"You know what, if you both want to just walk up the mountain, that's fine. But just be quiet!" Chris says. As Chicken is carrying Grim, he spots Grim's two legs. "Yuck, that's disgusting!"

"Well I am a skeleton." Chicken picks them up.

Darwin and Mandy are still waiting impatiently. Darwin decides to break the silence. "Old McDonald had a farm, ee-i-ee-i-oh! And on his farm he had a cow, ee-i-ee-i-oh! A moo moo here, and a moo moo there, here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo!"

"Old McDonald had a farm, ee-i-ee-i-oh!" A second voice joins.

"Oh, thanks about that, Cow, I needed a duet! Wait a second!" Darwin and Mandy see the other team grabbing their flag and heading their way down. Chicken and Grim arrive, and Chicken is exhausted.

"Are you kidding me? I need to go all the way back down!" Chicken says, muttering to himself coarse language.

Gumball is the first to get to the top, covering his exposed areas with his hands. "What happened to you?" asks Mandy.

"I need to get back down!" Gumball says. Weasel and the rest of team gets up there.

"OK, you can go back down." Mandy pushes Gumball off the cliff and into the shark infested water.

"Alright, I'll hold the flag," says Weasel. Weasel takes the flag, and an explosion goes off. Cow rockets to the air, lands on Weasel, and both of them go tumbling off the cliff, leaving the flag in its place.

"Well, Weasel's out," Finn says.

Gumball drifts to shore, covered in sand, naked, and choking on water. "I'm safe." Cow and Weasel both land on the blue cat, though. "Never mind."

Blossom is carrying the team down. Something triggers and it covers her in grease. "What the heck?" A bunch of seagulls swoop by, and start pecking her with their beaks. She lets go of her rock, a trampoline emerges, and it brings Blossom, Samurai Jack, Eddy, and Courage back into the air. Courage is tightly holding the flag so nothing happens to it.

"OK, I'll take the flag down," Mandy says, only for her to fall off as well thanks to Samurai Jack bumping into her.

"I can take it down, dudes," Finn says. Edd goes to grab the flag, but then trips over himself, Sheep, and Finn, causing all three to fall in the water below. Dexter and Darwin are the only ones left, and they look at each other.

"How are we supposed to get down now?" Darwin asks.

"I have no idea. We could… no. Or, maybe… no. I've got nothing," Dexter replies.

"Hey, it's the disastrous D's!" Eddy jokes.

"Well at least we are planning, you guys are just piled up on top of this cliff, not doing anything to help yourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah. Blossom, are you ready?"

"Almost, I just need to wipe the rest of this grease off," Blossom says.

"Here, I'll give us a head start," Samurai Jack says. He lets Courage onto his back, and Courage drops the flag.

"Is this safe?" Courage asks, shaking.

"Relax." Samurai Jack starts climbing down rapidly. "I forgot the flag didn't I?" A flamethrower shoots at both of them, and they fall before they can go back up.

"It is up to you, Darwin!" Dexter says. "You can jump down with the flag and swim, because the sharks don't hate you. Come on, you are our last chance!"

Darwin sees the sharks running into the sharp rocks, backing up, and running into them again. "OK, I'll jump into the shark infested waters. Even though they are kind of stupid." Darwin and Dexter giggle.

"Alright, Eddy, we have to jump!" Blossom says. "There's no way I can go down there in time without flying." Eddy gulps and agrees.

"Geronimo!" Darwin says, jumping into the water, followed by Eddy and Blossom. All three of them are screaming all the way down, and the rest of their teammates watch in anticipation. As Darwin gets in the water, a shark glares at him. "Glub glub glub glub?"

"You called me stupid!" the shark says in human language.

"Oh yeah, that's the mutated shark that can speak fluid English!" Chris shouts. "I forgot about him." The shark gulps down the flag, and Darwin's expression turns into a frightened one. As Blossom and Eddy fall in, their flag is eaten as well.

"And with that, no one wins today's challenge!" Chris says, and then taps his chin. "Or not yet at least!" Darwin, Eddy, Blossom, and Dexter, who was running down the mountain get onto shore.

"Nice job, Darwin, now we have to do another challenge because you called the sharks stupid!" Mandy says, crossing her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry, I feel like a jerk now," Darwin responds. Blossom pats him on the back.

"It's okay, Darwin, you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

At the campsite, the campers are still in their swimsuits, and Gumball is still naked. "Can we change now?" Gumball asks desperately.

"Nope!" Chris starts. "See this junk from 2 challenges ago?" Chris points to the pile of junk they used from the board game challenge. "Yep, today you have to build the tallest, yet most stable tower out of junk that the other team can climb. The other team will climb your tower, and first one to the top wins. But, if the tower falls apart because of something that the team who built it did, then the team that built it faces elimination, so you can't just sabotage the tower you are climbing for no reason. Remember, the higher, the better! Go!" The teams get to work, scrambling to find supplies.

"Well, according to my calculations, we need a strong and wide base. Anyone here have anything that fits those criteria?" Edd asks.

"Well, I have a giant cinderblock," Darwin hands Edd the cinderblock, only for him to be unable to lift it.

"Great job, Darwin. Remember, wide and then small at the top so we have an equal balance."

Like last time, Blossom is doing all the work. Eddy and Chicken are sitting back, relaxing, and glaring at each other. Grim realizes that he left his body on top of the mountain. "Hey, Chicken, could you go fetch my body at the top of the mountain, because I'm kind of in a tough predicament here."

"Ugh, fine," Chicken responds. He gets up and heads for the beach.

"Are you wearing a napkin?" Cow asks Eddy who is in his tight swimsuit.

"No. Why does everyone ask that?" Eddy says furiously.

"I could use a little help," Blossom says.

"Fine." Eddy gets up, grabs an old spoon, and sticks it in the middle.

"No, not that!" The entire tower falls apart. "Thanks, Eddy," she says sarcastically, and gets back to rebuilding the entire thing.

"Need any help?" Darwin asks Blossom. Blossom, once again, blushes.

"No thanks, I think I got it from here, as long as people don't randomly stick spoons in the middle of the tower, then the process should move smoothly."

"OK, just being nice."

"Hey, stop talking with the enemy! Come on, we need to go higher!" Mandy orders. Darwin leaves and takes a look at a moderately sized tower built by the one and only Edd.

"This wasn't that hard," Edd says smugly. Dexter fumes.

"I could built that tower if I just had my laboratory!" Dexter says, accidentally punching a hole in the side. This causes the entire, well-built junk pile to collapse. A butter knife flies from the top of the Seagulls' tower and lightly touches the Dangerous Deer's. Their tower capsizes as well by just a simple touch, and Chris arrives.

"Well, time's up." Chris takes a look at the normal piles of junk the teams have created. "Another challenge ruined! I don't even have a tiebreaker planned!" Chris looks at a giant, dusty jump rope. "New challenge!"

The contestants moan as they follow Chris to the Mess Hall. There, Chris introduces the third, and hopefully last, challenge of the day. "Welcome to Challenge Number Three! Jump rope!"

"How does that relate to climbing?" Blossom asks. Grim and Chicken arrive, and Grim is fully assembled.

"You won't believe what I had to go through to get this guy his body!" Chicken says, lifting some feathers revealing scars and scabs. "Yeah, you see, what happened was…"

"Be quiet, we have a time limit!" Chris stops Chicken. "Anyway, you each have to choose three people on your team to jump over the rope. Chef and I will hold the rope from each end. The team with at least one player left jumping wins the coveted immunity!" Oohs and aahs are exchanged, and Chef, who has just arrived in a track suit, blows a whistle. "Choose your victims."

"I say that we pick the shorter people on the team just in case if Chef and Chris don't turn the rope as high," Edd suggests.

"I volunteer, I guess," Dexter says, stepping forward.

"I am with him," Weasel says proudly. Sheep steps up as well.

"They're picking the shorter people," Grim starts. "Blossom, uh, Courage, and Eddy will represent us." The three of them step up. It is like a Western movie, as Chef and Chris are staring dramatically at the contestants, and vice versa.

"Are you dudes ready for action?" Chris asks. They slowly nod, except for Courage who just shakes his head. "Too bad, Courage. I reckon that…"

"Please don't say 'reckon' again," Chef says, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. On your marks, get set, go!" The jump roping challenge has begun.

Chef and Chris are going remarkably fast. Luckily, everyone is still in the game. "Baa!"

"Faster?" Chef asks. "OK!" Chef and Chris go faster. Dexter is soon eliminated, followed by Courage. Chef is now laughing maniacally. "Do you feel the burn?"

The contestants nod worriedly. "Not good enough!" Chef says, going even faster. Sheep is eliminated. Weasel is at a nice pace, and so is Blossom. Eddy trips and fails miserably.

"It's the final countdown, Chef," Chris says. "Billy, take over for me, I'll be back!" Billy comes by and takes over Chris' position. Chris returns with a bottle of hot sauce, and pours it in the contestants' eyes. Weasel and Blossom's eyes are burning, and during this, Weasel accidentally trips. Billy, Blossom, and Chef stop. "Congrats, Dangerous Deer, you guys win immunity!" The Dangerous Deer cheer. "As for the Vicious Seagulls, I'll be seeing you at elimination.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Chris has a plate of 7 marshmallows, but there are eight contestants. Beside the Vicious Seagulls are the Dangerous Deer. "After seeing the results of the votes, I must say I was pretty shocked. That's why I offered them to show up at tonight's ceremony! The first marshmallow goes to, Dexter!"

"Yes!"

"Double D,"

"Success!"

"Mandy,"

Mandy just catches her marshmallow without saying a word.

"Finn,"

"Bananas!"

"Sheep,"

"Baa."

"Gumball."

"Thank goodness I have clothes!"

"Now Weasel, Darwin, one of you will take the Submarine of Shame. That person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Weasel!"

"WHAT?!" Blossom says.

**Confessional –**

**Edd: **I'm sorry but I had to vote off Darwin, since if he didn't insult that shark, we would've won immunity.

**Dexter: **Eh, with him around Eddy will keep calling me a "Disastrous D"

**Sheep: **Baa.

**End Confessional **

"Darn it. Well, at least I came to episode 9!" Darwin hops in the Submarine of Shame, and he is way. Blossom is pounding on the ground in anger.

"Are you alright, Blossom?" Weasel asks. Blossom grabs Weasel by the neck, and Cow separates the two of them. "My word, Blossom, what has come over you?"

**Confessional –**

**Blossom: **I'm not angry just because my crush was eliminated. I'm angry that all the people I mainly care about are gone! Bubbles is gone, Buttercup is gone, and now Darwin is gone! I've seen Total Drama before, and I've seen how Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro played the game. That gives me an idea. Maybe, if I use their wrongful tactics, then I'll win for them! Now, I know I'd become the villain or whatever, but I am just playing the game. Sacrifices.

**End Confessional**

Gumball is on the ground, upset about his brother's departure. Mandy goes over to him, and slaps him in the face. "Come on, someone who I am working with can't cry over something as dumb as your friend leaving! Do you think I cared when Billy was eliminated?"

"Actually, before you knew he was an intern, you were sulking the entire time."

"Just, let's go." Mandy drags Gumball by the sweater back to the cabins.

On the docks, Chris is ready to close out the show. "That was a fun episode, wasn't it? Who will fall? Who will rise? And who will just be the loser? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

**(Notes – I eliminated Darwin at this point because I wanted Blossom to do stuff other than just be attracted to him. I tried to make this one a shocker. Please review.)**

**Poll: Going by who's left in the game, which team do you like better? The Dangerous Deer? Or the Vicious Seagulls? I will post the result next time. Oh, and the polls close when I update the next chapter of the story. Also, who do you think will take the Submarine of Shame next?**

**Votes –**

Darwin: **Weasel**

Gumball: **Weasel**

Mandy: **Darwin**

Weasel: **Darwin**

Edd: **Darwin**

Dexter: **Darwin**

Sheep: **Darwin**

Finn: **Darwin**

**Dangerous Deer: **Blossom, Chicken, Courage, Cow, Eddy, Grim, Samurai Jack

**Vicious Seagulls: **Dexter, Edd, Finn, Gumball, Mandy, Sheep, I.M. Weasel


	10. BFChefs

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 10-**

"**BFChefs"**

**(Next week I'll be away for a computer, so I'm going to try to write up to Chapter 12, and after that I'm going to try to upload every weekend or so. Once again I am sorry that the story won't be uploaded as frequently, but, unlike my other stories, I'm determined to finish this one. After this chapter, it's only 16 more. Oh, and I know it's early for this, but if you are a fan of classic cartoons, then Chapter 13 will be for you. Please review.)**

**One vote has been cast for the Dangerous Deer as the favorite team of the season. **

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, climbing challenges was the name of the game. The first challenge, where they had to climb up the giant cliff of Camp Wawanakwa, was ruined thanks to Darwin insulting a bunch of sharks. After that, the second challenge was ruined too! Finally, a simple game of jump rope determined who was going to was going to win immunity. The Dangerous Deer won a second challenge in a row thanks to Blossom. At elimination, Darwin was eliminated, and Blossom grieves for him. What will she do now to make it up to her lost friends? How will this affect the game? And when is my favorite TV comedy come on tonight thanks to scheduling conflicts on the channel? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

After the theme song, Finn, and Sheep to a lesser extent, are battling Fang the shark. The contestants are watching in anticipation. Sheep is scared, while Finn is attacking like crazy. "Take this you jerk!" Finn says. "Jake, oh, I mean, Sheep, quick, stretch up and pound this guy in the back!"

"Baa."

"Oh, right. Punch this jerk in the tail!"

"Baa!" Sheep looks worried.

"Here, let me help you," Chicken says, kicking Sheep behind Fang. He laughs evilly, only for Blossom to slap him in the face.

"Stop being a jerk," Blossom says. "Finn, need any help?" Finn is seen struggling, but smiling.

Grim and Cow leave while Samurai Jack watches. "Where are you two going?" he asks, but they don't respond.

"No way, Blossom!" Finn says in response, "I have been in need for adventure since we left Ooo, and now is the time!" Fang starts beating Finn up. "And, since I needed a Jake, I asked Sheep to help!"

"Baa!" Fang is chewing on the sheep.

"Let go!" Finn kicks the shark in the jaw, and Sheep is released with a giant hole in his fleece.

"Baa."

Fang runs away, and Finn and Sheep greet the others with scratches on their faces. Most of them cheer at their accomplishment, and Cow and Grim return. "I have conquered shark!" Finn says.

"You did a remarkable job," Weasel starts, "Unfortunately, the shark's retreat was a warning as he will return." Everyone sighs. "Oh well, win some lose some."

"No, I'm not giving you 5 bucks!" says a faint, yet burly and strong voice from the background. The contestants take a look and see Chef and Chris arguing, and that line just came from Chef.

"Look, my conditioner budget is down the drain! I need 5 dollars for one more bottle so I have something to depend on!"

"You already have 30 bottles!"

"I know, that's why I want the cheap one!"

"Just take some money from the authentic taco budget!"

"No! I need that!"

"Fine, what about selling one of your 4 DVDs of the Hunger Games?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Just in case if one of the packages gets a spot of mud on it, I have three others. I was going to buy a fifth but this fiasco popped up!"

"Urgh, I'm done with you Chris McLean!" Chef leaves, and Chris stars angrily at him.

Chris walks over to the contestants and greets them. "I had originally planned for you guys to defuse a stink bomb as a challenge, but instead, I'm going to let you into Chef's kitchen. You have to make the most disgusting meal you can think of and make Chef puke with it. There's a twist, though, you have to make it disgusting with high-quality ingredients including white truffles, caviar, and DJ's Mama Spice, which he has gratefully handed over to Chef."

_Flashback…_

"_NO!" DJ, who is tied up in a dark room, says. "Mama's spice stays secret!" Chef walks in with a giant knife, and grinning evilly._

"_I don't think so, boy. Give…me…the…SPICE!" _

"_No!"_

"_Or I could just keep you in here forever."_

"_Fine, take it!" DJ hands Chef the spice from his back pocket, and Chef leaves without untying him. "Um, Chef? Hello? Anyone at all? I want my mama!" _

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I wonder how he did get it," Chris wonders. "So, get to it!" The contestants run to Chef's kitchen, but Finn stops Sheep.

"Hey, Sheep, want to be in an alliance? Just to make up for, you know, that giant gap in your fleece?" Finn asks him. Sheep looks around, and shakes Finn's hand. "Awesome!" They head to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, the place where their horrible meals are made has an abundance of great quality products. Courage goes over to pot that's covered. He opens it, and out comes the Cajun Fox. He screams like crazy and puts the lid back on it.

**Confessional –**

**Courage: **What the heck is that fox doing here?

**End Confessional **

As Samurai Jack is collecting ingredients, he notices Grim and Cow not working. "Um, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, Mr. Samurai, we're just relaxing!" Cow says, mooing after her sentence.

"But we have a challenge." Courage comes over and points to the pot with fear. "What is it, Courage?" Courage starts stuttering, and, all of a sudden, the fox jumps him.

"Time for revenge for boiling me into stew, doggie!" the Cajun Fox says as he takes Courage outside.

"Oh well, he was expendable," Grim says.

Gumball takes off his old socks and sticks it into a pot of boiling water. "Let's see you eat that, Chef!" Blossom walks over, and sees Gumball making progress. She trips him over on purpose, which causes the pot to be flung outside the window. "What the heck, Blossom?"

"Sorry, I tripped." Courage and Cajun Fox scream from outside.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET INJURED?!" Courage says as he walks back in, burned and bruised.

**Confessional –**

**Chris: **I asked the Cajun Fox to make an appearance in this episode so that Courage could get even more injured. What, it's fun to see.

**Courage: **Not funny, Chris, not funny!

**End Confessional **

Weasel keeps trying his slop, but he smiles every time, much to his own annoyance. "I am such a talented cook that I can't even make it disgusting." He tries adding dirt, patches of his own fur, and his own spit, but nothing works, and it still tastes fantastic. "Maybe it's just my pallet. Sheep, could you be ever so kind as to come over here?" Sheep walks over to Weasel. "Great, now can you try this?" Sheep tries Weasel's concoction, and immediately smiles.

"Baa!"

Finn is stirring up what looks like soup. He tastes it, and his lips quiver. "It's perfect!" Weasel takes a spoonful, and his mouth puckers.

"Wow, this is truly revolting. You remembered the expensive ingredients, didn't you?" Weasel asks, and Finn just face palms himself.

"Oh glob I forgot!" Finn throws out his soup, only for Weasel to bring him even more bad news.

"You could've just added the needed ingredients."

"Ugh! Cooking sucks! Sheep, come on, let's find some stuff in the woods to use." Sheep follows him outdoors, and they take a look at the fox with giant eyes that just attacked Courage. "Huh, well you don't see that every day. Whoa, check it out, poison ivy!" Sheep picks up the stuff, and starts scratching like crazy.

Meanwhile, inside, Dexter hasn't even started. Blossom goes over to him. "Um, what are you doing, Dexter?"

"I can't turn on this infernal contraption that many call an oven! Boy geniuses should not need to know how to make food!"

"Alright, I guess." Blossom walks away, but Dexter grabs her legs.

"Please, I need help!"

"We're on different teams!" Gumball is walking around with a plate of disgusting food, and Blossom trips over him on purpose once more. "Sorry, Gumball!" Gumball's food is flung right outside the window, again.

"Will you cut that out?" Gumball stomps back to his station. Samurai Jack is carefully placing his sushi, which looks like something out of a toilet, and stands back to admire his own work. He then hears weeping from in the dining area. He opens the door and notices Chef crying at the Vicious Seagulls table.

"I never get respect!" Chef continues to cry until Samurai Jack puts his hand of Chef's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm upset because you fourteen jerks are going to force feed me crud, you're tampering with my expensive caviar, and Chris just wants to torture me!"

"Well, that's a shame because all he wants is 5 dollars, correct?"

"Yeah! And I never get any benefits! Do you think I get authentic tacos? Do you think that I get conditioner at all?"

"Um…"

"NO! I don't!" Chef says. Blossom interrupts them with a plate of mashed caviar and beets, coated with rat fur.

"There, Chef, I think this should be a good bite!" Blossom says, giggling.

Chef pushes it away. "No!"

"Come on, I need to win this challenge! For Bubbles! For Buttercup! And for Darwin!"

"Yeah I don't care about that. Now get out of here!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Darn it, I thought that would work. Come on, Chef, it's gourmet!"

"Yeah, eat it!" Chicken says, coming from the kitchen.

"Chicken?"

"Yeah, I checked out of that place when there were old chicken bones in the trash can. I'm good."

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" they chant together.

"Come on, leave the troubled chef alone," Samurai Jack says.

"Step right up, eat the omelet that will change your life forever!" Eddy says, with a smoking hot omelet in his hands. He glares at the small, white chicken. "Chicken!"

"Eddy! Why are we shouting?"

"I still hate you!"

"Ditto!"

"Leave me alone!" Chef says, slamming the table in anger. An explosion is heard from the kitchen. "My KITCHEN!"

Dexter and Edd look wide-eyed as they stare at the explosion that they caused. "We are sorry, Chef, but I couldn't start the oven and Double D here wouldn't help me, so I built a device, but since Double D warned me that it was dangerous we fought over it and your kitchen is now in flames!" Dexter says, shivering.

"Blossom, if I eat your stupid food, can you clean this up for me?" Chef asks, and Blossom nods. He takes a bite, and immediately pukes. Not for a little bit, but continues and continues. Everyone runs out before they get sprayed with the substance.

Outside, Chris comes by with a giant, human-sized box. "Congrats, Dangerous Deer, you win a prize for the next challenge! And until Chef stops puking, I've graciously decided to give you guys a break from competing until then! So, talk it up!"

"What is the prize?" asks Dexter.

"Oh yeah." Chris opens the box, and out comes everyone's favorite crazy girl, Izzy. "They get Izzy!"

"OMG, you guys are cartoons and competing at the same time, and Izzy approves! Haha!" Izzy says. "And everyone thought I was cuckoo! Woo-hoo!"

"Yeah, good luck controlling that beast. Blossom, can you go check if Chef is still puking like crazy?" Blossom leaves, and then comes back wide-eyed.

"Yep."

"Might as well announce the next challenge. There is a bucket of slime propped over an X, and you have to squirt Chef with water from these turkey basters, or Canadian Squirt Guns courtesy of Ed, Edd n Eddy, and lead him to the X. There, one of your teammates will drop the bucket of slime onto him. Whoever does this wins immunity!"

**Confessional –**

**Grim: **Okay, that cowardly dog has to leave. I mean seriously, he always gets hurt before he can help us with challenges! Like, when the anvil dropped on his head two episodes ago, that's fine, I don't really care if it happens once, but, he basically got boiled alive and can't compete. I'm starting to think he's a jinx to our team, and maybe that's why we keep losing.

**Courage: **(with a body cast on him). Oh, the pain!

**End Confessional**

Samurai Jack leaves the group to talk to Chef, who has finally stopped, for now. "Are you okay?" The samurai gives him a towel.

"When I get my hands on that Chris, I'm gonna…"

"Relax, he will face his karma one day."

"Well, why don't we speed up the process? Heh heh!"

"Um, actually…"

"Come on, we don't have much time! He could be expecting us with his hidden cameras right now, we can't afford any setbacks! I'll grab a bunch of balloons, you can slice things open with your sword that can help us! Hurry!"

Samurai Jack sighs angrily, and then follows him. "I'm just saying that I think you are thinking too quickly."

"Shut it, revenge is the name!"

Chris sees Chef coming out of the mess hall, and presses his blow horn. "Go go go! He's right there!"

"Izzy, go!" Izzy says, leading Cow, Chicken, Grim, Blossom, and Eddy to Chef. Samurai Jack blocks Eddy's first squirt.

"What the heck, man?" Eddy asks.

"I'm sorry, team, but I need to help Chef!" Samurai Jack says, fleeing with Chef.

"TRAITOR!"

"Alright, Sheep and I will guide the rest of you dudes to victory!" Finn says, and everyone starts following the two of them. "Hey, Sheep," Finn whispers, "do you know how to find Chef?"

"Baa."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

As Samurai Jack and Chef are walking, they hear a rustling in the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Chef asks.

"Yes, it sounded strange."

"Banzai!" Eddy leaps out of the bushes and starts spraying the two. "We are going to win three times in a row, traitor!" Chef backs up, but Samurai Jack stops him when he notices the X is right behind their feet.

"Thanks, Jack, now time to teach Chris a lesson!"

"Oh no you don't!" says Izzy, with a camouflage hat on, and an evil grin to match. "Chef Hatchet is number one enemy of the Izzy!" Samurai Jack and Chef run away into the woods.

Meanwhile, Sheep and Finn have led their team nowhere. "Are you sure you two know where you are going?" Dexter asks.

"No," Finn says, and everyone stops.

"Are you saying that we are lost in the very woods of Camp Wawanakwa?" Edd worries.

"What are you worried about?"

A growling sound is heard. "Remember when Lazlo and Samurai Jack got lost in the woods?" A giant, rabid bunny attacks Sheep.

"Baa!"

"Let's get out of here!" Finn says, grabbing Sheep and heading farther into the woods. The entire team follows him, and soon there are rabid animals coming out from all over the place. One jumps right on top of Dexter's curly red hair.

"Get it off, get it off!" Dexter pleas, and then he catches a glimpse of Samurai Jack running with Chef. "Help! Help!" Edd comes back to help Dexter, but he pushes him back. "No, not you!"

"But Dexter, I've come to help," Edd says.

"No, I hate you! Get someone else!" Edd looks angry and just leaves him there.

"Hey guys, I think we are missing Dexter, and we may never find him!" Edd jokingly says, catching up to the rest of his group.

"Drat!"

Jack and Chef arrive at the mess hall, and Chef goes into his kitchen. "Keep a look out for me, samurai! This is going to get nasty." Samurai Jack stands watch, and hears Chef screaming angrily. "My kitchen! I thought Blossom was supposed to clean that up! Well, I can't get my hot sauce, so we'll have to improvise. Come with me!" Chef leads Samurai Jack to some other place, and the Dangerous Deer come by.

"They went that-a-way!" Chicken says, pointing near the lake.

"Don't worry, Izzy's got his one all under control! Ay ay ay ay ay!" Izzy does three flips in the middle of the air, jumps on top of the cabins, and leaps into the air.

"Oh boy, that looks fun!" Cow says, rolling on the ground and jumping onto the Dangerous Deer cabin, only for her to fall right through, causing a giant hole in the wall.

"Let's keep moving!" Blossom says, determined.

"What about Cow?" Chicken asks, looking worried for his sister.

"We have to win!"

"But we also have to help her!" Grim says.

"Since when did you care about Cow?"

"She seems like a nice person."

"Oh yeah, I'm nice too! I'm just saying that we can come back and get her after we win!" Blossom zooms off after Izzy, followed by Chicken, Grim, and Eddy.

As the remaining Vicious Seagulls are fleeing from the dangerous animals, they encounter Samurai Jack and Chef as Chef is filling the water balloons with water. "I wanted to use my hot sauce but I couldn't stand being in that kitchen when there's all this junk on the floor. You get what I mean, Samurai Jack?" Chef asks, and sees the samurai has pulled out his sword and is facing the opposing team.

"Don't hurt him, he's innocent!" Samurai Jack begs, but Mandy steps up.

"Give us the chef."

"No!"

"GIVE US THE CHEF BEFORE ANYONE GETS HURT!"

"Never! I'm keeping my word and my honor! He is going to avenge himself against the terror that is Chris."

Mandy punches him in the stomach. "Now give us the chef!"

"No!" Samurai Jack throws Chef in the lake. "Sorry!" Then, they start swimming away.

"Anyone want to help me follow them?" No one responds. "Gumball, come with me."

"Why me?"

"Because, you seem like a weakling, and you could use the upper body strength." Mandy throws Gumball in the water and predictably starts sinking.

"I can't swim!"

"Fine, let's wait on the beach." All of them sit down and wait patiently for the two to return.

"Should we go look for Dexter?" Gumball asks, but Mandy just shakes her head.

"He'll just slow us down." Izzy, Grim, Blossom, Chicken, and Eddy show up.

"Where are they?" Chicken asks, and Mandy points to the lake. "Great, I ain't got no time to wait for those two. What should we do?"

"Well, since we're all waiting, why don't we have a tic-tac-toe tournament?" Gumball asks, and everyone nods. "Awesome, Mandy can set up the board, Weasel can set up a fire, I'll get some marshmallows and sticks, and it can be like a giant campout!"

After a few minutes, everything is set up. Mandy and Chicken are playing against each other, Weasel is playing a ukulele, and Blossom is singing campfire songs. "You know, we should do this more often, this is fun!" Grim says.

"Can I join?" Billy asks.

"No!"

"Darn it."

Samurai Jack and Chef watch from about a football field's length in the lake. "Good, all of them are distracted, we can do this!" Chef high-fives Samurai Jack, and they start swimming away.

Unfortunately, the only one who is not occupied is Izzy, and she's been watching the two like a hawk. "Guys, they're escaping!" Everyone's attention is now on them as they try to get around the contestants. They start squirting them with their turkey basters, or Canadian Squirt Guns.

Soon, they run past the cabins, where Cow is just waking up. "Oh my, mmm, head!"

"Come on, sister, we've got some traitors to spray!" Chicken tells her, and she joins in the chase.

"Darn it, we missed Chris' control room!" Chef says. "But we can't turn back now!" Samurai Jack notices Izzy jumping from branch to branch.

"Sorry," he says as he saws off the branch that Izzy is standing on.

"Ouch!" She lands on her squirt gun, and it sprays in Samurai Jack's eyes. They both continue to run, even though Samurai Jack is blind.

"We can make a loop around the island!" Chef says. Blossom is angry.

"I can't believe Samurai Jack; he's working with the enemy!"

"Well I guess we just need to vote him off, then," Grim says, and he and Cow snicker.

"I was actually thinking about us giving Chicken the boot!" Eddy suggests, and Chicken just glares at him.

"Or maybe you!"

"Wait a second, are we actually planning our own elimination ceremony?" Blossom asks, and everyone stops arguing. "We have to win!"

"Yeah, the other team is already ahead," Grim points out, and they see the silhouettes of their competitors chasing Chef.

"Hold on, guys, I need to use the bathroom!" Cow leaves, and Supercow comes back. "Supercow al rescarte! Saltar, mis amigos!" Chicken, Grim, Blossom, and Eddy jump on top of her back. "Es hora de coger ese chef!" Cow flies them over the island and they see Samurai Jack and Chef running. She squirts milk onto them from above, and it's like giant drops of water from the sky.

"Run!" Chef warns his cohort, and they try to expertly dodge the attack. "Look, Chris' control room!" Chef pulls a bunch of water balloons from his pocket, and Samurai Jack pulls out a few staining berries that he chopped down earlier. "Chris is going to need conditioner after this!" Chef laughs evilly.

Chef slams the control room's door wide open, and starts firing water balloons at the sadistic host. Jack starts throwing the berries, and they burst on impact of the solid surface. "Ha! Hope you learned your lesson you jerk!" Chef says, only to learn that Chris isn't there. "Wait, it's a dummy!" A wooden replica of Chris is sitting down with the immunity idol on top of it. "Where. Did. He. GO?!"

Supercow busts the door down. "No se puede escapar Supercow!" She whacks her udder on Samurai Jack's face.

"Ouch," says Samurai Jack. Izzy jumps in and starts pounding Chef.

"Izzy's gone wild!"

"Oh no, we are too late," says Weasel as they finally arrive. "Hmm, Supercow is definitely an obstacle."

The view switches to Chris, who is running away from Chef.

**Confessional –**

**Chris: **I was in the control room the entire time, and I saw that they were coming for me! Did the interns help me at all? Nope! I'm on my own, so I'm running. Maybe I should've kept Mordecai and Rigby around, they'd be forced to protect me by contract.

**End Confessional **

Chris is still running and takes a look at the X and the bucket. "This has to end!" Chris starts climbing the tree, and complaining the whole way up. "Ugh, my fingernails!"

The Vicious Seagulls, excluding Dexter, watch in anticipation as Samurai Jack and Chef are being beaten up. Mandy has a box of popcorn. "May I have some?" asks Edd.

"Nope, this is mine," Mandy answers.

"Es hora de dejar Supercow!" Supercow says, leaving the teams. Samurai Jack has bruises all over his face, and Izzy stops.

"Now, time to win the challenge!" Chef is knocked out, and Izzy drags him to where she thinks the tree is. "Victory!" She climbs up the tree, and notices the bucket is gone, and that the X is gone as well.

"Chris here, and thanks to me being hunted by Chef, I have decided to move the X and the bucket of slime right next to my location. That is all," Chris says over intercom, knowing that Chef will be lured to find his location.

"Alright team, let's go!" Weasel says as they grab their Canadian squirt guns and head out. Samurai Jack is the last one in the control room, and then speaks to himself.

"Wait a second, both Grim and Cow leaving this morning, them relaxing during the cooking challenge, and Chef and Chris suspiciously fighting can mean only one thing. I have been set up by my previous alliance members! I need to warn everyone!" Samurai Jack catches up to his teammates. Izzy is still dragging Chef, and the rest follow. He catches glimpse of Grim, and tackles him.

"What the heck?" Grim struggles to get up.

"You and Cow set me up! You're betraying your entire team!"

Grim gets up from under him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know exactly what you did. First, you left to go bribe Chris and Chef to stage an argument. Then, Chris made challenges that would torture Chef, leading me to think that Chef was actually in peril. You also knew that I would help anyone in danger, exploited it, and made me a traitor. You also didn't care about the cooking challenge because you knew that there would be no point since we would already lose because of my persistence. Then, you sent Supercow to beat me up as revenge for quitting the alliance. And you now expect me to keep protecting Chef so we can lose!" Samurai Jack figures.

"No, we left because I told Cow a secret. The argument between them is real. I didn't exploit anything. I didn't care about the cooking challenge because I'm a good cook, not a bad one. Even though you are persistent, that doesn't mean that I would put you up as a traitor with that factor into play. I didn't send Supercow to do anything. And, I really don't care if you protect Chef or not. Finally, you just falsely accused me of betraying my team! Where did everyone go?" It turns out everyone has left. "Oh great, what do we do now?"

"We could follow them."

"In fact, I can go follow them, and you can just set yourself up for elimination you dishonorable traitor." Grim leaves to catch up, and Samurai Jack sits down with his head hung low.

Izzy and Mandy are racing, and they see the flagpole in camp with the bucket perched on top of it. "That big win is mine!" Izzy says.

"Nope, it's mine!" Mandy clenches her teeth, and so does Izzy.

"Never! Ha ha ha!" Izzy runs into a tree and drops Chef.

"I'll take that, and I don't care if you mind," Mandy tells her. Gumball catches up.

"Hey, partner, need any help?" Gumball asks.

"No, I'm going to lead you losers to victory!" Mandy, unfortunately, trips over the branch that Samurai Jack cut open, and she sprains her ankle. "Darn it, I sprained my ankle! It's up to you, Gumball!"

"Me? Oh no oh no!" Gumball fails at picking Chef up, and Finn walks by.

"Hey, man, want me to carry Chef?"

"No, I got this! I have to believe in myself!"

"What is this, some kind of sappy sitcom?"

"No, it's called confidence!" Gumball tries to pick him up with different techniques, including trying to kick him, lifting with the legs, and lifting with the back. The last one puts him in severe pain. "My spine!" Finn easily picks Chef up.

"To the flagpole!" Finn says triumphantly. "Almost there!"

"Not so fast!" says Cow, who is in the middle of jumping. She lands right on top of Finn, and this cuases Chef to roll forwards right on top of the X. "Alright, I just need to climb this flagpole!" Cow tries jumping to get the bucket, but nothing works. "What's this slippery stuff?"

"That's grease, sister!" Chicken says, noticing the greased flagpole.

"That's right, Chicken! Good job!" Chris announces as he walks up to them. "First person up there who can dump those disgusting contents right onto Chef's head wins immunity for their team!"

"I will get it down, because I AM Weasel!" Weasel announces, only to fall immediately. "This is trickier than I thought."

"Rope climbing classes, don't fail me now!" Edd announces, and doesn't even make it an inch up the pole. "My hands!"

"Move aside, Sockhead," Eddy says. He makes it halfway, and then falls back down. "Man this is hard."

"Well, it wouldn't be Total Drama if it wasn't dangerous and hard, now would it?" Chris asks jokingly.

"I can fly up there!" Blossom announces, only for Chris to shoot her down with rules.

"No flying, Blossom! I know you want to, but no flying at all!"

"Only someone with gloves that have good friction could climb up this thing, and the only one we know with gloves is, oh my!" Edd says, sweating. "I should've helped Dexter! I feel so guilty."

"What happened?" Finn asks as he gets up.

"He refused my offer to help, so I didn't tell anyone! As we speak, he is being attacked by rabid animals, and without him, we can't win."

"I'll help him," says Samurai Jack. "I'm going to be eliminated anyway, so I might as well finish my last act of kindness on this show. I'm going to help the other team!" Blossom, Cow, Chicken, Eddy, and Grim gasp. "Knowing the animals, they like the scent of sweetness, as when Lazlo and I were chased, they slowed down when they smelled berries." He pulls out the staining berries from his outfit, and squirts the juice on top of him. All of a sudden, Dexter is running for his life.

"Help!" Dexter pleas. "I need to get away, that's it, up the flagpole!" Dexter climbs up the flagpole, not even caring that there is grease all over it. On his way up, he pushes the slime bucket down, and it lands right on top of Chef. Chef finally wakes up.

"Where am I? Chris!" Chef yells, and Chris is happy.

"And with that, Dexter and Samurai Jack win victory for the Vicious Seagulls!" Chris announces, only for Chef to chase him around some more. Grim and Cow glare at Samurai Jack, but he just smiles.

"I have served my team on this show, and I am prepared for my fatal punishment, for honor," Samurai Jack says as he is attacked by the berry loving animals.

"Whatever, I just hope that the Submarine of Shame has a nice spot waiting for you," says Grim, laughing along with Cow. Courage shows up.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Courage asks happily, and Grim walks up to him.

"Courage, we lost, and you need to stop getting hurt all the time, because if we lose again with a cowardly dog down, then you'll be the easy candidate to be voted off." Courage gulps and shivers.

**Confessional –**

**Blossom: **Who am I voting for? Courage. If I'm going to make my way to the top, Courage will just slow me down.

**Eddy: **(sitting in confessional with Chicken). Even though we hate each other's guts, we can agree on one thing.

**Courage: **Yep, Courage the Cowardly Loser ain't gonna be on the island no more. Heheh!

**End Confessional **

Izzy walks up to Chris. "Hey, Chris, I am ready to be placed on a team!"

"No, you're ready to leave, now!" A helicopter comes by and picks up Izzy.

"No one can stop the Izzy!"

"Well, no one except for that helicopter." Chris laughs at his joke. "That was good."

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Chris is standing at the campfire ceremony with six marshmallows for seven deer. "Welcome, to your fifth campfire ceremony! Before we kick things off, I am actually very shocked in these votes. Well, the first marshmallow goes to… Eddy!"

"If only this was a jawbreaker."

"Next one goes to Cow,"

"Yay!"

"Chicken,"

"Uh-huh."

"Grim,"

"Yes!"

"and Blossom!"

"Woo!"

"This is the final marshmallow, and by one vote this person is going home. I must say that this is one of the most shocking vote readings I have ever encountered, and that makes good television! Final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Courage." Courage cheers, and Samurai Jack is upset. "It turns out that Samurai Jack voted for himself, who would've thunk it?"

Chef comes to take Samurai Jack away, but before he does, he says something. "This samurai right here is the definition of respect! He helped me get revenge on Chris, and even though we didn't succeed, he has been the nicest to me during this whole show. You know, if you guys gave me respect, I may put out better food! Oh, and Blossom, clean up my kitchen for Pete's sake! Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, happy to help." Samurai Jack steps in the Submarine of Shame and is taken away.

"Who will face defeat next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Network!" Chris says.

Before the show is over, a clip of Blossom cleaning the kitchen is seen, and Chef is watching her. "You missed a spot there, Blossom."

"Man I don't like being nice."

**(Notes – It was pretty obvious that Samurai Jack was leaving, huh? I kind of figured it would've been, but I tried to throw in that whole Courage might be leaving thing. Please review and predict who is going to leave next.)**

**What did you think of the 10****th**** episode?**

**(You also already know the votes, so I'm not going to say them).**

**Dangerous Deer – **Blossom, Chicken, Courage, Cow, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls – **Dexter, Edd, Finn, Gumball, I.M. Weasel, Mandy, Sheep


	11. The Camera Always Lies

**Total Drama Cartoon Network –**

**Episode 11 –**

"**The Camera Always Lies"**

**(Notes – I wanted to add one more thing in the notes last time. Honestly, I have never seen Samurai Jack in my life. I've looked up videos but I couldn't find anything on YouTube. I tried my best by going along with his personality on Wikipedia, so if I got anything wrong about his personality, which I'm sure I did, then I apologize. I put him in there because I thought he'd be a cool edition to the 22. Please enjoy and review)**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, I sent the contestants on a rampage to torture Chef. First, the Dangerous Deer won the cooking portion, where they had to stir up the most disgusting food they could make and feed it to him. Their reward was Izzy! Then, they had to cover Chef with a bucket of slime, but one samurai got in the way, and helped hunt me down! That samurai's name is Samurai Jack, and since the Vicious Seagulls won, he was eliminated. Oh, and guess what Courage did all day. He spent his hours in the medical tent, again. Will his injury streak ever stop? Will Blossom win for her friends? Will Chicken and Eddy's arguments ever stop? And will Sheep ever speak up and say something in English? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!"

Finn and Sheep are in the forest, talking about strategy. Mandy spots them. "What are you two dorks doing?" Mandy asks.

"We're just strategizing for our new kick-butt alliance!" Finn says.

"Baa."

"You losers wouldn't get anywhere without me," Mandy says, leaving.

**Confessional –**

**Mandy: **Everyone knows that a strong alliance needs strong players. Finn is fine, but Sheep? No one cares about that guy.

**Sheep:** Baa.

**End Confessional **

Courage arrives at the mess hall first, takes a deep breath, looks around carefully, and then goes up to Chef. "Um, two eggs please?" Chef plops two fried eggs on top of Courage's plate, and he goes to sit. He grabs the salt and carefully pours it. Unfortunately, he spills some on the floor. In panic, Courage runs away. "Aaaah!"

"What's the matter?" Blossom asks, and Courage frantically points to the mess hall. "Huh?" She goes in and finds the spilled salt. "Oh, Courage, don't worry about that, hey, is that a mutant rat?" A giant rat leftover from last season starts attacking her. "Help!"

"Hey, Blossom, weren't you the one who boiled me alive?" Courage asks.

"Um, can we talk about that later?" Courage leaves. "Courage? Oh yeah, I have superpowers, of course!" She punches the rat in the face, but still has some scrapes and bruises.

"This is just fabulous, I don't think there's another tall person on this island!" Grim says, pacing around while Cow is standing there.

"What about Chicken? Can we let him in? Mmm," Cow suggests.

"Are you saying that we should contradict the Tall People Alliance by letting in someone short?"

"Yes."

"Ha ha ha! No! This alliance was built on one thing, the fact that we are superior over everyone, height-wise. And besides, we've eliminated Bubbles, Billy, and indirectly Samurai Jack, I think we can do this on our own."

"Hmm, what about Double D?"

"He's medium, and he's on the other team! But, the merger is bound to happen anytime, so having an ally from the other side could be a strategic move."

"Wow, I'm friends with a genius!"

"Friends?"

**Confessional –**

**Grim: **Since when were we friends? I already have Billy and Mandy to deal with.

**Cow: **Me and my pal! Grim! Grim! Grim! Me and my pal!

**End Confessional **

Weasel is checking the facilities around camp. "Aah, neglected cleaning opportunities. You fill the island so. Since everyone has forgotten that this is a place where money is made, I might as well do the cleaning myself because I AM a health inspector!" He notices Blossom walking by, whistling. "I AM also a psychiatrist," he says, looking into the camera. He catches up to the pink Powerpuff. "Um, Blossom, may I speak with you?"

"Oh, sure!" Blossom happily says. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You seem so nice outside the game."

"Oh yeah, I am everything nice by the way, I'm not a jerk."

"But what you did to Courage yesterday was quite rude."

"Oh, you think so? Sorry about that. I just want to win."

"Oh, so the disappearance of your cohorts Bubbles and Buttercup triggered this sense?"

"I'm just playing the game. At the end when I win I can apologize to everyone, but for now, even though I'll probably reuse low-handed tactics, it's just a game."

"But…"

"Sorry, Weasel, but anything you say won't change my mind." She flies away, and Weasel sighs.

"This is going to take some work."

"But I didn't take your pillow!" Edd argues while in the Vicious Seagulls cabin. Dexter, who is right in front of him, retaliates.

"Yes you did! I have proof!" Dexter pulls out a fingerprint analyzing device from his back pocket. "According to these readings, you are totally… not the thief! What? How can this be?"

"Isn't that your pillow in the closet?" Edd points to a pillow in the closet.

"Huh, oh yes, I forgot that the pillows here are extremely discomforting. Heh."

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **That is it, I need some dirt on Double D to get rid of him. He always one-ups me in every argument we have, and it is just so annoying!

**Chicken: **I really want to get rid of Eddy, so I think it's time to pull out the traitor card, if we lose of course. Dexter seems to hate Double D as much as I hate Eddy, so why not have some fun with this. Now for those who have seen my show you know I don't strategize. But when I'm competing for something as worthy as a spin-off show, that's when I bring out the big guns.

**Weasel: **I'm feeling nervous for Blossom. She thinks she's doing good yet she's not. How am I supposed to fix this problem? Well, I need to think it over, or my name isn't I.M. Weasel.

**Grim: **Friends?

**Chris: **Aah, don't you just love the sound of drama in the morning?

**End Confessional**

As everyone walks into the mess hall, Chris comes down on his jetpack with a letter. "Good morning everyone!" No one responds. "Welcome to today's challenge! I like to call this one Lights, Camera, Action!"

"Why do you call it that?" Edd asks.

"Well obviously we are having a movie challenge Double Dweeb! Guess you're not that smart after all!" Dexter says, laughing evilly.

"Actually, I figured it was a movie challenge, I just was confused as to why Chris didn't put a clever pun on failing or injuries."

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **Again? Ugh!

**End Confessional **

"The reason why I didn't do so was because today's challenge is harmless, because after last time's fiasco, I realized that I pushed everyone, particularly Chef, too far. So, I decided to have a safe and easy challenge. A game of rock-paper-scissors will determine who gets this envelope. Inside is the theme of the movie you have to portray. One movie is a black and white horror film, while the other is a beach movie gone terribly wrong. Blossom, you get to face off against Mandy."

"That's not fair, she ain't got no fingers!" Chicken says, stomping his foot. Mandy puts out scissors, while Blossom, predictably puts out paper.

"Mandy, take this envelope with pride, knowing that you have just won the most prestigious honor."

"She just beat me in rock paper scissors," Blossom says. Mandy pulls out the envelope, and she pulls out a card that has text on it.

"So our team will do beach party gone horribly wrong. Sounds like a blast," Mandy says uninterested, going back to her team.

"How are we even supposed to do black and white horror films? Do you have a black and white camera that we can use?" Grim asks.

"Nope! Figure it out!" Chris says. "Adios." Chris leaves, handing two, giant old cameras to the contestants.

"Relax, guys, being a master at breaking the fourth wall, I know what I'm doing!" Eddy says. He goes to the left side of the screen, and pulls out a random slide that puts the entire place black and white. "Buh-bam!"

"Um, Eddy, we can't spend our time filming in black and white! It's just unnatural! We need to capture the essence of the beach," Edd complains in black and white.

"Fine, don't be a wuss." Eddy changes the screen back to color.

"Well, now I suggest that since our competition is likely dealing with the supernatural, we should just have a completely explainable comeuppance that occurs after our endeavors," Edd says.

"What the heck?" Gumball asks.

"He's just saying that we should have something natural that goes wrong instead of anything that cannot be explained," Weasel answers, and Gumball nods, confused.

"Baa."

"That's the best idea I've heard so far, let's use it," Mandy says, and Weasel and Edd look annoyed.

"I could've come up with that!" Edd says, crossing his arms.

"But you didn't! Ha!" Dexter says, dancing around.

"But you didn't either." Dexter stops, and just walks outside the mess hall steaming with anger. Followed by him is the rest of the team. The Dangerous Deer are still inside.

"We need a script, and I'm qualified for the job, got it?!" Blossom says, determined. Her teammates nod. "Great, now we need a typewriter. I think I saw one under Dexter's bed."

"But, isn't that, mmm, Dexter's?" Cow asks.

"And?"

"And that's stealing."

"Well, I want to win, so we're taking it, now!"

"Um…"

"No! We are doing things my way!"

"You're scaring me!" Cow runs away, holding her udder, and Chicken stomps his foot.

"Fantastic, when she gets like that, she won't come back for the whole day!" Chicken says, glaring at the Powerpuff Girl.

"We can do the movie with 5 people. But, first we need to get that typewriter. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't we just take it?" Eddy asks.

"Good, a little straightforward but decent. Grim?"

Grim pulls out his scythe and opens a portal. Then, he pulls out Dexter's typewriter. "Too easy."

"Well done. Now let's set the story. Since we are in black and white, it should be in, um, 1924 or something, and I, um, Penelope Ouija…"

"Ouija? You mean the Ouija Board?" Grim asks.

"What's that, I just thought it would sound cool."

"Never mind, just continue."

"Anyway, so Penelope Ouija, who is madly in love with Suave McHandsome, um, and that will be played by Chicken, who will be in an orange fish costume. And…"

"What? An orange fish? That's lame!" Chicken says.

"Hey Chicken, your mother called, she said that you'd look better in a costume so that giant beak of yours won't show! Ha!" Eddy says.

**Confessional –**

**Chicken: **(in confessional with Cow). Oh no, he did not insult our mama!

**Cow: **(crying). First Blossom, now Eddy! My team hates me!

**Chicken: **(sarcastic). Gee, I wonder why.

**End Confessional **

"Let's just get the story over with so we can win a challenge before we lose another member! Courage, go find a horshoe," Blossom starts. "I'm imagining your character being a horseshoes expert."

"You mean like this one?" Courage pulls out a giant, bigger than life horseshoe, and realizes that he's holding it upside down. "Oh no, here comes the pain!" A random wrecking ball comes down and wacks Grim onto the floor, and Cow is screaming in the background.

The team checks it out and they see Cow being attacked by termites. "Shoo, get out of here!" Blossom glares at Courage.

"Courage! You're bringing your horrible luck onto the rest of the team!"

"Does this mean that I'm cured?!" Courage smiles, and starts dancing. While dancing, he slams into Eddy, kicks Chicken in the face, and punches Blossom in the feet.

Meanwhile, the Vicious Seagulls are getting along much better. Finn and Sheep take charge. "Alright, dudes, here's the plan. As Sheep suggested, we're just going to have someone's swim trunks fall down." Weasel and Edd roll their eyes. "Who's going to be the unlucky guy with his trunks falling off?" Sheep raises his hand sadly.

"Ah, a brave sacrifice for representing such an interesting idea. Good job, Sheep," Weasel says.

**Confessional –**

**Sheep: **(angry). Baa, baa, baa! (I didn't volunteer, I was going to say who I think would be best!) Baa, baa. (I'm so misunderstood.)

**Dexter: ** I at least have to be a better performer than Double D is! Ahem, to be or not to, uh, um, what is the rest?

**End Confessional **

"Alright, since we are going to do this in the fashion of a 1950's beach movie, we'll need someone on music department," Weasel says.

"Oh yes, I'll be on the dancing team! Take that Sockhead!" Dexter says.

"O…K," Edd says. He pulls out his steel guitar. "Even though I despise the instrument, it will help lead us to victory." He starts playing, and at almost an instant the team starts wildly cheering for him.

**Confessional –**

**Dexter: **You haven't seen the last of me, Double D! Mark my words!

**Chris: ** Huh, Dexter spends a lot of time in the confessional, doesn't he?

**End Confessional **

"Oh well, I can still dance," Dexter says, doing the running man. Sheep walks off to get a pair of swimtrunks.

"Baa." He finds an old pair next to a giant field of grass. Being the sheep he is, he can't resist and starts eating it up. Grim walks by.

"Oh, hello Sheep, I see you found my gift."

**Confessional –**

**Grim: **It's simple – the merge is happening anytime soon, there are only 13 of us. So, I need to make allies and break up the Finn and Sheep alliance. As pathetic as it already is, it will be easy to crumble. And, why not be allies with the easist of the persuased? Ha ha. Pretty good for someone who doesn't have a brain.

**End Confessional **

"Baa!"

"Must I say this, Sheep? Finn has a giant and sharp weapon. You know what people do to sheep with giant sharp weapons?"

"Baa?"

"They chop off all of their fleece! Also, how did Finn make his hat? It's possible he made it out of sheep fleece! Or, something else. And you can trust me, Sheep, this grass can be all yours if you quit your alliance with Finn."

The thought ofgrass easily persuades Sheep, and he shakes the Grim Reaper's hand.

"Good." Grim leaves and laughs all the way back to his team.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mandy asks Sheep.

"Baa."

"Oh, that Grim thinks he's so smart. He learned those techniques from me! Ugh! Come on, we have a movie to shoot." Mandy drags Sheep away.

"Baa!"

"No, you can't have the grass!"

Meanwhile, Blossom is starting her monologue. "I, Penelope Ouija, am madly in love with Suave McHandsome! He's a fish you know. Suave! Oh, Suave!"

Chicken, who is dressed exactly like Darwin, walks in crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous!"

"I don't know, it looks cool to me," Courage says, stepping on a crack in the ground. Chicken's back starts aching.

"You did not just step on a crack, did you?" Chicken asks, holding his back painfully.

"I honestly can't say why my luck is affecting all of you guys. Maybe the universe doesn't hate me!"

"Can't we just get along?" Cow asks, almost to the point of tears.

"Of course, my crybaby sister, always crying. Sis, you can't win the game with that attitude!" Chicken says, still clutching his back.

"Nope, you can't get along, that's drama, folks!" Chris says. "I want to see what you have so far of your movie. Did you solve the black and white situation?"

"Yep. And I'm sure Chicken's monstrosity of a beak is better hidden behind that fish costume!" Eddy laughs, only for Chicken to kick him in between the legs.

"Oh please, that giant lip of yours is no match for my beautiful, yellow, beak."

"That's it!" Eddy tackles Chicken, and Chris smiles.

"Oh the drama! No wonder why you guys keep losing, because you can't get along. The other team is way too friendly with each other, Dangerous Deer, the more you fight, the more elimination ceremonies you guys have to sit through. That's just a piece of advice from me, Chris McLean. I'm out of here." Chris leaves and starts heading to the beach.

"You heard him, we have to get along!" Blossom yells. "Courage, stay completely still, or else!"

"OK." Courage cowers.

"Chicken and Eddy, stop fighting over whatever you were fighting over!"

"Actually, we were fighting over who the traitor on our team is," Chicken says smugly. "You know when Eddy kept sneaking off before, he was helping the other team win so many times!"

"WHAT?!" Blossom says, with her mouth agape.

"I thought you wouldn't tell!" Eddy says, also kicking Chicken in between the legs.

"Ouch," Chicken says.

"Wow, we are getting along very well," Grim says sarcastically.

"I can't believe you, Eddy!" Blossom says. "Bubbles and Ed are out because of you!"

"Not Bubbles," Eddy says. "And besides, we…"

"SHUT IT!" Blossom says. "My team sucks! We can't win a challenge, we can't get along, I'm sure there's some secret alliance going on, and I can't win!"

"Your team?" Chicken asks, holding his back and his legs. "What do you mean by your team?"

"Penelope Ouija doesn't deserve this!" Blossom stomps off.

"Oh come on, I'm still dressed like a fish! Can someone help me out of my costume?"

"NO! You could've told me Eddy was the traitor earlier!" Blossom says, out of view.

"Um, should I stop filming, guys?" Cow asks, and the guys stare at her, except for Courage.

"Can I move now?" Courage asks.

"It doesn't matter, now," Grim says.

"Oh, good!" Courage takes a step forward, and an anvil instantly drops on Cow's head. "I'll stand still now."

The Vicious Seagulls start showing their routine to Chris. Edd is playing his guitar, and the others are dancing. Chris applauds. "Great job! I see you all got along."

"Well, not all of us," Edd says, staring at Dexter.

"Yes, Chris, it was simple. All we had to do was suit everyone's strengths all into one routine," Weasel says, stirring a cup of tea. "Also, a cup of relaxation tea after every take is helpful so none of us will fall to the insanity that is show business."

"Yep, I'm relaxed!" Gumball says, on the verge of sleeping. Mandy slaps him in the face.

"No sleeping!" Mandy says. She starts whispering. "A guy who comes in second place to me doesn't sleep on the job."

"Baa," Sheep says to Finn.

"Wait, you want to break up in our alliance?" Finn aks.

"Baa?"

"Oh, I just guessed." Sheep nods. "Darn it! Oh well, I guess this wasn't supposed to last anyway."

"Baa."

"Hmm, Double D, may I try playing that steel guitar?" Dexter asks.

"Um, it's actually my parents'. I can't just let a stranger touch it!" Edd says.

"Relax, I probably know what I'm doing," Dexter says. He starts playing, and then instantly breaks it.

"NO! I'm so grounded!" Edd says.

"Our music is gone!" Gumball says.

"Relax, I have an MP3, however it only has one song on it. It probably won't fit the mood," Dexter says. He plays it on loud, and his teammates go wide-eyed.

"Really? The Numa Numa song?" Mandy asks, crossing her arms.

"In english! Besides, it's more upbeat than whatever Double D was doing. Come on, give it a chance, or else I'm so eliminated! Please, Mandy!"

"Fine, but if we lose then you are so out!" She goes over to Gumball. "Another tip, make the losers feel guilty and they crack."

"Why do you even have that song on your MP3, dude?" Finn asks.

"Uh, I have an addiction. Don't judge me!" says Dexter.

Meanwhile, the guys and Cow are confused. "What the heck are we going to do?" asks Eddy, folding his arms in frustration.

"Well, someone needs to take the place of Penelope Ouija. And that's a girl, so… Oh no." Chicken goes wide-eyed after his statement, but no one can see it because he's still dressed like Darwin. Cow jumps up and lands square on the chicken's head.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to be the star of a movie! Big brother, I'm going to be a star! Um, Chicken?"

"Get off of me!" Chicken drags himself out. "Ugh, Cow, you really need to stop that!"

"I think I have a problem."

"You sure do."

Blossom returns, crossing her arms. She goes and grabs the camera. "Since all of you guys are so incompetent at filming movies, I've decided to take the burden off your hands and film the movie myself."

"You can't just do that! You ditched us!" Grim says.

"I'm the leader! What I say goes!"

"Who died and made you leader?"

"I don't know, but you're already dead!"

"Stop insulting Grim you meanie!" Cow says.

"That's it, I'm out. Good luck without me!" Blossom stomps off, leaving the rest of her team shocked.

"Can I move now?" Courage asks. Another anvil drops on top of Cow's head. "Sorry."

Blossom stomps over to Weasel. "Geez, my team sucks," Blossom complains. Weasel stops her.

"Will you cut it out, Blossom? You just can't bully everyone around to win. What are you doing with the camera?" Weasel asks.

"Since my team is as competent as I.R. Baboon, I decided to film the movie myself."

"I can't believe that inside that nice and wonderful soul is a cruel and corrupted attitude. I say we meet after the challenge, if you are still in the game. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sew a pair of swim trunks for myself." Weasel stares back angrily at Blossom, and she looks guilty for a second, then continues on.

"I don't need Weasel! I can fight for myself." Blossom starts to leave, but a giant shadow is behind her.

"Not so fast, meanie!" Cow says. "Give Chicken, Courage, Grim, Eddy, and me that camera!"

"NO! I'm going to win this for you losers! Now…"

"Geronimo!" Cow jumps on Blossom. "Woo! I did it!"

"NO!" Blossom kicks her off with her superpowers.

"Aah!"

"This is MY movie! This is MY team! And this is MY competition! For BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP, AND DARWIN! I don't see why YOU are trying to stop ME! I'm helping you from being eliminated! Is that so bad!You don't deserve eyes when you can't see the good in life!" She pokes Cow in the eye.

"Ow! How would you like an udder whooping? Hmmm?" She whacks Blossom with her udder. "Want some more?" An anvil, once again, randomly lands on Cow.

"Sorry, I needed to go to the bathroom!" Courage says.

"Thanks, Courage, now with Cow out of the way, it's time to win!"

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK **

"Alright, you guys have all shot your movies. It's a shame we couldn't any more of the drama on camera, but I think it's enough." Chris is talking in front of the 13 contestants. The Dangerous Deer are glaring at Blossom, while the Vicious Seagulls are congratulating themselves on their good work. "Now without further ado, the movie of the Vicious Seagulls!"

_**Vicious Seagulls' Beach Terror Movie – **_

"Ah, what a fine day it is to go to the beach, isn't it?" Edd says, dancing.

"I know, what a swell day it is!" Weasel says. "Gee, I hope no one's swim trunks fall down on this wonderful day."

"Baa." Sheep is swimming in the water. He is now surrounded by sharks. "Baa!"

"Don't worry, man!" Finn fishes the sheep out of the water. "Let's have a great day here, at this wonderful beach."

They start to sing.

_All: __**Beach Wawanakwa! **_

_Sheep: __**Baa! **_

_All: __**Beach Wawanakwa!**_

_Dexter: __**Numa Numa Numa! **_

_All: __**Beach Wawanakwa! **_

_Weasel: __**Woo-hoo! **_

_All: __**Beach Wawanakwa!**_

_Mandy: __**Dexter, hit that MP3! And everyone, join me in dancing! Ugh, I hate this movie. **_

_Edd and Finn: __**La-La-La-La-La-La! La-La-La! La! **_

_Gumball: __**Let's all… spontaneously dance! **_

As they stop singing, Dexter starts up his MP3, and they start, as Gumball stated, spontaneously dancing. Dexter is doing the running man, Edd is boogieing, and Mandy is just standing there.

"You know, this swimsuit has a nice breathing feel to it," Weasel states, doing the cha-cha with Finn.

"Aah-Yeah! I don't dance but this is awesome!" Finn says, tossing Weasel in the air.

"Can you all feel the music?" Dexter asks.

"We can feel the music!" Everyone, but Sheep, says.

Sheep, dancing almost too well, has his swim trunks fall down to his ankles. Everything stops dancing, the music abruptly ends, and the Vicious Seagulls all look like they are about to throw up. "My child eyes! They burn!" says Dexter, running away.

"Let's get out of here!" Finn states. They all run away from Sheep. Sheep shrugs to the camera and a _Wa-Wa-Waaa _sound is heard.

_**End Movie **_

"Pretty sick dance skills, and I liked the ending. It felt like I was actually watching a cheesy 50's movie. Now, let's see what the Dangerous Deer popped up."

_**Dangerous Deer Black and White Horror Movie **_

"A message from Blossom before we begin. I converted the camera to back and white using my laser eyes. Also, none of my other teammates were involved in this production because they all fail at competing in a competition. Now, without further ado, this is the Black and White Horror Movie of the year! Enjoy!" Blossom says.

The scene switches to Blossom, with a fake moustache over her lips, speaking. "The name's Mr. Black. I see you've brought the _stuff._"

She switches to her Penelope Ouija costume. "Oh yes, sir!" She takes out a fake, wooden gun and a bag of mints. "I hope this _stuff _is to your liking. Now if you excuse me, I need to get home to my husband."

The scene switches to her in Darwin's costume. "The name's Suave McHandsome, and you are Penelope Ouija, correct?"

"Why are you asking me? We're married!" Penelope interjects.

"Because, I want to eat yo brains, yo!"

"Aaah! Punch, kick, punch!"

"You can't hurt me, cause I'm too handsome!"

"No!" Her head gets screwed off and stuck in a jar. "Well, at least I can join my love!"

"Sorry, but your love is in another castle!" an alien, also dressed up by Blossom, says.

"Crud."

_**End Movie**_

"That's…disturbing," Edd says.

"Huh, Darwin's going to be creeped out by this," Gumball states.

"Wow, that's what you ditched us for?" Grim asks.

"That was…interesting," says Chris. "Oh well, you know what time it is! Dangerous Deer, elimination! Vicious Seagulls, as a reward, you get an old bag of couscous! You guys are winners! Also, Chef just really wanted to get rid of that thing."

"I make a mean couscous soufle," Weasel says, and the team leaves.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

"Another elimination, another loser going home. I kind of guessed that this loser was going to leave, but it's a shame that they have to leave this early," Chris says. "First marshmallow goes to Cow."

"Woo!"

"Chicken,"

"Nailed it."

"Eddy,"

"You got lucky, Chicken!"

"and Grim."

"Yep."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Courage."

"Yay!" An anvil drops again, but this time on Eddy's head.

"Ouch! Maybe we should've voted him off instead!" Eddy says.

"And that means, Blossom, the last Powerpuff Girl, is leaving. See ya!" Chris' phone rings as General Skarr grabs her. "Stop, Skarr! Wait, you mean that you only have room for five eliminated contestants at the Studios? Really, it's that much smaller? Huh. Well with the double elimination, that would make 6. So, that means that today has to be a reward challenge!" Chris says.

"WHAT?" the team says. Blossom is as happy as ever and she goes to sit down.

"Hey, do you guys want to grab dinner?" Blossom asks, but they cross their arms.

"Why would we have dinner with you?" Chicken asks.

"Look, sorry about the whole movie deal thingy. I'm just trying to get us to win."

"How come every single freakin' time you finish a challenge you turn all goodie goodie?"

"Blossom, I believe we have an appointment," Weasel says. "And good news, we get to look at pictures! Let's go. Just relax your mind."

"What an exciting episode! Who will take the Submarine of Shame after the next aftermath? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris signs off.

**(I'm really sorry about the delay. I got writer's block, and I went on vacation, so it took a while. And it's a reward challenge! Well, we all kind of saw that one coming with that double elimination. I'll try to update regularly from now on, but if I don't, forgive me. Please review and tell me what you thought of the episode.)**

**Here's the question this time – Out of the 13 remaining, predict who will make the final four in the comments. I'm curious to see who you think will make it far. **

**Dangerous Deer – **Blossom, Chicken, Courage, Cow, Eddy, Grim

**Vicious Seagulls – **Edd, I.M. Weasel, Finn, Sheep, Mandy, Gumball, Dexter


	12. Aftermath II (Episode 12)

**Total Drama Cartoon Network **

**Episode 12 –**

"**Aftermath II: Stuck in a Closet"**

"It's dark in here," says Bubbles. It is dark in the room she's in, because, thanks to I.R. Baboon setting the Aftermath Studio on fire, they are forced to have the show in a broom closet in Cartoon Network Studios.

"I are not happy!" I.R. says.

"Well, you got yourself into this mess, so get used to it!" says Jake.

"Oh, I think a found a light bulb!" Ice King tells the three. Suddenly, a sound of shattered glass is heard. "Darn it. Well, why don't we have the show in the hallway?"

"Because, they said no loitering!" Jake reminds him.

"Alright, don't get your stretchy torso in a twist! Well, you could theoretically do that, but never mind! I'm just saying that why don't we make the best of the situation."

"I are make fire!"

"NO!" Bubbles, Ice King, and Jake all scream.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Bubbles says. "Besides, what would lighting the Cartoon Network Studios on fire accomplish? Getting rid of Regular Show, Adventure Time…"

"Yeah, don't do it!" Jake and the Ice King say the same time.

"Don't worry, I are know what to do!" I.R. Baboon gets a set of papers, sticks them in the middle of the floor, and then sprays something around it. He lights the paper on fire, and everyone can finally see light.

"What the heck did you do?" Jake asks.

"I sprayed extinguisher around flame! I are genius!"

"Huh, you know how to start fires alright."

"Yep, 'cause I are genius!"

"Now we have enough light to start the show!" Ice King remarks.

"I are genius!"

"Um, can you please stop talking?" Bubbles asks politely.

"I ARE GENIUS!"

"I AM ED!" Ed says, walking into the door. "You won't believe who I saw here! Danny Antonucci came for a visit! Ha! Good times! He's like a father figure to me!"

"And this is our first guest!" Ice King starts. "Say hello, Ed!"

"HELLO ED!"

"Well, anyway, this is the second aftermath show! Woo! Anyway, Ed, a question on everyone's minds is 'Who will be the final four?' Any thoughts on that?"

"Eddy, Double D, um, Courage, and, uh, Cow!" Ed says, smiling stupidly. He then takes a look at the fire and gets distracted by it.

"What about Chicken?"

Ed stares into space. Ice King tries to snap him out.

"Um, Ed? Ed? We have a 5,000 word limit here, and usually the Aftermaths don't take that long!"

"CHICKENS BAD FOR ED!" Ed starts beating up Baboon. "NO MORE CHICKENS MOMMY! NOT FOR ED!"

"I are hurt now!"

"Stop it! Please! I don't like when people fight!" Bubbles says, crying. Ed stops.

"Sorry, former teammate, but all chickens are evil. In fact, if I won the spin off series, it was going to be called 'Ed's Chicken Hour.' Now that chickens are evil, I am happy I lost," Ed says.

"Well, up next is Samurai Jack!" Ice King says. He is the only one who is clapping. "What the heck, why are you guys just leaving me hanging?" The others start to clap. "Thank you!"

Samurai Jack walks in with his sword in hand. "Good afternoon," he says, taking a seat next to Ed.

"Whoa, how come I never really noticed you in the competition?" Ed asks. "Nice sword!"

"I'm sorry I voted you off when I learned that Chicken was the fiend. In fact, our team might as well be called the Dishonorable Deer. Cow, Grim, Blossom, Eddy, and Chicken all have evil inside of them. Courage is the only one I hope for to bring justice upon our team."

A knock on the door is heard. "Huh, maybe that's Darwin," Ice King says. He opens the door.

"OOOOOOOH!" Mordecai and Rigby say.

"Guess who just broke their contracts!" Mordecai says.

"We did! Now we can join you guys!" Rigby says, taking a seat. "What's with the fire pit?"

"I don't know how this happened, but kids and people at home, this trick doesn't work! We are cartoons!" Ice King says, warning the populous.

"We are?" asks Baboon, scratching his chin.

"Well, fine, Mordecai and Rigby, you can go ahead and take a seat. But, let me warn you, once Buttercup and Darwin arrive it's going to get mondo crowded! Well, I just thought of an awesome idea! You 5, and Mordecai and Rigby, have to guess who you think would've been eliminated from the Dangerous Deer if there was a revote and if there was elimination. Bubbles, you're up first."

"OK," Bubbles says. "I think Blossom would've been sent hoe regardless of a revote. Sorry, but she's gotten super mean since the last time I saw her. I remember before the Truth or Dare challenge, she was cheering me on. But now, she seems to be bossing everyone around!" She starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"And this why I.R. make it past Powerpuff Girl," I.R. says.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That means I are better than you every way!" A fight then breaks out between Baboon and Bubbles. "I thought you didn't like fighting."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, tension!" Ice King notes. "Anyone want any popcorn? Well, too bad, I don't have any!"

"Well, can we talk about our time here?" Mordecai asks Ice King.

"Fine, go ahead, I don't care!"

"Well, we ended up only giving the executives coffee and filming new episodes. But, we convinced Teletoon to break our contracts. So, when we see Chris, we're going to have a very angry confrontation," Mordecai says. He states the last part while laughing evilly.

"That's cool. I don't really care, but… Anyway, let's say that Blossom had immunity! Yeah, what would happen if Blossom had immunity? Rigby?"

"Well, Courage, duh! He's such a loser!" Rigby says, nodding his head. "Yeah, unlike me!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Mordecai says, giggling. Rigby starts slapping him.

"Cut it off!"

"Okay, what about you, Ed?" Ice King asks.

"CHICKEN!"

"Saw that one coming. Samurai Jack?"

"Hmm, well, if the Dangerous Deer ever learn of Grim's evil intentions, then Grim, of course."

"Man, you guys are boring! All you do is pick the person on your team that you hate the most instead of making logical decisions! So, that's why I'm going to bring in a Vicious Seagull, and that's Darwin!"

Darwin walks in. "Hallo!"

"Alright, Darwin, who do you think would've been eliminated in episode 11 if it wasn't a reward challenge?"

"Hmm, I have to say Blossom!" Darwin says, then getting a disturbed look on his face. "Blossom! The exact reason as to why I fear women."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Blossom was immune!"

"She was? Well, that explains things."

"No, you idiot! In the scenario! The scenario! Just answer the question! Between Courage, Cow, Chicken, Eddy, and Grim, who do you think would be eliminated?"

"Um, since I didn't pay much attention to the other team, I'm just going to play a game of eeny-meeny-miney-mo! And the loser is…Chicken."

"YES!" Ed yells from behind Darwin. "Chicken's going ho-ome! Chicken's going ho-ome!"

"No, Ed, this is a fake scenario," Ice King explains. "That's it, we're done with this! Introducing our last guest, it's Buttercup!"

"What's up, Chris?" she says as she takes her seat next to Blossom. "What are we doing? Saying who's going to win? Well, Blossom of course! You know, she's a strong competitor, and…"

"But she's mean!" Bubbles whines.

"Oh come on, she's just playing a game!"

"Yeah, and the reason why she's 'playing the game' is because of me!" Darwin says.

"And me!" Bubbles adds.

"And me to! But, we need to be supportive of her! I wasn't since I was on the other team," Buttercup says, crossing her arms happily. "I feel like I'm the nicest one here!"

"And finally, we have Lazlo!" Ice King says.

"Hello, everyone! After I was eliminated, Buttercup and I became friends!" Lazlo says, taking a seat. "Ooh, impressive fire, who made it?"

"I are did!" I.R. proudly states.

"This is awesome! You have a talent. It's a shame that we voted you off so early, you could've been helpful."

"Wait, that are right! You jerks voted I.R. off, even when I.R. helped with challenge! How could you, traitors!"

"Sorry, we didn't know!"

"And that's all the time we have!" Ice King states.

"What, that was only 1,400 words, Ice King!" Rigby says.

"Yeah, but this chapter was a pain in the butt to write. And also, I'm not sure if I.R.'s technique is safe."

**(Okay, I know this was an extremely short chapter. But, this really was a pain in the butt to write. I'm not the biggest fan of aftermath writing, but I need them for a full 26 chapter season without having too many reward challenges. I'm also not going to proofread this because I want to upload it quickly, so if there are any problems, let me know. I originally was going to have Lazlo try to escape from the hospital, but since I didn't feel like writing that portion, this was the result. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm in the middle of writing chapter 13. I must say, I'm barely into it and I love it already. 6 special guests are going to appear, and if you are a fan of old cartoons, the chapter is for you. Thanks for reading.) **


	13. Can't Beat the Classics

**Total Drama Cartoon Network**

**Episode 13:**

"**Can't Beat the Classics"**

**NOTES: Before I start this I need to apologize. I am sorry about not updating this story in 7 months. Hopefully this was a good enough chapter.**

**I believe I'm taking a break on "Total Drama Back to the Island" mainly because writing the characters I chose in an enjoyable way was very frustrating. I just need to take more time on it. I finally decided to make a return to this story.**

**Please Read and Review. All of the feedback I get really helps. Are there any problems with the story or any good points about it? Well, with your reviews I can tell. Please enjoy the story.**

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network… The campers seemed to forget that they were cartoon stars, because their films were horrible! Well, at least the Dangerous Deer's one. The Vicious Seagulls, predictably, pulled out another win and the Dangerous Deer were sent to the familiar place known as the Campfire Ceremony. Blossom was about to be eliminated but was saved thanks to some problems at the Aftermath Studio. Tensions are rising and only 13 remain! Who will win this time around? Will it be the Vicious Seagulls?" After Chris says this, a large round of applause is given. "Or will it be the Dangerous Deer?" A large amount of "booing" is heard. "I thought so! Oh, and by the way, will I be able to pull off this season after being gone for seven months? Find out on…"

Chris is interrupted by 3 dog-like creatures with black and white skin and red noses. These are the Warner Siblings from "Animaniacs," a show from 1993.

"Hey, Chris, is it our time to shine or are you just going to continue to ramble?" Yakko asks.

"Yeah, our contract states that you have to show us in every scene you're in or we could sue!" Dot says.

"Or, we could let Wakko whack you with a mallet. But either way…" Yakko says as he points to his brother holding his giant mallet.

Chris moans. Despite being completely unexcited, he continues. "Oh yeah, this is going to be the episode with those classic cartoons. Just… you know the rest! This is Total Drama Cartoon Network for crying out loud! Roll the theme song!" He finishes angrily.

After the theme song, the campers are seen outside the mess hall. There is a sign on the door that says DRESSING ROOM. The campers are confused.

**Confessional:**

**Dexter: **Chris may be cheap but I know he wouldn't dress up in such a horrifying building!

**Chicken: **I hope we win this challenge today. Even though Eddy is next on the chopping block, well, after Blossom that is, I'm next! We're approaching the final 10 here and we have to merge sometime. Something could easily change the fact that I'm third in line, so if we don't win, I may be gone!

**Sheep: **Baa baa baa!

**Cow: **I can't believe I was in a fight in the last episode! Mmmmm, I feel so empowered! Even though I lost, I was up against Blossom! And I almost won! (her smile fades) But, I still hate her now!

**End Confessional**

Finn and Sheep exchange awkward glances toward each other. Finn decides to start talking. "Sheep, I guess we're taking our separate paths, then."

"Baa."

"It really is a shame our alliance only lasted one and a half episodes. We would've been the top of the town!"

"Baa."

Finn sighs in confusion and turns his head.

**Confessional:**

**Mandy: **Their alliance was horrible! What do you people expect?

**End Confessional**

Chef comes out with buffet style food. It actually looks very good. "Dig in! For lasting to episode 13, you guys deserve this!" He hands out plates to each competitor and they all give him suspicious looks.

"This isn't poisoned, is it?" asks Edd.

"Well, why don't you try it and find out?" Dexter says.

Chef responds to Edd's concerns. "It's quality food! Chris told me to congratulate you on your dedication. I think differently, though, as you tried to hunt me down 3 episodes ago! You're lucky I didn't give you guys slop this time around! Just eat!"

Gumball is the first one to go up. He picks up some biscuits, pancakes, and cream cheese. He takes a bite and immediately smiles. "This… is… AMAZING!" He grabs even more food and starts stuffing it down. The rest of the campers start charging for the food, trying to get first in line.

Cow accidentally cuts in front of Blossom. "Excuse me, Cow, but I think you may be standing in my spot in line," Blossom says politely.

Cow simply ignores her and continues.

"I'm sorry for the mean stuff during the challenge. I just want to win!"

Cow ignores her again.

"Can I please get my spot back in line?"

By the time they get to the food, Cow gets the rest of it, leaving Blossom with nothing.

"What's your problem? Annoyed that there's actually a team player on our team?!" Blossom is about to burst into rage, but is interrupted by Chef.

"Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the food! That was the last time I was EVER going to cook like that!" Chef says, laughing. Blossom is now steaming in anger.

Grim looks at Courage angrily. "Hey, Courage, how come you haven't injured us today?"

Courage responds. "I'm starting to think that after my pain went full circle to you guys, I may be done with this injury plotline!"

"Well, that's nice. I can finally sleep now with confidence that I won't have an anvil on my head!"

Chris walks in with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot hopping all around him. In annoyance, he announces the challenge without any enthusiasm. "So, campers, today's challenge is…" He is interrupted by Wakko hitting his knee with a mallet. "WAKKO!" He holds his knee in pain. "Anyway, since it is episode 13, aka, halfway through the competition, I've decided to have challenges based around classic cartoons. Since I am in severe pain, Chef is going to take over!" Chris hops over to the medical tent with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot wrapped around his arms.

Chef walks in with his Master Chief uniform. "Listen up, maggots!" Chef yells. Everyone is now standing alert. "The first challenge determines who will get the advantage for the second part of the challenge! The first part is a triathlon of sorts."

"Does everyone compete?" Courage asks.

"Well, Dexter, by random choice, sits out because, in both challenges, we only need 6 competitors!"

"Wait, so Double Dweeb gets to compete and I don't? What is this nonsense?" Dexter asks, stomping his foot in frustration.

"It was random!" Chef says. "Anyway, the first event of this triathlon is based off of Yogi Bear. Weasel and Chicken have to manage to steal the Pic-a-nic Baskets from me, Ranger Chef!"

"You ain't takin' me down, Weasel!" Chicken says with confidence.

Weasel responds. "I suppose that you need a lesson in proper grammar, Chicken."

Chef continues. "The next event is the Jetsons event! Sheep and Eddy must ride in the super powered Jetsons cars while on curvy and twisty rails! If you throw up, and I know you will, you must start over. When you reach the finish line, you tag the next competitor from your team!"

"Baa!" Sheep says worriedly.

"Finally, the last challenge is the Tom and Jerry event! One teammate will dress up as a cat while they must whack a teammate from the other team, dressed as a mouse, with a mallet! The first one to do this wins the advantage for their team! The competitors for this event are Double D and Blossom as the cats and Gumball and Courage as the mice! Oh, and no using super speed, flying, or superpowers altogether! That's just not fair, Blossom! Mandy, Finn, Grim, and Cow are on the next challenge. Follow me." Chef starts walking with the contestants to a clearing.

**Confessional:**

**Gumball: **I really don't get it. Why do I have to dress up as a mouse when I'm a cat? Oh, and I get to be chased by one of the Powerpuff Girls! I'm pretty sure that could be dangerous to my health!

**Dexter: **We are doomed! Double D has to practically win the challenge for the Seagulls! He's ridiculously useless, though! Oh well, I cannot get eliminated this time around since I can't lose a challenge… unless they decide to vote me off for personal reasons.

**Blossom: **Time to show that I've got what it takes to pull my team out of this losing streak! However, Chicken and Eddy have both revealed themselves to be suspicious! Grim and Cow also look pretty close together. The only one that I can actually trust is Courage! Actually, now thinking about it, he got Jake eliminated… Well, I guess I'm the only one I can trust on my team, then.

**End Confessional**

Weasel and Chicken are in the trees right above Chef who is blocking two picnic baskets. "On your marks, get set, go!" Chef says. Chicken, instead of being stealthy, tries jumping all the way down to Chef's location.

"I'm comin' for ya!" Chicken says. Unfortunately, he gets grabbed at the neck and Chef starts punching him endlessly. "Ouch, that hurts!"

Weasel, who is shimmying down the tree, carefully grabs the red picnic basket, signaling that it is for the Vicious Seagulls, and starts running for Sheep.

"Can you please cut that out?" Chicken begs. He then thinks of an idea. He pulls off one of his feathers and starts tickling Chef. Surprisingly, it works. Chef drops him and he grabs his basket.

**Confessional:**

**Chicken: **I can't believe that worked! Who knew Master Chief had a ticklish spot? (laughs)

**End Confessional**

Weasel tags Sheep and Sheep hops into his car. Sheep straps on his seatbelt and presses the GO button on the machine. It starts bolting off at very fast speeds. When Sheep gets to the loop-de-loop, he throws up and is forced to start over.

Chicken quickly tags Eddy. Eddy looks to his left and sees Sheep barely able to walk. This worries him as they both jump into their cars. Eddy presses GO and he throws up after 2 seconds. Sheep decides to cover his mouth with his fleece. This surprisingly works as it is blocking his throw up. Eddy hops back into his car and tries again, only to fail once more.

After Sheep's course is done, he hops out and starts throwing up. He cannot tag Edd due to him puking endlessly.

Eddy, after 10 tries, is almost at the point of giving up.

**Confessional:**

**Eddy: **That thing is difficult! It's like if you ate 35 cheeseburgers and started sprinting 2 miles without waiting! It's that bad!

**Sheep: **(his face is green) Baa!

**End Confessional**

Edd, in frustration, decides to tag Sheep's hand himself. He pries Sheep's arm open and hi-fives it. Courage is off and Edd cannot pick up the mallet.

**Confessional:**

**Edd: **That mallet is very heavy! For a while I thought that the challenge was lost! However, I remembered Eddy's lessons from episode 7 and I realized that I could lift it with the right technique! Thanks, Eddy! I hope no one's caught him for his traitor acts. That would be a shame!

**End Confessional**

Edd picks it up and starts running. Courage, predictably, starts screaming as he runs away as fast as he can.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm cute and lovable!" Courage says in fear.

Edd is actually making pretty good speed. "I'm sorry, Courage, but I'm sure you know that it's for the team!" Edd continues to swing as Courage continues to run.

Blossom goes over to Eddy. "Eddy, this is SO simple! Just hop in the darn thing and hold your stomach!" Blossom says.

Eddy, in anger, says, "Oh, easy for you to say! Have you tried hopping into this thing?"

"No, but I'm sure it's a lot easier than how you're approaching it! Try thinking of soothing thoughts!" Blossom leaves and Eddy hops back in. He fails once more.

Eddy glances at Edd while hopping into his vehicle. "Hey, Sockhead, how the heck are you even lifting that mallet?"

Edd responds. "I learned from the best, Eddy!" After he says this, Eddy's team, excluding Courage, glares at him.

"What?! I'm sorry!" He hops back in. However, he fails again.

Courage, getting tired, hides behind a tree to catch his breath. He sees Chris hiding behind a tree next to him. "What are you doing?" Courage asks.

"Hiding from those evil kids!" Chris says, also out of breath. "Are you guys winning?"

"What do you think?"

"You're right. Why did I ask?"

Yakko shows up. "Weeeeeee'rrrreeee back!" The 3 kids kiss Chris in a cartoonish fashion. Chris starts running as the Warners chase him.

Edd finds Courage behind the tree and the chase continues.

Chicken, with bruises on his face, encounters Dexter.

"Disastrous D Number 2; I need to talk to you!" Chicken says.

"What makes me number 2? Darwin was WAY inferior to my superior intellect!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyways, I know you hate Double D and I hate Eddy! If we team up, we can get rid of our enemies!"

"Are you saying that you want to make an alliance between teams?" Dexter asks.

"The merger's comin' up any time soon! It would be nice to expand opportunities for alliances!"

"Hmm, I suppose." Dexter and Chicken shake hands and go back to watching the competition. Eddy is still failing at the Jetsons challenge and Edd cannot keep up with Courage.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Courage screams. "How much longer can this last?"

"22 minutes!" Chef says. "Oh, and how has Eddy not gotten past the Jetsons challenge at this point?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Blossom says.

"It's harder than it looks!" Eddy says, about to throw up again.

Edd almost whacks Courage, but trips over his costume. "This cotton outfit is very unforgiving!"

"Get up, dork! If we lose, you're dead to me!" Mandy tells Edd.

He gets back up and continues the chase. Before Eddy can even finish his task, Edd manages to catch up to Courage and whacks him. A blow horn is heard.

"With that, the Vicious Seagulls win the advantage!" Chef says. "Oh, and since the Dangerous Deer couldn't get to round 3, the actuals are going to show you how it's done!" Tom and Jerry show up and start chasing each other. After a couple of seconds, Jerry, predictably, outwits Tom. "Yep, that was a quick cameo! But, who cares? Get ready for the next challenge! The advantage is going to be a surprise! Heheheheh!" Chef walks away and gets Tom and Jerry to clean up the mess. "Hurry up, guys! We don't have all day!"

Dexter and Weasel examine the mess hall. "It's obvious that Chris isn't using this thing!" Dexter says.

"So, who do you suppose uses this mess hall as a dressing room?" Weasel asks, scratching his neck.

"Well, the challenges are based around classic cartoons. Wait a minute…"

"There's only one guy that it CAN be!"

"Of course! It was so obvious! The answer was laid out in front of us!"

"We need to open this door to see the man himself!" Dexter picks the lock and opens the door slowly and dramatically. They are greeted with a familiar silhouette. "Oh my… It IS him!" Dexter and Weasel rush in. Unaware to them, Mandy walks in as well.

"Bugs Bunny…" Weasel starts. "I AM such a big fan of your work! 'Rabbit of Seville' and 'Hare Brush' are the two best cartoons I have ever seen in my life!"

"I have so many questions!" Dexter says. "First off…"

"What are you two dorks doing in here?" Mandy asks. She then sees Bugs Bunny. "I guess following you two does have some advantages. I see this is our advantage. If you excuse me, I'm going to report to Finn."

Meanwhile, outside, Edd and Eddy are talking. "Gee, Eddy! I can't believe that I won the challenge! Your short-lived lessons have paid off!" Edd says.

"Look, Sockhead, my team knows! If you keep pulling off these feats of strength I'm gonna get voted out!"

"I'm sorry, Eddy. I didn't realize…"

"Whatever! Just watch yourself."

Billy walks over to them. "What's up, teammate?" Billy says. He hi-fives Edd.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asks.

"Oh, it's just that I think my brand new team would need some help in the competition!"

"You were eliminated!"

Edd interrupts. "Actually, I'd prefer if he didn't help. He DID cause that double elimination."

"Fine, Double D! I guess you will never, ever, ever win!" Billy walks away angrily.

Mandy and Gumball are talking. "I think I've taught you all you need to know at this point," Mandy says.

Gumball responds. "Well, I guess I should say thanks…"

"Don't. I hate all that sappy 'thankfulness' stuff."

"Maggots, it's time for the next challenge!" Chef says. The teams head over to the clearing once more.

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Time passes and the teams are greeted with a large area with fireworks and stink bombs in the middle. There are giant boom boxes on both sides of the clearing. "Welcome to the next part of the challenge! Before we get started, since Mandy here decided to have a sneak peek at her advantage, she has to stay silent the entire challenge! You know what happens if she doesn't?" The teams shake their heads. "Well, everyone will be disqualified and I will get that spin off show!" He cackles evilly as everyone glares at Mandy.

"We got this in the bag!" Grim says.

**Confessional:**

**Grim: **As long as the challenge doesn't involve random acts of violence, aka, Finn's department, then we should be fine. After all, Mandy is pretty much the brains of the operation.

**End Confessional**

Chef continues. "Today's challenge involves random acts of violence!"

**Confessional:**

**Grim: **Drat.

**End Confessional**

"This challenge is inspired by the Looney Tunes. Each pair will have their own boom box to play Looney Tunes music. The object is to destroy the other team's boom box with all of the materials seen in this pile. The advantage of the Vicious Seagulls, if you really couldn't guess, is Bugs Bunny!" Chef finishes and Bugs Bunny walks into view while chewing on a carrot. The contestants cheer.

"Eh, what's up docs?" Bugs says. "Now let's have a good, clean mauling of the other team!" He laughs.

"It's really him!" Cow says. "I know I've met you before but you were swarmed by paparazzi! Now I can meet you in person."

"Aww, that's sweet," Bugs says. "I will feel incredibly awful for beating you in the competition." Bugs walks over to Finn and Mandy. "Are you ready?"

Mandy nods and Finn gives a thumbs up.

"Before we start, though, no using the fireworks with intention of hurting someone. Seriously, that would be wrong!" Chef starts the countdown dramatically. "On your marks!" He pauses for a second. "Get set, maggots!" He waits for an even longer period of time. "Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd…. GO!"

Mandy grabs all the supplies she can carry. Finn is guarding the boom box.

**Confessional:**

**Finn: **(wrapped up in giant bandages all around his body and mouth and is in a wheelchair) (his voice is muffled) I guarded the boom box pretty well! Until…

**End Confessional**

Blossom is over at Cow and Grim. While they are strategizing, she interrupts. "What are you two doing sitting around?" She turns around and sees that Mandy has launched a stink bomb. "Incoming!" The three of them run away.

Grim answers her question. "We are strategizing! Knowing that Bugs Bunny is on their side, we need to stay alert!"

Blossom goes to the center of the pile and picks up some fireworks. "You see, doing this is very easy!" She flies over to the other team's boom box while Finn isn't paying attention. "Now you just sit them next to the boom box like so!" She sets them down and flies back to her team. "See, it's easy! Now, all you need to do is go light them!" Cow and Grim hesitate for a few seconds. She groans and then lights them herself. "Do I need to do everything?!"

Finn walks over to the fireworks. "Hey, Mandy, I think you left these fireworks here!" They explode, however, and he is launched into the air. He lands somewhere in the forest.

Cow and Grim have their mouths wide open in shock. "You just exploded Finn!" Cow says. She tries to go after him, but Blossom stops her.

"Just continue the challenge! I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll write him a card saying that I'm sorry. Just get back to the challenge!" Blossom says.

"Hey Mr. Grim, may I borrow your scythe?" Cow asks menacingly.

Grim laughs. "Huh, you are one awesome cow."

**Confessional:**

**Grim: **You know, after she said that, it made me realize that she could be a friend that I could actually tolerate. Yes, I consider her a friend now! Big whoop.

**Bugs: **I didn't get paid enough for this gig. He only gave me a half ton of carrots when my contract stated I would get three quarters of a ton. I don't care enough about the challenge to continue.

**End Confessional**

"Go, Mandy, go!" Gumball yells. "Hey, where did Weasel go?"

Weasel is in the woods looking for Finn. Weasel has a wheelchair and a giant first aid kit. "Finn, oh Finn!" Weasel calls. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Finn yells on the ground in scrapes and bruises.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just think I broke all the bones in my body, but, other than that, I feel fine!"

Weasel starts giving him immediate medical attention. He wraps Finn up in a bunch of bandages and safely sits him down on the wheelchair.

Finn decides to speak again. However, he now has a muffled voice. "I hope we cream the Dangerous Deer in this challenge!"

"Why is that?"

"Dude, are you serious? Blossom blew me up!"

"It WAS an accident."

"Yeah, but she didn't even apologize. I can understand Mandy doing something like this, but Blossom has to pay!"

"Well, I am trying to cure her of this bad behavior. Perhaps you could stop by one of our sessions."

"Eh, I don't know." Finn says as Billy runs by them.

"Greetings, Billy. Where are you going?" Weasel asks.

Billy responds. "I going to make sure those Dangerous Losers don't win again!" He stomps off.

Weasel scratches his head in confusion. "Gee, I wonder what that means."

Explosions and smells are blasting throughout the arena. Bugs is sitting down in a lawn chair while Mandy is using the weapons.

Cow whispers to Grim. "Grim, I got a plan. It's very risky but I think it could work!"

"Fair enough!" Grim responds.

Cow grabs three stink bombs and runs up to half court. She throws them in all three directions: middle, left, and right. Mandy is distracted as Cow goes up to the boom box and puts in three fireworks and lights them on fire. She runs away.

Bugs, however, blows out the fire without even leaving his lawn chair.

"If that worked, you would be even more awesome!" Grim says as Cow smiles.

"You can do it, Mandy!" Gumball says from the crowd.

"Baa!" Sheep turns to see Finn and Weasel and is shocked.

**Confessional:**

**Sheep: **Baa baa baa baa baa! (Translation: I had no idea it was that bad!) Baa baa baa! (Translation: Blossom must pay!)

**Courage: **I actually don't get all of the Blossom hate! She accidentally blew up Finn just like I accidentally eliminated Jake! If anything, Eddy is worse for not giving us Bugs Bunny. This was indirect, though.

**End Confessional**

Billy stomps over to Bugs Bunny. "Eh, what's up kid?" Bugs asks while chewing on a carrot and reading a celebrity magazine. "What, I like reading about the important issues!" Bugs says to the camera.

"Well, I think you should know that I was just doing all of my interning stuffs and then something caught my eye!"

"A stink bomb?"

"A what?" Billy is hit in the head with a stink bomb. "Nope! It wasn't a stink bomb, Bugs! It was an empty mess hall!"

Bugs throws down his magazine. "What do you mean?"

"After looking for hours I finally found the carrots! However, there was a note on it that said 'Dangerous Deer Rule! Bugs Bunny Stinks!'."

Bugs gets up and stomps over to the Dangerous Deer's station.

"You guys think you're so funny, don't ya?" Bugs says angrily. "Well, let me give you something to laugh at!" He simply stares at the boom box.

"Um, is something supposed to happen?" Cow asks.

Randomly, Cow, Grim, and the boom box are levitating. He then causes Cow and Grim to be thrown to the ground. "Nobody messes with my carrots, docs!" Bugs says. He then blows up the boom box.

**Confessional:**

**Bugs: **I found Wile E. Coyote's levitating gadget and I hide it in my fur all the time just for occasions like these!

**End Confessional**

"I believe my cameo is done!" Bugs says as he is taken away via helicopter.

Chef walks to the center of the field. "Mandy, you can talk now!"

"You're lucky that my spin off show idea is so brilliant that being kicked off would be a cruel injustice to the world," Mandy says.

"Dangerous Deer, go ahead and vote off your least favorite player! Oh, and Chris wanted to say something to both of the teams, so don't be late!" Chef says as he walks off.

The Dangerous Deer, except for Courage, glare at Blossom. "What?" Blossom asks. She then goes over to Finn. "Oh, I'm sorry by the way."

"It's too late for that!" Finn says, being rolled off the field by Sheep. "Thanks, Sheep!"

"Baa!"

Soon, everyone, except for Blossom, has left the clearing. Blossom, in frustration, yells. "IT'S JUST A GAME!"

**TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON NETWORK**

Chris is standing at his usual announcing space and the Warners are jumping all around him. He looks exhausted and annoyed. "Warners, this was your last appearance. What do you have to say to the audience?"

"Always brush your teeth, kids!" Wakko says.

"Alright, that's good enough!" He shoves the kids into a cage, which is really the only thing to contain them, and a helicopter flies them away. "Good riddance!"

"Can we just say who's eliminated now?" Finn says excitedly.

"Hold on, Finn! I have a headache!" Chris continues to rub his head for a couple of seconds and unexcitedly continues. "Since I don't feel like calling out the names, Grim, you have been eliminated! Now get out of here!"

"WHAT?!" Cow and Grim say in unison. Chef drags Grim off to the Submarine of Shame.

"I'll miss you, mmm, Grim!" Cow says.

Grim responds. "You were the only tolerable person here! I'll miss you as well!"

Chris continues. "Oh, I hid a Chris McLean statue in the island somewhere. If one of you guys finds that statue, they get to pick who they want eliminated! This does not apply after the final five, however. Have a bad night since I know I'll have one!" Chris walks away while rubbing his head again. The Vicious Seagulls glare at Blossom.

**Confessional:**

**Chicken: **It was my only choice! Dexter and I would never be let into the Tall Person Alliance, which was so obvious I don't see how anyone would even have missed it, if Grim was still around!

**Courage: **Again, I don't see the problem with Blossom! Accidents happen!

**End Confessional**

After the elimination ceremony, Billy and Mandy are in the woods talking. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks," Mandy says without a smile.

"Oh, it was no problem! I just managed to hide all of Bugs Bunny's carrots and put a fake note on it. I had to help my team: The Vicious Seagulls!" Billy yells.

"Um, you realize that when Bugs watches this episode again you are pretty much screwed, right?"

Billy now looks scared. "Hide me!"

"Nope, you decided to cheat so you pay the price!" Mandy walks away.

"Oh man!"

Blossom and Eddy are talking inside the Dangerous Deer cabin. Cow is listening to everything through the wall. "Hey, Eddy," Blossom starts, "thanks for not voting me off!"

"Yeah, but you promised to NEVER vote me off throughout this entire competition, right?"

"Yep!"

**Confessional:**

**Cow: **Once again, I found an alliance! First it was Double D and Eddy and now it's Blossom and Eddy! Oh dear, mmmm, I told my big brother just in case!

**Chicken: **Cow's feeding me information like crazy! At this rate, the entire competition will be in MY hands! (laughs evilly)

**End Confessional**

"Well, was that an exciting episode? I don't know. My headache is just awful! Find out what happens next week on Total…Drama…Cartoon Network!" Chris says. "Ouch! My head!"

**(NOTES: Alright, I hope that I will be able to update this story more often).**

**Votes:**

Blossom: **Grim**

Chicken: **Grim**

Courage: **Eddy**

Cow: **Blossom**

Eddy: **Grim**

Grim: **Blossom**

**Who's Left:**

**Dangerous Deer: **Blossom, Chicken, Courage, Cow, Eddy

**Vicious Seagulls: **Dexter, Edd, Finn, Gumball, I.M. Weasel, Mandy, Sheep


End file.
